When Friends Become Lovers
by CloudGypsy
Summary: One night would change it all. For the better? I guess Spencer and Aria will find out. Just an excuse for fluff and smut ",
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooooo FanFiction world :)**

**Okay, so i'm just gonna lay my cards on the table right now:**

**I have been waiting for so long to write a PLL fanfic but things have always gotten in the way so since summer is here, I decided now is the time.**

**Also, there really aren't enough Sparia fics on this website and though at first I thought they were an odd pairing, they've grown on me, especially since that "But, we're team Sparia" moment in the Season 2 finale. Eeeeeeeeeeep :D**

**The main reason I wanted to write this is because, I am, quite frankly, totally and completely obsessed with Troian Bellisario. :P She is beautiful and perfect in every way.**

**Another reason I chose Sparia is because, let's be blunt, there are so many Spemily fics out there, and don't get me wrong, I ship Spemily too, but with Fender18 still banging out amazing chapters for Secret Truths every week, none will be able to compete in my eyes. (Shout out: I LOVE YOU FENDER18! :D ) **

**Ahem, sorry, *starstruck* :P**

**So yes, I hope this story turns out to be something I don't entirely hate like most of the things I do with my life. :/**

**P.S: I'm not really one for drama, tension or anything of the sort so 1.) this story will mostly be enjoyed by those of you, who like me, enjoy the complete fluffiest fluff there is :) and, 2.) I doubt I will have A in this fic, it's still undecided but I don't want to say anything for definite yet.**

**P.P.S: Anyone else think A is still out there? It is NOT just Mona right? ;P**

** Enjoy and please review, feedback is really awesome and if you guys have any ideas of where this story could go, send em my way, i'm really not great with writing fiction still, poetry is more my thing!**

"Aria? What are you doing?" I asked, looking quizzically at my friend but smiling my knowing smile.

"I'm dancing silly, dance with me?" Aria pouted at me, drunkenly, and I couldn't say no to that face, or those eyes.

"Okay, but just for a minute."

Aria grabbed me by the hand and pulled me off her bed and into the middle of her bedroom. I began flamboyantly turning her around in circles and moving rather dramatically around the room with her, causing us both to burst into fits of giggles as we danced.

As the song _Call Me Maybe _ended, and as Aria's iPod was on shuffle, we stood smiling at each other for a minute until the next song started. _Here in Your Arms_ by Hellogoodbye began to play. I looked at Aria, and started moving towards the bed to take up my previous position.

"Wait..." Aria said quickly before I made it back to the bed. I turned to look at her, and Aria was looking at me in a way she never had before, I saw sincerity in her eyes, and I thought I saw a flicker of anxiety.

"What is it?" I asked moving toward her again, concerned, and took her hands in my own protectively.

"I just… want to dance to this song too."

Aria looked up at me again, and my breath caught in my throat at how beautiful she looked. I couldn't speak and so I simply nodded.

Aria put her arms on my shoulders, and I followed suite and put my hands low on Aria's waist. Aria leaned forward slightly and rested her head against my chest. I struggled to control my now rapidly beating heart and I hoped to God Aria wouldn't notice. After a moment, when the first chorus had passed, Aria began to speak.

"It's funny isn't it?"

"What's funny?" I asked, looking straight ahead, still trying to calm my heart.

"It's funny what music can do. How it can change your mood in an instant. From happy to angry to scared to hurt and back to happy again." Aria slurred slightly, I almost forgot how much she had drank in those few hours previous to that moment.

"I mean…" she continued. "A few minutes ago, we were laughing and acting stupid, and now we're holing each other, slow dancing in my bedroom. Her fingers began moving across my neck while she spoke, and she moved her hands through my long dark hair, I started to get goose bumps and a small shiver ran through my body.

"Spence? Are you okay?" she said looking up at me.

"Oh… Yeah… I just… You were tickling me…" I smiled down at her and admired her perfect features.

"You think that's tickling? I'll show you tickling" she had a glint in her eye and I knew I was in trouble. With that, she moved me over to her bed, pushed me down on it and straddled me, beginning a furious attack on my stomach, my neck and my sides, tickling me until I laughed so hard I could barely breathe.

"Aria, stop, please, I can't take it!" I laughed; she stopped and placed her hands on my forearms, pinning them on the bed above my head as she leaned down.

"What will you do for me if I stop? It will have to be just as entertaining as this, if not more to really make me want to stop." she whispered seductively.

"I'll give you anything you want." It came out before I even knew what I said.

"Oh really?" she leaned in further now, and I could feel her eyes penetrating me, her lips so close to mine, so luscious and inviting. "Do you know what I want?" she whispered against my lips.

"… Wh... What?" I whispered back, my voice breaking slightly as I spoke, since when did she make me this nervous? I waited for her reply for what seemed like an eternity as I studied her carefully, her smile devilish, her eyes filled with lust and right then I don't think I had never been so horny in my entire life. The thoughts running through my mind were interrupted as she finally starting speaking again.

"… you." She looked at me, and I looked back at her. We were in a bubble and nothing could touch us. Time slowed down as we both leaned in finally to break the tension that had settled on the entire night, with one single kiss.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know-oh-oh; you don't know you're beautiful._

"You have got to be kidding me" Aria said as she jumped off me, and I grabbed my phone from her bedside locker to answer it.

"Hello?" I said, looking at Aria who had moved over to window and was now staring out into the dark night.

"Emily… slow down… look, I'm on my way, just stay there." With that, I hung up the phone.

"I have to go, Emily needs me." I said to her back, she still hadn't turned around.

"Aria?"

"What?" she said, turning to face me, smiling weakly, she wasn't mad, phew.

"I have to go, Emily and Hanna didn't leave the party like we thought and Emily said Hanna is passed out, I'm gonna go pick them up and take them home. Do you wanna come with?"

"I probably shouldn't, it was hard enough to get my mum to let me go in the first place, I don't think she'd be too happy if I told her I was going back." She laughed to herself. I loved her laugh.

"Okay, well do you want me to come back… after?" I asked, hopeful.

"It's okay, Spence, you go home. We're having that sleepover tomorrow, the four of us, so I'll see you then." My heart sank; clearly she didn't mean it when she said she wanted me.

"Oh, okay then… text me in the morning?" I said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Course." She smiled, weakly again, as she moved and sat on her bed.

"Okay, um… bye Ar."

"Bye Spence."

I turned and closed her bedroom door after me. Closing my eyes, and sighing, before making my way downstairs, outside and to my car. When I got outside I pressed the unlock button on my keys and looked up to Aria's bedroom window before I left. I could see her, though she was standing at the window with her back facing out, maybe she was talking to her mum. And then I saw her move her hands to her sides and moving back up, taking her clothing off slowly. I saw her back and even from that far away, I could see the smooth skin of her back. Her hands moved again, to her back this time, to her bra, to unclasp it.

"Hey, Spence." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard my name.

"Oh, hey Toby." I said, as my heart calmed down for what seemed like the millionth time tonight.

"Are you okay? You look a little flustered?" he said, moving toward me. He placed his hand on my forehead. "And you're burning up, you might be coming down with something." He said, worry clearly audible in his voice, he was sweet as ever.

"I'm fine; I think I just need some rest." I lied, watching Aria undress was not such a good idea.

"Oh okay, well I'll see you later then, get some sleep."

"I will, see you later Toby."

I looked up to Aria's window once toby had gone. Curtain's closed. In theatre that usually means the shows over. Damn. More importantly, why was I was so disappointed that I didn't get watch Aria for longer? Why was I so anxious when we were talking? And why was I having all these thoughts about her?

"Focus, Spencer." I said to myself, and I got into my car and made my way towards the party I had left with Aria what seems like a lifetime ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness this was not meant to take so long to update, sorryyyy guys... :/**

**Oh, and thank you all SOO much for the reviews by the way! :)**

**All positive, so that's a good start :D**

**Here we go, Chapter 2, and I promise the next one won't be a week away!**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

"Move your ass Hanna, or I'll do it for you." I said seriously to my intoxicated friend. Although I was currently more concerned about what was going on with my other intoxicated friend right now.

"Spence, did you know your hair is SUPER shiny? I mean it's like, shiny, but then when you step under light it goes like, *ooooh lightbulb*, and then that would be like that electricity makes other electricity super strong and super shiny too." She rambled, I wasn't really even paying attention to her I was more focused on Aria.

"Yeah, that's great Han, Em, can you grab her other arm please?"

"I got it." She said and we made our way out of the house, and away from the party and alcohol.

"Okay, let's get you two home."

"I'm really sorry Spence, I just didn't know what to do. She was lying there, and there were fights starting and I just…"

"Em, listen to me, it's fine, I'm just glad you're okay." I said as I rubbed her arm supportively and smiled at her. She smiled back and we got in my car, with Hanna sleeping in the backseat. The trip to Hanna's house was a short one but a very quiet one none the less.

After I pulled into the driveway and stopped, Emily and I took Hanna inside and put her into bed.

"Okay, if you need me for anything else, just call." I said and made my way to the door.

"Spence? Are you okay? You were quiet in the car and since you left to come and get us, you seem different somehow, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just… I'm just tired." I said, moving toward the door again. Emily walked after me and followed me downstairs, and stood in front of the door, effectively blocking my exit.

"You're not tired, and it's not nothing. I'm your best friend. Talk to me."

"I… I can't Emily." I said, I could feel tears forming in my eyes as my voice broke on her name.

"Spence? You're worrying me now please talk to me." she said and moved me so I was now sitting at the island in Hanna's kitchen, and she got me a glass of water. She was great.

"I… I have feelings for someone."

"What? That's great! Who is it? Wait, why are you crying then?" she said, now worried and confused.

"It's… they're… a friend of mine, and, I don't know if they feel the same and I don't know what to do, it could ruin everything." I sobbed, taking a drink of my water.

"Do I know this person?" she inquired.

"Very well, actually."

"Well, I think you should tell them. It may be scary and they may not feel the same, but at least then you'll know and you can either move on or it could be the start of something great."

"I know it's just, I love them so much as my friend and I think I might be in love with them, but then I don't know if that's love or just strong friendship you know? How do you distinguish?"

"I think sex distinguishes it pretty well" She laughed, I didn't expect that from Emily but then again, I supposed she had drank tonight as well, just not as much as Hanna and Aria.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example, when you think about having sex with… Toby, what do you feel?"

"Well… I used to feel excited, but now I don't feel like that would be enjoyable."

"Okay, now think about having it with this person, think about holding them. What do you feel?"

That devilish smile that was on Aria's face when she was straddling me was the first thing that came to my mind, and then thoughts of her lips on mine, her lips on my neck, my abdomen. And I couldn't help the grin that emerged on my face.

"Okay, you definitely have it bad." Emily laughed again, acknowledging the huge grin on my face which gave her and me, the answers we were looking for.

"So, am I allowed to know who it is? Or is it a big secret." She smiled and nudged me lightly with her elbow

I pondered for a moment whether I should tell her or not. Emily was my best friend, and I knew she of all people would understand what I was going through. I knew I'd have to tell her eventually anyway, especially if things went the way I hoped they would.

"It's a secret." I said plainly, and looked at her. The smile slowly disappeared off of her face but she didn't then look upset or mad, just understanding.

"But, since you're my best friend, not telling you isn't an option." I smiled widely as her face lit up.

"Okay, so who's the lucky guy?" she asked eagerly.

"Actually, there is no lucky guy. Only a lucky girl." I said seriously and looked at her, her eyes widened and I continued.

"It's Aria. I'm in love with Aria."

I paused.

"Well… I think."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Next chapter, booooooooom! :)**

**I am ahead of myself, got the next chapter written already and everything!**

**Though with that said, I'm working all week and kind of probably going to bed right now so I will say that it's probably gonna be a few days til the next one is uploaded.**

**Sowwy :(**

**But hey, that's the future, so lets just enjoy right now. :) ****How about enjoying it with this brand new chapter?**

**I should go into advertising...**

**Please review! :D**

**Pretty please?**

Saturday morning rolled around and my alarm went off, waking me from a dreamless sleep.

Who am I kidding, my dreams were full of Aria, and her bedroom, and the sight of her taking off her shirt. I needed a cold shower.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Morning mom." I said groggily as I came downstairs. I grabbed a cup, poured a large amount of coffee into it and sat down at the island in my kitchen.

"Are you alright, Spencer?" my mom asked, concern apparent in her voice, as she moved to stand beside me.

"I'm fine mom; I just have a lot to do before the girls get here." I took my cup and headed toward my room.

"Do you need any help? I'm going to the store now, is there anything you need?"

"Maybe some chips and drinks?"

"Okay, I'll get whatever's there; I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay, bye mom."

I made my way upstairs and sat down at my window, looking out at the sunshine, trying to gather my thoughts and then my phone chimed. It was Emily.

"Hey" I said plainly.

"Hey… Have you talked to her yet?" she said excitedly.

"Jeez Em, I just got up give me a break." I said jokingly, I could never be in a bad mood when I was talking to Emily.

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna text her now and ask her to come over."

"Okay, Han and I are heading to your place at about 5."

"Okay, that gives me plenty of time."

"Okay, I'll see you later Spence, text if you need anything."

"I will thanks, see you soon Em." I threw my phone on the bed and then decided to follow suit, flopping down on my pillows. I looked at my clock. 11 am. Perfect, that gives me 6 hours to shower, get ready and then prepare what I'm going to say to Aria.

-XXXX-

"Aria… I… I think I love you." I was shaking uncontrollably, and my palms were sweaty, I couldn't believe how nervous I was. I mean of course I was telling my best friend that I was in love with her but I was usually so composed.

"Spencer… I… I can't, not after everything that's happened, I mean I've seen the way you treat all those other girls, I can't trust you."

Other girls? What other girls? I don't think I've even spoken to half the girls in our school.

"What are you saying? You don't want to be with me?"

"I just don't trust you." And she turned and left.

"Aria, come back please, I love you, don't leave me!" I began yelling but her figure started blurring and I assumed this is what having a panic attack felt like, and suddenly I saw Hanna.

"What the hell Spencer? I've been calling you for 10 minutes; get your lazy ass out of bed!"

"Whuh... what? What time is it?" I muttered, confused and out of sorts.

"It's 4pm." She said simply.

"4pm. And it's Saturday, right? Oh my god it's Saturday! SHIT!" and I ran from my room straight into the shower.

"What the heck is her problem?" Hanna inquired.

"I think she just has other things on her mind" Emily said with a smile.

-XXXX-

I washed my hair and body vigorously, and as fast as I possibly could. How could I have fallen asleep when I needed to come up with the most romantic speech I'll ever give, and now Aria is gonna be here in an hour and I have nothing to say. I quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself before rushing out and into my bedroom.

"Morning sunshine." Hanna said looking up from her spot on my bed where she was reading a magazine.

"Jesus Hanna! You scared the crap out of me!" I said as I nearly dropped my towel.

"Don't you mean I nearly scared the towel off of you? Seriously, we all know you're super-hot you don't need to come in here and flaunt it."

"Hanna?"

"Hmmm?"

"You do know this is MY bedroom right? How can I be flaunting my so called 'hotness' in my own room? You're not exactly supposed to be in here when I get out of the shower."

"Well maybe if you didn't sleep all day and actually greet your guests when they arrive we wouldn't have to be here while you're naked." She said without a breath, damn she's good.

"Fine. Why are you guys here anyway, Em you said 5 right?"

"Yeah but Hanna was driving me crazy at home so I thought we'd come earlier, I text but you never replied, I guess now we know why, I figured you would have been ready for us like yesterday, you're usually really prepared. Actually, where's Aria, wasn't she supposed to come over?"

"Well, I've been pretty much asleep since after I talked to you on the phone."

"You mean you haven't talked to Aria yet?"

"… Not since last night, no…"

"Spence! Now she's coming over here and not knowing what to expect?"

"Am I missing something?" Hanna's contribution to the conversation was abrupt but I had forgotten she was in the room.

"You didn't tell her?" I inquired, aiming my question at Emily.

"No? Why would I? It's a big deal and it's your decision to tell her, not mine." Even when it was our shared best friend who didn't know my secret, Emily was still so loyal.

"I… Aria and I almost kissed last night… and, I think I have feelings for her okay?" I said at Hanna, and immediately turned my attention back to Emily.

"You what? Are you serious? Wait… you almost kissed? Why didn't you?" Hanna asked a lot more intrigued in our conversation now.

"We were interrupted by my phone ringing with a call asking me to come and pick your drunken ass up and take you home."

"Oh my god… Spence… it was my fault? I'm so sorry, I didn't…" Emily started.

"Em, there is no way you could have known, it's not your fault."

"Wait, so you and Aria left and went back to her place, were about to get it on, but then Emily called you and asked you to come get us because I was drunk?"

"Yes, that's pretty much what happened."

"Damn, passed out on the couch three miles away and I can still cock-block you Hastings." Hanna grinned widely, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway, what are you gonna do?" Emily asked after we all calmed down a bit.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to speak from the heart."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Okay, Chapter 4 a few day later just like I promised. :)**

**Hope you guys like it, I'm really enjoying writing this so I hope I can keep up my motivation, and I hope you guys continue to encourage me like you have been so far. :)**

**Here we go, enjoy. **

**Oh, wait, um... I should probably mention this now... But don't kill me okay?**

**Okay, so, I have the next chapter pretty much ready, and I was going to upload it in a few days, but I've decided not to.**

**Before your head explodes (XD) i'm going to Spain next week for a 2 week holiday and I won't be uploading and new chapters during that time, and i'm super super sorry about that but i've been going non stop with hardly a day off since January and I am in dyer need of some sunshine and some tanning time. :)**

**Now, about Chapter 5, I was going to upload it before I leave but, I realised that since i'm working all weekend, then packing and then jetting off on a plane, I will have no time to write or even start Chapter 6, and knowing myself, I will come back super relaxed but with ridiculous writers block. **

**So, if I don't update before I leave, you won't have Chapter 5 until at least July 4th, but if I do, you may NEVER get Chapter 6 because I have zilch ideas for it :P**

**So basically, what i'm trying to say is, this will be my last update for the next 3 weeks or there abouts, i'm so sorry, I know you guys hate me right now, and I kind of hate me too, but I promise Chapter 5 is worth it! Plus, the cliff hanger on Chapter 5 is much worse than on this chapter so when you eventually read Chapter 5, you'll probably thank me for not leaving it there for 3 weeks ;)**

**Now, onto reading, also, I apologise for the ridiculously long Authors Note.**

**Enjoy and review pleeeeeease! :)**

We must have been living in some crazy parallel world because Hanna was being supportive, Emily was slightly laughing at how badly I had messed up my timing, and it only took me 30 minutes to get ready after I showered. There was no way it could have been the same world we were living in. But hey, that might mean that Aria could feel the same way about me as I feel about her, because in the normal real world, I didn't have a chance in hell of, what the British call 'pulling', Aria.

"Spence, she'll be here in half an hour, so come on, tell us what you have so far." Hanna really was being supportive, I wished I could see more of that side of her, don't get me wrong she is as loyal a friend as they come and so much fun but when it came to showing how she felt, well she had a funny way of doing that.

"All I have is 'I love you' and I don't think that's gonna cut it." I said as I started pacing around my bedroom, usually this meant I was panicking, but I felt strangely relaxed.

"Maybe that's all you need, Spence?" Hanna said.

"That's very romantic Hanna but this is a really big deal and Spencer should probably say a bit more than just that." Emily said, being the logical thinker, usually that was my job but I was clearly preoccupied.

"You know what? I'm just gonna wing it." I said sternly. I nodded, perhaps trying to convince myself, and made my way downstairs.

"Good for you Spence!" Hanna said, Emily frowned slightly and they followed me.

"Well, I'm in love." I stopped in the middle of the stairs, and looked up at my best friends who had been so supportive of me; I smiled and continued on, while we made our way towards the kitchen "I guess I should be spontaneous right?" I said smiling, I felt so at ease and confident and I had no idea why.

"Why should you be spontaneous?" I suddenly didn't feel so confident when I recognised Aria's voice.

"Aria? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I said, my tone slightly accusatory and my voice a little higher pitched than usual.

"To answer your three questions, 1. Yes?, 2. I'm here because we're having a sleepover, and 3. I got in through the back door, it was unlocked as it usually is, Spence." She said whilst raising her eyebrows at me, and then she turned towards Emily and Hanna.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed excitedly and ran over to hug them, giving them both tight loving hugs.

"What? No hug for Spencer? I mean, I know she was being a bit of an idiot just now but , come on? You still love her, right?" Hanna said, not making it half obvious she was trying to push us close to each other.

"I know Hanna, I'm just about to give her one now," she paused and turned to me, "and, of course I love you Spence." She said looking right at me, and began walking towards me. I felt a lump forming in my throat, but I was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible so I replied as quickly and as normally as I could manage.

"I love you too, Aria." She closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around my neck, I put my hands low on her waist and pulled her in for a tight embrace, but knowing Emily and Hanna were there, I reluctantly let go.

"See? That wasn't so hard. Was it Spence?" Hanna began moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively and I shot her a death glare, she got the message and stopped joking around pretty quickly.

"Okay, first things first, what's the plan for tonight Spence?" Hanna asked me as we all made our way into the living room.

"Well, my mom went shopping earlier so we have pizza and junk food, and I got some new DVD's a few days ago. Movie night maybe?"

"Sounds like a plan, Em, will you help me get some stuff from the kitchen?" Hanna asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Han, it's cool, I'll get them now…" I offered, but she quickly cut me off.

"No, no, it's fine, we got it, you two sit tight, make yourselves comfortable." She smiled and widened her eyes so much I thought she was turning into an anime character. Hanna had many talents but being subtle was unfortunately, not one of them.

"What was all that about?" Aria asked as she nodded towards the doorway Hanna had just been standing in.

"I have no idea…" I said plainly. A minute passed and neither of us had said anything.

"… I'm gonna go… pick out a few movie choices." I said and got up off the couch.

"Wait… Spence?" I shot around to face her quicker than you can say Bazinga.

"Yeah?" I resumed my previous spot on the couch, curling my knees underneath me with one elbow propped up on the back of the couch, facing her, eyebrows raised, ready for whatever she was about to ask me.

"I just… I don't want you to… go anywhere." She was looking at her hands, her own fingers entwined, fidgeting, as if she was nervous.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." I moved my arm slightly so it was still resting on the back of the couch but it was outstretched as I began playing with a strand of her hair, and she closed her eyes at my touch.

"Aria, I think we should talk… about last night."

"What about it?" she asked, she moved her hand onto my other which I had resting on my knee, and she started playing with my fingers.

"Do you remember what happened? Do you remember what you said?" I asked, slightly distracted by her fingers playing with mine.

"I remember." She said simply. She wasn't giving me much and I was getting flustered. I was about to speak but she got there first.

"You wanna know a secret?" that seductive whisper of hers was going to get me into a lot of trouble in the future, I could tell.

"Always" I whispered back, trying to be smooth.

"… I still want you, Spence." I didn't have time to reply, or time to think, or time to breath for that matter, before her lips were on mine.

If you could picture what a million fireworks exploding at the same time were to look like, it would look something like what was happening on my living room couch right now. It was slow at first, like a fireworks display should be, but as it grew, and as anticipation built, more and more fireworks would happen, and our kiss grew in passion, in heat and in every single thing that was supposed to happen with a first kiss. Our lips parted slightly.

"Aria…" I whispered/gasped/moaned, I didn't know what I was feeling but I knew it was damn good. I took a deep breath and pressed my lips against hers once more, hard. I moved my hands to her sides and started pulling at her shirt. I loved her, I loved her more than I could ever have imagined loving anything or anyone and I didn't intend on this moment being so viscously passionate but it was turning out that way. Clearly it didn't bother Aria that I was being rough because she was being just as rough with me, she pushed me back so I was lying on the couch and she straddled me.

"God, Spence, I want you so bad." She whispered against my lips. Seriously, she needed to stop whispering or I was going to ravage her.

"Come here now." I stated sternly.

She kissed me again and at that moment I was pretty sure every time she kissed me from now on would be better than the last. She moved her hands to my hair, and I moved mine to her waist, moving them underneath her shirt and slowly, teasingly, up her flat smooth stomach, she groaned against my touch, against my lips, and I moved my tongue against hers, as my hands started to wander towards her chest.

"Spence, did your mom get popcorn… OH MY GOD!"

Aria nearly fell off the couch as she leapt off my body, but my reflexes were sharp and I grabbed her and steadied her by my side as I sat up on the couch once more.

"You guys! Look at you two, all cute on the couch." Hanna said, sitting in the middle of us, smiling like crazy, moving her head from side to side, and looking at us both.

"I'm not sure Han, but I don't think that what those two were doing just now would really be classified as 'cute'." Emily said, Hanna didn't look at her but only replied.

"Whatever Em, I think these two are adorable, regardless of what they were doing."

"Thanks Han, that's really sweet of you to say. However, if you had walked in 10 minutes from now, instead of when you did, I don't think you would have the same opinion." I said laughing, and I looked over at Aria, who had that mischievous glint back in her eyes again. This was going to be a fun night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Oh my god i've missed you guys so much!**

**How's tricks? :P**

**I had a great time, and got myself a lovely tan too, but also some burn and mosquito bites. :/**

**I don't know if and of you guys have ever been bitten by any but if you haven't, they really do suck, and if you have, then you know :( **

**Note: I told my friend Danny about the bites and he told me he hopes I don't have Malaria, so in case any of you are wondering if I do, fear not, I'm perfectly fine :) plus I wouldn't dare die on you from a disease before finishing this story XD**

**So, as promised, (and right on time actually, which is weird for me) here is Chapter 5. :D**

**Thank you guys for sticking with this story and I hope you keep on reading, seems to me like things are just starting to get good ;)**

**As always, please read, please enjoy, and please review! Let me know how you guys are ;P**

It was about 8pm by the time we'd had our pizza and we were settling down on the couch in my living room with our junk food, ready to watch a movie. Hanna and Emily were taking up the three seater couch at the side of the room and Aria had saved me a space on the very cosy loveseat situated diagonally from the TV, on the opposite side of the room from where Hanna and Emily were seated.

"Okay, so what do you guys wanna watch?" I said bending down in front of the large screen with 3 DVD's in hand.

"I have Love & Other Drugs, The Proposal or The Girl Next Door?" I said, looking around at my friends from my half standing position.

"I thought you said you got new DVD's, Spence? They're not new" Hanna whined, and she was back to her old self just like that.

"No, but they're new to my collection." I said sarcastically.

"I haven't seen the Girl Next Door?" Emily said.

"Me either" Aria chimed, I looked at her to try and find her eyes but she was intently focused on something else.

"Aria, we know you two just got together, and that you're in the honeymoon period but can you at least try and be subtle when you're point blank checking Spencer out?" Hanna said with a pretend look of disgust on her face. Aria shook her head and went red before looking up at me shyly, I gave her a smirk that only she could see and she bit her lip.

"Okay, and now you guys are eye fucking each other, perfect." Hanna said loudly, trying to get our attention. I simply put the Girl Next Door in the DVD player and turn it on, before making my way over to the loveseat and sitting right next to Aria, our eyes never leaving each other's.

"Judging by the way things are going, you two are gonna need this more than us." Hanna said as she took the blanket that was on the back of the couch and threw it at Aria and I.

"Hanna!" Emily yelled. I smirked. Aria blushed and sunk down into her seat. I put an arm over her shoulder and she snuggled into my side, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Am I the only one who's seen this movie?" I inquired as the movie began playing.

"I think so, Spence." Hanna said before stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

-XXXX-

Halfway into our second movie, after our laughs and gasps, after it had gotten dark, I whispered to Aria.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" she said not looking at me, and playing with the hem of my t-shirt.

"You're just quiet, I was wondering if you had something on your mind."

"No, I'm okay. I'm just trying really hard to focus on the movie, and not… other things." There was that seductive whisper again, oh no.

"What other things?" I asked, though I thought I knew what was coming.

"… You." This time she whispered directly into my ear before taking my ear lobe between her teeth and nipped it gently. I let out a low sigh that I hoped Hanna hadn't heard. I wasn't so much worried about Emily, she would be discreet enough to keep it to herself but Hanna would make a spectacle. I looked over at them to see if they noticed, but they were intently focused on Love & Other Drugs. Hanna was drooling over Jake Gyllenhaal, and Emily was probably drooling over Anne Hathaway. We were safe.

"This movie has a lot of sex in it…" Aria stated, again low enough for only me to hear. "That's not exactly a good thing to put into my subconscious when all I can think about is you." Not only was she nibbling my ear lobe and kissing my neck but her hands had now decided to join in on the 'let's torture Spencer' game, as she moved her fingers slowly, teasingly, in a circular motion around my inner thigh. I was struggling to breathe normally.

"We can't. Not here. Not now." I protested, though it didn't exactly sound like much of one, nor did I make any move to stop her magical fingers.

"Ssssh… I know you want me, I'm just giving you what I know you can't stop thinking about." She moved her hand, higher, and cupped me over my jeans. I let out a gasp. A very loud one. And I knew Hanna heard it.

"Finally, I'm surprised you two waited this long, with those looks Aria was giving you, I thought she'd be going down on you 20 minutes into the first movie. I gotta give it to you Aria, you have control girl." Hanna said, without a breath, and not even looking away from Jake's butt which was now on screen. Emily wasn't looking at us either, but for different reasons and she was very obviously blushing.

"Thanks Han." Aria said, before moving her hand away, I whimpered slightly at the loss of contact but I knew our cover was blown and that I'd have to wait. Aria turned her head back to my ear.

"Later." She whispered simply.

-XXXX-

1 a.m. rolled around and Hanna and Emily stretched on the couch as the last movie ended. Aria was asleep on my shoulder.

"Aria? Sweetie, wake up." I nudged her lightly as I stroked her long hair.

"I don't wanna get up." She said sleepily.

"It's okay baby, just wrap your arms around me, I'll carry you okay?" I said sweetly.

"Okay…"

I looked over at Hanna and Emily who looked as if they were both about to start crying, I looked at them quizzically, and they both started making heart shapes with their hands and kissing faces at me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, before heading upstairs to my bedroom, with Aria in my arms.

"Goodnight guys." I turned to my friends, and smiled, obviously not being able to give either of them hugs. "Oh, and thanks for helping me out earlier, and listening, I really appreciate it." I whispered.

"Spence? Why are you whispering?" Hanna inquired, leaning against the door of the guest bedroom, where she and Emily were staying for the night.

"Because Aria is asleep in my arms." I whispered again.

"So? As soon as you close that bedroom door and put her on your bed she is gonna be grinding on you like hot lava. I guarantee you in 10 minutes time we're gonna hear some strange noises, she is gonna do some very dirty things to you Spence." Hanna said laughing.

"Hanna, that doesn't even make sense, and no she won't, she's tired so I'm gonna let her rest."

"Awh, Spence, you're so sweet." Emily gushed, she really was emotional tonight.

"Yes, you are sweet, but Aria is one fine piece of ass, if I were you I'd be waking her up pretty soon after I got her alone in my bed." Hanna said, looking into the distance, clearly contemplating the action she had just previously mentioned.

"I think you just hit on my girlfriend, and on that note, I'm going to bed, night guys." I said, and closed my bedroom door with my foot.

I moved the few steps towards my bed and gently put Aria down, with her head resting on the pillows as I went to brush my teeth. I came back in and sat on the edge of the bed, putting my phone on silent, and plugged it in to charge.

"Spence?" Aria said sleepily, as she rolled over.

"I'm here baby, what is it?"

"… for once, I think you should have listened to Hanna."

With that, she was on me like hot lava. Okay… so maybe it did make sense. Somehow she managed to lay me down where she had been taking up residence just a few moments ago, as she moved on top of me. She kissed me ferociously and tugged on my lips with her teeth as she moved her hands to rest low on my chest.

"Spence…" She whispered against my neck as she trailed kisses from my jaw to my ear to my collar bone, and pulled at my black tank top, my head was becoming fuzzy and clouded with arousal and I'm pretty sure I moaned very loudly when she kissed between my breasts as her hand snuck up under my top and she began running her fingers along my stomach.

"Aria…" I moaned again. Whatever she was doing to me seemed to be working, and I guess she thought so too because she smiled that devilish smile at me again. I bit my lip and watched her every move, feeling her fingers moving lower underneath my tank top, towards the waistband of my shorts. A thought occurred to me.

"Aria?" I inquired. She looked up at me, noticing it was in fact a proper question I wanted to ask her, she moved to lay down beside me.

"What is it Spence?"

"If you heard Hanna say that, does that mean you heard the whole conversation?"

"Yes, I did. And yes, I heard you call me your girlfriend."

"… Is it okay? That I call you my girlfriend I mean…" I trailed, I was nervous.

"Of course it's okay, having someone as amazing as you are call me their girlfriend is all I could really dream of Spence."

"Aria… I wanted to tell you this earlier, but we got kind of side-tracked and then the girls walked in on us…"

"You know you can tell me anything." She reassured as she placed her hand on mine and smiled genuinely at me.

"Okay… please don't be freaked out or anything though okay?"

"I won't, I promise."

"I… since last night, with what happened, I was thinking a lot about our relationship, and you've been such a good friend to me as long as I've known you. You always know how to make me smile and make me laugh and I can talk to you about anything. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I guess… what I'm trying to say is, you're my best friend, and I love you Aria." I paused and looked at her "But now… I think I might be in love with you, too."

I smiled at her, but her face was unreadable.

"I freaked you out didn't I?" I moved away from her and sat on the edge of my bed, putting my head in my hands, wishing this moment had never happened.

"Spence, I'm not freaked out, I'm just in shock because I didn't think you would ever feel the same way as I do." Aria wrapped her arms around my waist from behind, and rested her head on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly, trying to look at her again, tears forming in my eyes.

"Come here." She pulled me into her embrace and held me for what felt like an eternity, time always seemed to slow right down when I was with her.

"I love you, Spencer Hastings." She kissed me softly, passionately, meaningfully, and the taste of her lips lingered on mine long after she pulled away.

"Spencer? Are you okay babe?" she laughed slightly, I opened my eyes.

"I'm good, why?" I said goofily, I think she must have drugged me. Or it's possible I was high from that kiss.

"Well, I kissed you and you've been in the same spot with your eyes closed for about a minute, I was worried you fell asleep."

"Sorry, I was taking a minute to remember that kiss; I think that was the best kiss of my life."

"Well, get ready, I'm about to give you another one."

She wasn't lying, the second kiss was pretty damn good too. We lay back on my bed and she put her head in the crook of my neck, wrapping her arms around me.

"Spence? Is it okay if we just… cuddle tonight? This has been a pretty heavy day, and I want to have the memory of the first time you told me you loved me separate from the memory of the first time we… you know…"

"Whatever you want is fine with me sweetie."

Her grip tightened on me as I drifted into a deep sleep.

-XXXX-

The next morning rolled around and I stretched my arms and back before I looked down to see Aria cuddled into my side. I smiled at the memory of everything that had happened yesterday, and last night… she loves me too and I couldn't be happier than I am right now. Well, I could be a little bit happier, just a smidgen, but there was only one thing that was gonna make that happen.

Aria stirred next to me and followed my lead in stretching outwards.

"Morning sweetie." I said, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Morning sexy." She looked up and winked at me. Yeah, that's the tiny thing that's missing.

"You know what I just noticed? Every time you stay over, we wake up nearly at the exact same time." I pondered that thought; it was pretty interesting and strange. Though if I really thought about it, it probably wasn't strange at all.

"Well, I guess now we know that there's a reason for that."

"I guess so."

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She said sweetly, smiling widely up at me and staring into my eyes lovingly.

"I love you too, baby." I leant in and pressed my lips softly to hers.

Suddenly, Hanna burst through the door.

"Come on Spence, we're starving here."

"Don't you ever knock?" I asked.

"Nope. Never. That's the reason I don't miss any of the good stuff." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders as she walked back out the door of my bedroom.

"She has a point you know." Aria stated.

"I guess she does, but I would like to have at least some private moments with you." I said, exacerbated as I made my way downstairs after Aria.

"We will, it's not always going to be the four of us, we'll have some time alone together too."

"Well how about we have that time alone together tonight?" I asked hopeful.

"I can't tonight, I have so much homework to do, since we went to the party on Friday and the sleepover last night, I haven't even started, and I really can't do what Hanna does and do it all Monday morning during Mr. Thomas' History class."

Shot down. Damn. But she had a point, I had done no homework either, since after the party, all my thoughts were completely focused on Aria, and I forgot. Woopsies. She continued:

"But… we could next Friday night? That would give us something to look forward to, and it will get us through this week quicker."

"Sure, that sounds good to me, I'll pick you up at 7 okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." She leaned over my kitchen island and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

-XXXX-

"Okay, I better get going. This homework is going to kill me. Text me later Spence?"

"Of course, I love you." I said placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, see you." Aria waved goodbye and walked out my door.

"Bye Ar." I said and closed the door behind me, leaning against it and sighing, the good kind of sighing. The elated kind. After my moment, I made my way back into the kitchen, where just Hanna remained, since Emily also had homework to do and Hanna never did homework.

"And then there were two."

"Yep, just you and me now Spence. So come on, spill, did you two seal the deal last night?"

"No, we did not. We talked. And we're gonna wait, plus we have our first date next Friday." I stated proudly. I mean if you were taking Aria out on a date, you'd be pretty smug too.

"That's sweet Spence." She said smiling to herself.

"So, what's the procedure for first dates between best friends?" she asked, with intrigue in her eyes.

"What do you mean Hanna? And how do you even know what the word procedure means?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"You're hilarious. I mean, first dates usually go with: dinner, get to know each other, movie, walk to the door, kiss on the cheek. Second dates go: lunch, walk in the park, get to know each other more, walk to the door, first kiss, etc. So, since you guys are already best friends, and you know everything there is to know about each other, what's gonna happen?"

"I… I guess I don't really know." I said, shocked at the profanity in Hanna's observation. And it dawned on me that she was right, what was supposed to happen?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**So, Chapter 6 is kind of just a filler, and it's not that great, but I only started writing it today, and I wanted to get it up tonight.**

**I won't be updating for a little while, so that's why I wanted to update tonight.**

**I'm working crazy hours next week and only have 2 days off, plus my best friends 21st birthday is next weekend and I have a million things to get ready for that so i'll try and write as much as I can but i'm estimating about a week and a half until my next update. **

**I'll do my best you guys!**

**Anyway, I've been in a weird mood all day,**

**"If I was your boyfriend, i'd never let you go!"**

**See what I mean?**

**That's why this chapter is a bit... odd.**

**But hey, i'm a bit odd myself.**

**Please read, enjoy and review!**

**Peaceskies.**

So it was Tuesday, and just three days away from my first date with Aria. We both decided that we should just hang out at school with both Hanna and Emily present this week so we'll have news and gossip to tell each other on our date, which I thought was a great idea since I needed every minute of spare time I had to prepare for the date. After what Hanna said to me in my kitchen the other day, I haven't been able to stop thinking that she's right. She is right. For once…

No. She's wrong. It will be fine. Aria and I have plenty to talk about. We always have. It will be fine. It's not like we're all of a sudden not going to laugh and joke like we always do. It will be fine.

Oh god it's not gonna be fine. I'm so screwed. Oh, there's Hanna.

"Hanna!" I yelled down the hall.

"Yes Spence?" she asked staring at me like I was a mad woman. Well, I kind of was, yelling at her from the other end of the hallway. Only kind of a mad woman.

"I need your help."

"You need MY help? With what? Do you need me to dump a body for you? Cause I'll do it. Just give me a time and a place and a…" I cut her off.

"Hanna! I haven't murdered anyone… yet, and if I do, it'll be you because you won't stop rambling and gloating." I stared her down, and she stopped doing her victory dance at my expense and stared back at me.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. You freaked me out the other day and now I'm terrified about Friday night, what if we have nothing to talk about?"

"What? Don't be silly, it'll be fine, you guys are great together, you'll have loads of stuff to talk about."

"But I… What if I forget what to say? What if I forget how to speak? Oh my god, Hanna what if I forget my own name!" Okay, so maybe I was being dramatic but I had no doubt that should I get nervous enough I could forget more than one of those things. Now I just couldn't decide which one would be the hardest to live without.

"Spencer, listen to me. You're gonna be fine, okay, I promise. Look, come over to my house after school okay? I'll help you."

"Thanks, Han… I just don't want to mess it up, I want everything to be perfect. For Aria."

-XXXX-

"Okay, so, where are you taking her tonight?" Hanna asked as we sat down on her bed that evening.

"Oh my god I don't know, I've been so worried about not having anything to say to her I forgot about WHERE I'm not going to have anything to say to her." I was so unprepared it scared me, usually I'm the one who has everything organised and colour coded and if it weren't for Hanna's comment on Sunday I would have conversation pieces written down and labelled already. Holy crap, am I really this weird?

"Take it easy, that new restaurant opened up a few weeks ago, what's the name of it? The one near the park? The new Italian?" Hanna looked really focused. She may bug me sometimes but I think I might just have to kiss her for being so brilliant. Oh wait, I have a girlfriend, I can't do that. Sugar Puffs.

"Pinocchio! You are brilliant Han! I could kiss you!" Didn't I just have this conversation with myself?

"Hold it sugar lips, you're in a relationship now, you can't just go around kissing every girl you feel like. Though if you and Aria weren't together…" she winked at me, holy crap. My eyes widened.

"Relax Spence, I'm kidding." She rolled her eyes, my god I need to calm down a bit, this anxiety is getting to me. "Okay, so your location is Pinocchio, now, what's next?"

"Um… Conversation?"

"Are you serious? You have no conversation pieces? You can't think of anything to talk about with your best friend? You're Spencer Hastings for crying out loud, wordsmith extraordinaire!" she made a wide outward movement of her hands as if she had written it in large bright lighting.

"I'm… I'm nervous… I've never been lost for words before… But Aria just does that to me, you know? I've always been so sure of myself and it's like, as soon as I see her, my world lights up and my heart skips a beat, but then my mind goes blank and I don't know what to do anymore, like I can't function without her. I can tell her anything and I don't have to worry about what I sound like or like she's gonna judge me, I feel so comfortable and safe with her, like we're in our own little bubble and no one and nothing can touch us. But then sometimes I just feel passion and safety goes out the window, I just need to do whatever it is in the heat of the moment."

"You really love her don't you?"

"I really do, Hanna." I smiled, widely, I couldn't control it, every time I thought about her, I was instantly happy.

"I think you have your conversation sorted, Spence."

"What? How?"

"What you just told me, tell Aria that and I guarantee you everything will be fine."

"Are you sure? But, I can't even remember what I said! What did I say? Tell me so I can write it down and learn it off." Suddenly a hand covered my mouth.

"Spence! If you learn it off by heart, it won't be FROM the heart, don't you see? When you're at dinner, just look at her. Think about everything you love about her and why you care about her, and then tell her what you're thinking. That's the best thing you can do. It'll be straight from the heart, and it will be honest. I promise."

"You're right. That's exactly what I need to do."

"It will be perfect, I can't wait!"

"Han? I appreciate your help, I really do, but you do know that you can't come? I mean, it's a romantic dinner for the two of us?"

"What do you mean I can't come?"

-XXXX-

"Hanna, I can't believe you actually thought we were all going."

"Em, I didn't think we'd all be at the same table or anything, I just thought that we would have dinner too and we'd all be together afterward for a movie or something."

"But Han, Spencer and Aria are together now, they're a couple, and couples do stuff on their own, you know?"

"Everything's changing; I don't wanna lose those two just because they love each other now."

"We won't lose them, we won't let that happen, and Spencer definitely won't let that happen. We're just gonna have to get used to the fact that we won't always being doing everything together, and that they do need some quality time together just the two of them. I mean, if someone told you that every time you and Caleb we're going to have a romantic evening together that you're best friends would be there, you wouldn't exactly be happy about it would you?"

"No… I guess I wouldn't, it's just I'm so happy for them and I wanna know how everything's going."

"You will know, Spence will tell you everything as it happens. Probably because you'll bug her into it and she'll just be trying to shut you up."

"Yeah, you're right Em. I just hope it goes well for them."

"So do I, Han, so do I."

-XXXX-

It had been a couple days since my slight meltdown at Hanna's and I was feeling pretty confident. No, really, I mean it. I knew my date with Aria would only go well if I didn't keep over thinking every decision, so I stopped, and everything feels right again.

"Hey guys." Aria sat down next to me at our usual table for lunch, where myself, Hanna and Emily were already seated.

"Hey sweetheart." I beamed and kissed my beautiful girlfriend on the cheek, Hanna may not be good at Math or English or History or Geography or… well, you get the idea, but my god, she was good at relationship advice.

"Spence, do you mind? I'm trying to eat here." Okay, I take that back, she's a sarcastic so and so.

"Nope, not at all Han, I love kissing my girlfriend, and now I especially love doing it in front of you since you're being so snide about it." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth, I don't even wanna know where it's been." I blushed. Aria blushed. Emily blushed. And I'm pretty sure the lunch lady blushed too.

"Hanna!" Emily squeaked.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Where Spencer's tongue has been is none of your business." I really wish she would stop talking; she was only digging herself into a big Hanna hole.

"Can we please stop talking about my tongue, please?"

"Yeah let's, my girlfriend's tongue is my business and no one else's." Aria said proudly.

"Oh really?" I said seductively.

"Okay woah woah woah, no dirty talk at the lunch tableplease, I was kidding earlier when I said I was trying to eat but if I have to hear that conversation I think I might actually have to leave." Hanna said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, sorry Han." I looked back to Aria who was smirking.

Hmmm… my tongue has a girlfriend… sweet.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Okay, so this Chapter... I had planned to write it as their date... but then all this stuff came out on the screen and I realised I don't have much time before I have to go to work, and I really wanted to update today.**

**So, the next chapter will be the date. I promise. Pinky promise.**

**I also kind of have been putting off writing their date, I haven't exactly had the greatest week ever, and the last thing I really wanted to write about was, love... so... I hope this will be enough for now.**

_nirricles-happen:_**Thank you for your constant reviews, they really keep me going! :D**

_SolitudeMyLove:_**I thought the way I wrote Spencer's thougths was odd, I was kind of overtired and hyper at the same time so it came out a bit different than it probably should have. :P**

_Fender18:_ **I actually think it's easier to write in first person, I always mess up when I try to 'narrate'. Could be from writing poetry for so long that I find it easier. Glad you like it. :)****  
**

**Note: I found this video a few days ago and thought it was awesome, so I wanted you guys to see it (if you haven't already) Don't get me wrong, it really is great how this website is good about spam and everything but sometimes it bugs me when I can't share things, so here's my way around it:**

**Just got to YouTube as normal, make sure you're on the main page and in the address bar just add this to the end of the URL: **

**/watch?v=vUuafk-tFhw**

**It's amazing Sparia, plus I love that song. :)**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Please?**

"Morning, sweetheart." I said pulling Aria into a tight hug outside her locker where she was standing talking to Emily.

"Hey Spence, what has you in such a good mood?"

"You're kidding right?"

It was Friday, the day of reckoning, the day where everything would change.

"Of course I'm kidding…" she looked around and took my hand, pulling me into the empty bathroom and into a cubicle with her, closing the door behind her.

"Aria… I love having you all to myself and all but, why are we in a cubicle?" I said smiling at her.

"So I can do this…" she moved her hands to the back of my neck and the hairs there stood up as she tangled her right hand gently in my hair and tugged me lightly towards her, pressing our lips together. I moved my hands to cup her face as I moved forward slightly, leaning her against the cubicle wall. The kiss growing more heated as every new second passed and she moved her hands low on my waist, pulling my hips into hers. I moaned in the back of my throat and I felt her lips curve into a smile against mine. I took her hands in mine before reluctantly pulling away, and rested my forehead against hers.

"I can't wait for tonight Spence…" she said quietly, looking at her shoes. I put two fingers under her chin so she would look up at me, and as soon as I saw those big beautiful brown eyes, I knew no matter what happened, I would never stop loving her.

"You are so beautiful." I stated absentmindedly, I was starting to think out loud a lot lately, mostly around Aria.

She blushed and looked back down at her shoes.

"We should probably… get back out there, we kind of left Em to fend for herself."

"Okay." She sighed, and placed a final kiss on my lips, before unlocking the cubicle door.

As we made our way back to the locker where Emily stood, now next to Hanna, we saw them smiling at us.

"What's up you two?" Hanna asked, now grinning very widely.

"Eh… Not much Han, are you guys okay?" I asked, looking quizzically at them.

"We're fine… so big date tonight yeah?" I don't know how it was possible but her smile kept getting wider and wider.

"Yep." I said happily as I look down at Aria, and she was looking up at me lovingly with those eyes again. God damn, those eyes…

"I'm so happy for you guys." Hanna said emotionally, moving and pulling us both into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Han." Aria said, clearly surprised at her outburst of emotion, as we hugged he tightly.

-XXXX-

I was sitting in my last class of the day when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Aria: **Hey you :)

**Spencer: **Hey yourself ;)

**Aria: **So 7 tonight right?

**Spencer:** Yep, 7 sharp, I'll pick you up at your house.

**Aria: **Okay sounds good wait 'til you see what I'm wearing! ;)

**Spencer: **It wouldn't matter anyway. I'd think you were beautiful in anything. :)

**Aria: **Awh, I love you but seriously, you won't be able to keep your hands off me. ;)

**Spencer: **I love you too. Is that the plan? To dress so sexy we don't even make it out of the house? :P

**Aria: **Well… My parents are away this weekend… ;)

I swallowed, hard, my throat had gotten very dry all of a sudden and my palms were sweating. Oh boy…

**Spencer: **You don't say…

**Aria: **I do… You could… Stay over if you wanted to… If you don't, I'll be all by myself… And I need someone to protect me, and keep me warm…

**Spencer:** I already have a bag packed.

**Aria: **:P good… make sure you have enough clothes for the whole weekend… or… just some PJ's, I think that might be all you're gonna need. ;)

I swallowed again. I need a to-do list for when I get home. First thing to-do: get mind out of the gutter. Second thing to-do: have a cold shower.

**Spencer: **And all this time I thought you were a good girl… ;)

**Aria: **Hehe, nope… I'm a bad girl… Really really bad ;)

**Spencer: **I guess I'll have to fix that then won't I… ;)

**Aria: **Crap… Mr. Collins just saw my phone… I gotta go… We'll continue this later, I'm not finished with you yet ;)

-XXXX-

"I'm not finished with you yet ;) "

A shiver ran through my entire body, and it was all I could do not to start imagining all the possible things that could mean. It was made easier by the sound of the bell going off, signalling the end of the school, and the start of the weekend. This weekend. The one in which Aria implied we would be spending all of alone, together, in her bed. I quickly shook the thought from my head, pushing it into a place I would re-visit later, much later, when I was alone.

I made my way towards my locker and opened it, shoving my books inside and taking out what I needed for the weekend to study. Which was pretty much all of them.

"You won't need any of those, you're not gonna have time to study. Well, at least not books anyway." Aria whispered into my ear, so quietly, only loud enough for me to hear, and I could feel her breath tickling the back of my neck. I could feel my knees go weak, but I knew that I had to keep up this crazy flirting and teasing confidently, otherwise she would be in total control all weekend. And let's face it; I just don't roll like that.

I turned around to her, leaning down to whisper back in her ear seductively, like she had just done to me moments before.

"You'd be very surprised at what I can do…"

I heard her swallow, loudly. Mission accomplished. I moved back slightly and looked at her intently. She was looking back at me, and time seemed to slow down, as we were locked in each other's gaze, I could have stayed like that forever, just looking at her, taking in her beauty. But I knew eventually I would get an uncontrollable urge to kiss her. And in the middle of the hallway in Rosewood High probably wasn't the best place for that to happen.

"Seriously, you guys need to just fuck already; this eye fucking stuff is getting kind of annoying."

Ah, there's Hanna, I was wondering where she was.

Regardless of our friends' presence, Aria never took her eyes off of me. Nor I, her.

"That might be happening sooner than you think." She stated bluntly, still staring at me. That definitely shook me out of my staring match (or in Hanna's words, 'eye-fucking' match) I think she also realised then what she had said out loud and her eyes widened.

"Oh really? You don't say? Tell me more!" Hanna said sarcastically.

Aria went crimson and before Hanna could see I pulled her over to me and into a tight hug.

"She's just messing with you Han, cause it's gonna drive you insane until it happens and every time we hang out we know you'll be wondering what's going on."

The grin quickly dropped from her face as she realised I was right.

"Ha! Never mind Princeton, you need to get a degree in Psychology Spence." Emily said, bursting into fits of giggles.

"Shut up!" Hanna said storming out of the front entrance. Emily slowly following her, wiping tears from her eyes, trying to see where she was going.

"Good cover Spence… Thanks…" Aria mumbled into my neck.

"I'm protecting you this weekend, remember?" I said as I looked at her.

She smiled and pulled me closer.

"What would I do without you?"

"More like what would I do without YOU. I wouldn't have my tiny Aria that kicks butt."

"I don't kick butt…" she said, blushing slightly.

"Oh right, you don't… I forgot you can't reach that high." I laughed.

She pushed me away and slapped me playfully on the arm. "Hey… that's mean…" she started walking backwards, towards the door.

"I love you really!" I yelled after her.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll see you at 7 Spence" She winked and waved before disappearing out the doors.

I leaned against my locker and closed my eyes.

All I could see was her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**So i've just spent the past 4 hours writing this.**

**I hope it's okay... I'm not exactly sure...**

**I just felt like such an ass because I didn't update for almost 2 weeks and then when I did, you guy didn't even get the date.**

**It's my day off and I thought I might as well write this. I also planned out my next few chapters, so that way I will (hopefully) get them written sooner rather than later. I always get things done quicker and better when I write myself a list.**

**But that's probably the OCD. So thank my disease! :P**

**I hope it's not too disappointing a chapter, I did my best.**

_IAmACritic:_ **I'm sorry about the teasing, but that's just what I do best :P****  
**

I looked at my watch.

_18:58 pm._

I got out of my car and walked the short stretch between where my car was parked and the front door of the Montgomery house.

I stopped just outside the door and composed myself. This was the moment that everything would change for good. A date. An official date. With my best friend. There was no turning back now. Though I didn't want that anyway. I love her. Like I've never loved anyone else and I can't even breathe when I think about not being with her.

I worked up the courage and gently knocked on the front door.

I heard footsteps, and then a slow unlocking sound.

Breathe. Everything will be perfect. Just breathe.

And then I couldn't.

I lost the ability to do anything but stand and gawk.

"Hey Spence." She said. How was she speaking? How was she doing anything but modelling that dress? It was a short black strapless (and backless) dress that hugged her perfectly and the sides were nowhere to be seen as the material only joined at the front.

"I… Um… You… Hot… HEY!" I said, eyes wide, mouth open, officially drooling now.

"I told you." She said with a smirk. "Come on in, I just have to get my bag. Make yourself comfortable, I'll just be a minute."

"Okay…" I said, sitting on her couch, gripping tightly to the box I had brought with me.

"Ready Spence?" she said, now standing in front of me.

"Yep, I'm ready. Oh, and I got this for you."

I handed her the box and watched her closely as she opened it.

"Spence… it's beautiful…" My stomach did a flip when I saw her smile gently as she took the single white rose from the box to admire it.

"It represents innocence, or pureness, and this is our first date, so…" I trailed; my hands fidgeting nervously as she never took her eyes off of me.

"I love it." There was that smile again.

"And I love you too, thank you so much Spence." She placed a light kiss on my lips before disappearing into the kitchen to place the flower there.

-XXXX-

"So where are we going?" she asked as were in the car, making our way to the restaurant.

"You know that new Italian that opened a few weeks ago?"

"Oh my god I've been dying to go there!"

"I know, me too."

"How did you get a reservation? That place is booked out for the next like three months?"

"You're forgetting something very important, Ar."

"I am? What?"

"I'm a Hastings."

"Ah I see, so you bribed them?" she teased.

"No, I used my undeniable charm and good looks." I said, feigning arrogance.

"Well, that's understandable, I mean your charm is one of the reasons I fell for you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Everything you said was charming and sweet, and made me melt." She blushed a little bit and it made my heart go insane.

I looked at her and smiled, gently taking her hand in mine, bringing it to my lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. Her eyes fluttered slowly and her eyes melted like chocolate.

-XXXX-

"You took date advice from Hanna? Did you not have any ideas?" she laughed. I thought it would be a good idea to tell her about how nervous I was throughout the week, as an ice breaker. Honesty. That's what Hanna said.

"I was terrified. It was her fault anyway, telling me we would have nothing to talk about, so it was her responsibility to fix it." I laughed with her as we finished our main courses.

"Spence, you really must have been worried if you convinced yourself WE would have nothing to talk about."

"I was. I just… I wanted everything to go really well. I wanted it to be organised, and planned and just… perfect. But… you can turn my world upside-down with one look. As soon as I see those eyes of yours… my god, I just can't think straight anymore, nothing makes sense and it doesn't even matter that it doesn't make sense because I know that, the world could be falling apart and I wouldn't care, not one bit, as long as I have you."

I looked up at her. She smiled at me. I reached over to take her hand in mine before continuing.

"You're my everything Aria, I would be so lost without you. When I think about not having you in my life, I can't breathe. I feel numb. I'm empty without you. I feel things for you that I never have for anyone else, and the way one smile from you can change everything I know about myself scares me, but at the same time, I love it. I love that I know myself so well, that I'm so composed and then when I see you, I can't even remember what life was like before you. I'm so sure of myself so often and the fact that I don't care about any of that when you're around just proves the same thing over and over again."

Her breath hitched. "And… what's that?"

"That I love you with all my heart."

"I love you so much Spence." She squeezed my hand tightly in hers, as if she would never get to hold it again, and looked at me, her eyes watering with emotion.

"Ladies, would you like to see the dessert menu." The waiter speaking startled us and we jumped, our hands breaking contact.

"Aria?"

"No dessert thanks, we'll be having some at home." She said with a smirk.

"Just the bill, thanks." I said shakily.

"Okay, I'll get that for you right away." He said and hurriedly made his way to the register.

I had a suspicion that our waiter was gay. And I was pretty sure he could tell what Aria was insinuating, and was trying to get us out of there as quickly as possible. For everyone else's sake as much as ours, with the way Aria was looking at me and biting her lip, he was probably afraid she would jump across the table and have her way with me on the floor or worse, against the aquarium situated a few feet behind us. There really was no need to traumatise some innocent fish.

"Here you are." He said, never taking his eyes off Aria.

"Thank you, keep the change." I said placing the money on the small silver tray and handing it back to him, I stood up quickly and Aria followed suit, I was trying to get out of there as fast as was physically possible.

We waited outside the restaurant as the valet arrived and pulled up outside the restaurant in my car.

"Here you are Ladies" he handed me the keys and I flashed him a small smile.

-XXXX-

The drive back to Aria's house was relatively quiet. From the corner of my eye I could see Aria turn her head and look at me closely every few minutes. My palms were sweating and my head was spinning. I was trying so hard to focus on the road in front of me and not let the blurriness afflicting my vision affect my driving. And it didn't… too much.

I pulled up outside her house, and turned off the engine.

"So…" I said slowly, my voice breaking slightly.

"So." She said simply.

"Did you bring that bag with you?" she said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What bag?" I asked worriedly.

"Aren't you staying over?" she asked, opening the passenger door and getting out of the car.

"Oh my god. I totally forgot it."

"That's okay… you can borrow some of my PJ's."

We walked towards the front door. She put the key in and twisted it, unlocking it and opening it slowly. She walked through and I followed, moving with uncertainty. I shut the door behind me, and stayed close to it.

"Are you okay Spence?" she said, walking back toward me and moving within my personal space, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm fine." I tentatively moved my hands to her waist.

She leaned in and placed her lips to mine gently. Our lips moved together perfectly, slowly at first, lovingly. She needed more and she made no bones about it, lightly pushing me against her front door and moving her tongue against my lips asking for entrance. I granted it and our tongues moved slowly against one another, she tangled her hands in my hair and her breathing became heavy. She moved her lips to my cheek, down my jaw and to my neck.

"Aria…" I breathed out, my head was becoming foggy and my thoughts were scattered, I needed to say this now.

"Aria… Wait, please." She stopped suddenly, and moved her head back up, looking at me with intense eyes.

"Spence? What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I…"

I really didn't want to say the next sentence but it was now or never. She would understand. She loves me. She said so herself at dinner.

"I… I'm not ready… For this… For us to do this…" I said slowly.

"Spence… I… I'm sorry, I thought you… in the restaurant… oh my god, I'm such an idiot." Aria moved away from me and over to the couch.

"No you're not; I didn't even know if I wanted to, I've been so torn but… I'm so nervous and I love you and I just want it to be at the right time. I'm sorry for leading you on like that."

She took my hand and moved her thumb in gentle circles over the back of my hand, and her eyes met mine.

"You didn't lead me on; I should have asked what you were thinking about, or how you were feeling about it. I love you so much; I'll wait for as long as you need Spence. I want it to be perfect for you. For both of us."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I pulled her into my embrace and held her tightly; I never wanted to let her go.

"Will you still stay over?"

"Of course I will. I'm still you're protector remember?"

"And my own personal radiator."

"I shouldn't feel so happy right now, I'm being used for my warmth and clear height advantage over you."

"You just love the small jokes, don't you?" she asked as we made our way upstairs to her bedroom.

"I love small jokes, I love tiny animals, and I love you, shorty."

She smirked as she took out two pairs of shorts and two tops from a drawer.

"Think fast." I turned when I heard her voice only to have shorts and a top thrown at my head.

"What was that for?" I asked, pulling them off my head and putting them on her bed as I unzipped my dress at the side.

"Because, you're mean." She moved over to her bed and climbed in, looking up at me from her place under the blanket.

I let my dress fall to the floor before moving the shorts up my long legs on and pulling the tank top over my head. I could feel Aria's eyes all over me.

"You're so sexy." She said, now biting her lip, lust visible in her eyes.

"Ar? Do you want me to sleep downstairs?"

"No, of course not."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's me that's not ready, I don't want to flaunt it in your face when you're already being so amazing and patient."

"Spence, I love you, that's all that's important right now, and I want your arms around me."

"Okay… just kick me out at any stage if it gets too much." I moved to turn off the light before getting into her bed, lying down next to her and wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her tightly against my body.

"I love you Spence."

"I love you too."

I placed a long soft kiss on her lips before we both drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**I spent all afternoon yesterday and today writing this and before I had even realised it, is was becoming super long, and so I was like:**

**"Woah, Claire, calm down, save some for the next chapter!"**

**So that's exactly what I did.**

**The next update will be a continuation, finishing how this chapter ends and then straight into the upcoming event. I wanted to finish this all together but then I remembered I wouldn't have enough to write in the next one.**

**I've just realised that whole paragraph probably made no sense to anyone, but hopefully once your finished reading this chapter, you might understand what I mean.**

**Probably not.**

**Highly unlikely.**

**I don't even know what I mean most of the time.**

**Oh well...****  
**

**Read, Enjoy, Review. :)**

**Peaceskies.**

_SolitudeMyLove: _**I'm Irish :P though I didn't use '18' instead of '6' for any particular reason, I guess Spencer just has a digital watch in this story. :P****  
**

So, it was Monday, the start of the week again, and a week and a half since Aria and I's first date. Everything was perfect. Aria was being amazing and patient with me and I couldn't be happier right now, we were kind of inseparable, much to Hanna's annoyance and Emily's disappointment. We had spent pretty much every single day together since we became a couple. Mostly in the confinements of our houses where people couldn't necessarily see us together, but nonetheless we were constantly together.

I got lost in my thoughts for a moment before I realised I had walked straight past where the girls were sitting at our lunch table.

"Spence? Earth to Hastings? DUDE We're over here!"

I turned around to see Hanna staring at me like I had two heads. This clearly wasn't the case. If I did have two heads, there was no way I could have been stupid enough to forget where I was going at lunch.

"What? Oh, hey sorry, I was distracted." I sat down next to Aria and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked, placing her hand on mine on the table.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about you and got lost in my thoughts again."

"Awh, Spence." She hugged me tightly.

"Spence, you're such a softie." Emily said with a small smile.

Hanna was silent. We all looked at her, waiting for a comment. She looked up from her food, stared at all three of us and spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're adorable, you're so cute, blah blah blah, vomit." And then she began eating again.

"Nice Han." I said sarcastically.

"What? We get it, you two are adorable together, but you don't need to flaunt it in our faces the whole time."

She got up and left.

"What the hell?" I asked annoyed. "I'm going after her."

"Spence! Wait!" Aria and Emily both yelled after me to come back but I was already out the door.

I saw Hanna go into the bathroom and followed her in. She was leaning against a sink staring into the distance.

"What the hell is up with you?" I questioned.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You've been a pain in the ass since me and Aria got together and I want to know why. You know how much I love her and she loves me, we're supposed to be your best friends, aren't you happy for us?"

"Best friends? Really? That's hilarious Spence, the last time I checked, best friends were supposed to hang out together, they were supposed to gossip and they were supposed to be there for each other. Since you two started going out, I've lost both of you, you're not my best friends anymore." She started out angry, but her voice cracked right at the end and I could tell how upset she was.

"Han, we can still do all of that. But, Aria and I just started going out, we need time alone together, just the two of us, while we figure this whole thing out. It's still so new to us, and we're just trying to get it right. Please believe me when I say that neither of us want to lose you or Emily, we need you two, we're a family and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Okay…" she sniffed.

"Listen, I have a plan for my second date with Aria, but I want it to be a surprise, and I know Emily can't keep a secret, can you help me out with that? It's gonna require a lot of time spent with me… I hope that's okay?" I nudged her in the side lightly with my elbow, and I saw a smile tug at her lips.

"That sounds… bearable… only just, and you better not start all that smart talk, you know I don't understand those big words you use." She pushed her hair over her shoulder and strutted off.

"I wouldn't even think about it Han." I said laughing, following her from the bathroom.

-XXXX-

The next day at lunch the atmosphere was much less fickle. Hanna seemed in a good mood and everything was right with us again. That was until Aria walked in and slammed her bag down on the table.

"Ar? Are you alright?" I asked, placing my hand on hers like she had done to me the previous day.

"No, Mr. Collins is such a… a dick!" she yelled.

"Your math teacher? What happened? What did he do?" Emily asked.

"We have his really important test coming up and he has been telling us since Christmas that it would be the end of March."

"That's not for another three weeks though?" I asked confused.

"Exactly, and last period he told us he's moving it forward, to this Friday."

"What? He can't do that, can he?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"What an idiot!" I said angrily.

"Yeah, and I haven't even started studying for it, I'm lost in algebra and I'm gonna fail, my parents will ground me and I'll never have a life again, and all because that jerk doesn't want to spend his Spring Break correcting our tests." Aria's anger had slightly dissipated , and was replaced now with sadness and disappointment.

"What am I gonna do?"

"This is what you're gonna do." I stated simply.

"You're gonna go home after school today, you're going to eat something substantial, you're going to write down a list of everything you don't understand, then you're going to wait until 5pm at your house, for me to finish Field Hockey and we're going to have a study date. And that same thing is going to happen for the next three nights, until you're an expert."

"Spence… you can just give up the rest of your week to help me study."

"Of course I can, math is my thing remember? I'll get you an A in that test, I guarantee it."

"Seriously? You would do all that for me?" She asked.

"Of course, you're my best friend, and my girlfriend and I love you, I'd do anything for you." I paused and turned to Emily and Hanna quickly. "That goes for you guys too, if you ever need anything, you come to me, got it?"

Aria moved closer to me, and spoke quietly.

"I really wish we weren't in the middle of the cafeteria right now because I really wanna kiss you… like, everywhere…"

I breathed heavily.

"You can kiss me when you ace that test, oh and there will be no kissing during study time, we get distracted too easily and you need to study."

"Awh, but Spence, I…"

"No buts, it's not happening, only study breaks are for drinking, eating and kissing. No other allotted time."

"Okay, you have to stop being so bossy, you taking control is really turning me on."

"Oh… crap, sorry Ar…" I blushed and turned away from her.

The bell for the end of lunch rang and we all made our way to our lockers to get our books. Aria moved over and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you so much Spence, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Anything for you sweetie." I smiled at her as she and Emily headed for their next class.

"Spence?

"Yeah Hanna?" I said turning to face her as I pulled books from my locker.

"I thought you didn't have Hockey practice on Tuesdays? And I thought we were supposed to be planning your date tonight?"

"I don't have Hockey on Tuesdays, and we are planning it tonight, but Aria really needs my help so I have to help her study. We have about an hour after school to plan and then I'll head to Aria's."

"You're a genius." Hanna said smiling.

"Yeah. That's kind of why she needs my help to study?" I said sarcastically.

"You're so cocky, I'll see you later Spence." She said laughing and heading for class.

"Bye Han." I grabbed my last book and closed my locker before heading to math myself.

-XXXX-

After school, I quickly got in my car and made my way over to Hanna's.

"Hey Spence." She greeted my happily at the door and we walked into her kitchen and sat down.

"So, what did you have in mind for this date?" She asked before handing me a cup of coffee.

"You know that exhibition that's on next week in Philadelphia?"

"You mean the art show that Aria has been talking my ear off about for the past like 70 years?" she said sarcastically.

"It hasn't been exactly 70 years but yeah, that one." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Hasn't that been sold out for, like, ever?"

"It has, but my dad gets free tickets to random exhibitions every year because he buys a lot of the art, so this year, he got tickets to the exhibition next week. I asked him if I could have the tickets because he and my mom are going out of town that morning for over a week, and he said yes."

"That's amazing, Spence. But…" the look on Hanna's face told me she didn't quite agree with me on this.

"What? You don't think it's a good idea?"

"It is a good idea. It's a great idea. A fantastic idea. In fact, it's probably too good."

"How can an idea be TOO good?" It wasn't often that Hanna would be the one confusing ME, but that was the case right now.

"It's only your second date with her. What about the rest of them? You'll never be able to top that."

She was right. Again. Goddamn it, I'm an idiot sometimes.

A thought occurred to me, and I remembered something. Suddenly all I could hear was Aria's voice.

"_You took date advice from Hanna? Did you not have any ideas?"_

"Thanks for the advice Han, but… I think I'll go with this." I said, smiling slightly thinking about Aria's words.

"It's your decision Spence, I just wanted you to have my honest opinion."

"Thanks Han, I appreciate it."

"Okay, so let's talk clothes!" Hanna jumped excitedly.

-XXXX-

It was almost 5 o clock when I pulled up at Aria's house. I quickly grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and got out of the car, locking the door behind me, before walking that familiar stretch to the front door of her house. I knocked lightly before immediately being greeted by Aria.

"Hey Spence"

"Hey, so how's it looking so far?" I asked, following her into her living room and setting my bag down on the couch next to hers.

"Horribly, I can't do anything, and I'm gonna fail so bad and I just don't understand integration, I mean why the hell would you want to do ANYTHING backwards, Nevermind math and I just found this page that says…"

I cut her off quickly by roughly kissing her, holding her face in my hands. She immediately moved her hands to the familiar spot on the back of my neck and running her fingers through my hair. I kissed her once more, longingly before slowly pulling back.

She moved her eyes to meet mine, panting slightly. We looked at each other for a minute before she spoke.

"I thought you said no kissing outside allotted time?" she said smiling.

"Technically we haven't even started yet so we were still in allotted time."

"Now you're just making up rules." She said leaning against my shoulder.

"Well, I'm good at it, so i'm allowed."

"True… Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"If this is a study date, does this also make this our second date?" she wiggled her eyebrows. I laughed.

"God no, I have a much better plan for our second date." I wiggled my eyebrows back at her.

"You do? What is it?"

I put my right index finger against the side of my nose and held it there. "Don't worry your tiny little body about it. Now come on, let's get started."

-XXXX-

"Okay, I'm finished those questions." Aria said, tiredly. We had been working all night and it was getting pretty late.

"Okay, I'll have a look at them."

I examined the piece of paper Aria gave me as she leaned back against the couch, resting her head and closing her eyes.

"Ar, these are all exactly right, didn't I say you could do it?" I looked over at her to see she was sleeping.

I stood up and moved my hands around her before picking her up and brining her upstairs. I lay her down on her bed and pulled a blanket over her. I gently kissed her forehead before writing a quick note and leaving it under her phone beside her bed. I looked at her once more before leaving and shutting her door behind her. I made my way back downstairs and began gathering my things, shoving them into my bag.

"Spencer, are you two finished for the night?" I heard Ella say from behind me, I quickly turned to answer her.

"Yeah, Aria's exhausted so she's upstairs sleeping, I'm just getting my stuff and then heading off." I pulled my bag over my shoulder.

"It's really good of you to give so much of your time up to help her, I'm so glad she has such a good friend like you, one that she can count on."

"I'm just doing what I can to help her out, I know how worried she is about the test so…" I trailed.

"Well, regardless, I'm very grateful."

"It's no problem, really, I better get going, I'll be over tomorrow again to help her, of course, only if that's okay with you?"

"That's perfectly fine with me; I'll make extra spaghetti tomorrow."

"Oh, great thanks. Goodnight Mrs. Montgomery."

"Goodnight Spencer."

I closed the door behind me before making my way back to my car. I drove the few minutes to my house and pulled up in the driveway. I made my way inside and straight upstairs. I fell onto my bed and fell asleep instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait you guys, I know I was on sort of an updating roll last week and then all of a sudden stopped.**

**I was working all weekend and have been off for the past few days.**

**This chapter is WAY longer than I anticipated and that's why it took so long to update, but I hope you like it. :)**

_SolitudeMyLove:_** I sort of stole that idea from the show, yes, mostly because it's one of my favourite episodes, plus it's the episode that contains the line "yesterday you were ready to give me tongue for giving you two tickets" that Spencer says to Aria. (which we all know she secretly wanted to do) every digital watch i've ever owned was 24 hours, so that's all the experience with them I have to go by. :P**

_Fender18:_ **I see you picked up on that ;) yes the Hastings will be out of town, definitely the perfect opportunity... I mean, who knows what could happen when Spencer is all by herself for a week? ****Well, of course, I do... but unless any of you are cyber mind readers, upcoming events are safely locked away in my brain. ;)**

**Though I am hoping that what I have planned will work out well when I go to write it, and I also hope that it satisfies you guys' hopes of what this story will bring. :)**

**But that's still a little while away, so for right now please enjoy this crazy, ridiculously long chapter (seriously it's like 5k+ O_O ).**

**You guys do that, and i'm gonna go pass out for a while, my eyes are kind of falling out of my head right now...**

**Read, Enjoy, Review. **

**(pretty pretty please... I think I really earned it with this one!)**

Aria woke up that morning to the sound of her alarm loudly buzzing beside her. She was still in the clothes she wore yesterday and though she didn't remember how she got there, she was lying on her bed.

"Aria? Are you up yet?" she heard her mum call her from downstairs.

"Yeah, I am."

She got up and got changed. She put a small bit of make-up on before grabbing her bag off the desk in her room and then moving back to her bed to pick up her phone. She noticed a piece of paper underneath it. She picked it up and opened it, reading it slowly, as a gradual smile spread across her face. She put the piece of paper in her pocket and made her way downstairs.

"Aria, are you having breakfast before you go?"

"No, I'll just get something in school."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home, oh and we're having spaghetti for dinner tonight; make sure to remind Spencer to bring her appetite." Ella laughed.

"Spencer's coming for dinner?"

"Yes I told her I would make enough for her tonight, she is helping you study, I think it's the least we can do."

"Thanks mom, I'll tell her, see you later."

-XXXX-

It had been quite a stressful morning so far. My alarm didn't go off which resulted in me getting up half an hour late, and rushing to school. I got there with a few minutes to spare and was now standing at my locker, pulling books out of it. I was a total mess, and I looked it.

"Hey Spence, are you okay?" Emily and Hanna approached me looking slightly anxious.

"Not really, my alarm never went off and I got up half an hour late, I haven't exactly had the best start to the day." I sighed loudly before closing my locker.

"So how did the 'studying' go last night." Hanna said suggestively.

"Really well, I don't know what Aria was so worried about, she really does know her stuff, she just needed to revise a little bit, she's gonna do great."

"Spence, I didn't mean the studying, I meant the 'STUDYING'" she drew the last word out slowly and gave me a very evident wink.

"We didn't do that kind of study, Han. It was an actual study date." I said matter-of-factly.

"You're so boring, where's the fun in that."

"There isn't any, but there wasn't supposed to be, plus her mom was there anyway."

"Oh speak of the devil, hey Ar." Hanna said.

I turned and saw her walking towards us, a huge smile on her face, before greeting any of us she pulled me into a tight hug, running her fingers along the back of my neck.

"Well I never, how rude." Hanna said sarcastically.

She pulled away slowly and then greeted both Hanna and Emily with hugs before moving back to my side.

"I got your note. And I figure you were the one who brought me upstairs to bed?" she asked.

"Spence! I thought you said there was no 'studying'? You dog…" Hanna moved to high five me before I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No, Han, she fell asleep on the couch after a hard nights work and I brought her upstairs and put her into bed. She looked exhausted."

"Yeah, and then I woke up this morning to this note beside my bed."

She took the note out of her pocket and moved between Hanna and Emily.

"Is it okay if I show these guys Spence?"

"Go ahead, it's not like there's anything bad in it, sorry to disappoint Han." I winked at her slightly.

"Come on Ar, read it out loud." Hanna encouraged.

"Okay, 'Aria, who told you you're not good at math? *sticky out tongue face* when you're reading this, you probably won't know how you got upstairs, but you fell asleep on the couch so I brought you up to bed, I just couldn't wake you, you looked too adorable. I hope you're not mad at me for leaving without saying goodbye, but you deserved the break after how hard you worked last night. I need you to know how much you amaze me. (Not just with your math skills) but with how well you do in everything, you're so creative, and charismatic, empathic and understanding. You can do anything you put your mind to, and I hope you realise it, because whatever it is you decide you want to do, I hope you know I'll be right behind you, supporting you, and waving a flag with your name on it. (I can get a flag, but it's optional.) P.S: I freaking love spaghetti.'"

"Wow Spence, you're such a loser." Hanna said.

"Yeah, but she's my loser." Aria wrapped her arms around my waist protectively.

The morning bell rang and we all made our way to class.

-XXXX-

At the end of the day, I opened my locker and pulled out all my math books and notes.

"Hey, are you coming over now or do you have things to do first?" Aria leaned against the wall as we talked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"You are too cute." I said with a smile, she blushed a little and smiled up at me.

"I don't have anything I can think of, do you want a ride?"

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks Spence."

We linked arms and walked out to my car, before getting in and driving to Aria's house. We got out and made our way inside, sitting down in the same spot we were in last night.

"I'll just get us some drinks." Aria made her way into the kitchen as I took out my books and started writing out exercises for Aria to do. She re-entered the room and set two glasses down on the table in front of us.

"Spence? Before we start working can we do something?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"I haven't kissed you in almost 24 hours, what do you think I wanna do?" she said softly as she moved closer.

I leaned in the rest of the way and pressed my lips to hers lightly. She immediately deepened the kiss as she slid her tongue into my mouth and began massaging my tongue with hers, she groaned softly as I moved my hands to her waist. She tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me even closer. She placed a final chaste kiss on my lips before moving a hand to cup my cheek.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." I moved my hands to her back and pulled her towards me once more, kissing her once and hugging her.

"Okay, let's pick up where we left off yesterday."

-XXXX-

"Aria will you get some plates please?"

"I'm on it."

"Ar, I'll help you." I offered.

"Spencer, you're a guest, you just make yourself comfortable." Ella said.

"Yeah Spence, sit your butt back down." Aria joked.

"Aria…" Ella said with raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry… sit your backside back down… better?"

We all laughed as Byron and Mike also made their way to the table. Ella brought out a large tray with 5 plates on it, placing them in front of everyone at the table as Aria sat down beside me and smiled, taking my hand underneath the table.

-XXXX-

"That was delicious, thank you Mrs. Montgomery." I said, taking a drink of water.

"Thank you Spencer, you know you're welcome to have dinner with us any time you want."

"I'll remember that, thank you."

"Thanks mom, me and Spencer are gonna go back to studying."

"Okay, we'll try and keep it down."

"Thanks mom."

We took our books from the living room and moved upstairs to Aria's bedroom. She cleared her desk and put her books down. I set down a piece of paper in front of her.

"Okay, try doing these 10 questions and see how you do."

"Okay."

I sat down on her bed and looked at my phone.

**Hanna:** Spence how's the 'studying' going? ;)

**Spencer:** It's still just study Han, nothing else; get your mind out of the gutter. ;)

**Hanna:** Tell that to Aria, not me!

**Spencer:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Hanna:** It means she's horny as hell :P

**Spencer:** Has she said something to you?

**Hanna: **We always talk about that stuff. Don't worry Spence, it's nothing bad, she's not complaining, it's just joking around.

**Spencer:** Oh… Okay. I better get back to it Han, I'll talk to you later.

I moved over to her, and put my hands on her shoulders

"Are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm just done."

"Great, I'll correct it for you."

I sat back down on her bed and looked over the piece of paper.

"100% correct again, you have nothing to worry about with this test, I promise you."

"Thanks so much for all your help Spence, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Hey, I just explained some things, you did most of this stuff on your own, you really don't give yourself enough credit."

"Well thanks for being here, and for giving up your week just to help me."

"Any time, I think we're about done for the night."

"I could sleep for the rest of my life, I'm so tired." Aria fell back onto her bed.

"You need a break, go asleep, I'll see you tomorrow." I leaned down and kissed her. I grabbed my things and moved to the door.

"Bye Spence."

"Bye Ar."

I made my way downstairs and headed out to my car. I drove home and tried watching some TV. After a while I decided Aria had the right idea and went to straight to bed.

-XXXX-

It was Friday and Aria was nervous. I was nervous for her, but I was trying my best to be calm.

"It'll be fine, you know this stuff, you've studied so hard over the past few days and I know you can do it."

"Thanks Spence, I'm just scared he'll give us horrible questions, he's done it before."

"Even if he does, it's nothing you haven't prepared for, I gave you hard questions last night, and you did fine with them."

"I'm just gonna be nervous until it's over and done with."

"Hey guys, you two look terrified, what's up?" Hanna asked as she stopped walking.

"Aria has her math test today, she's a little bit nervous."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Spencer said you were doing really well all week, I'm sure it'll be fine Ar." Hanna said supportively.

"I know, I just want to do it now, I don't want to have to wait until last period."

"Hey, how about you guys come over to mine tonight for a sleepover? My mom's out so we have the place to ourselves, it can be kind of a 'screw you Mr. Collins' party."

"That's a really good idea Han."

"Yeah it is, I'd love to, thanks Han."

"No prob, I'll text Emily and see if she can come. I'll see you guys later."

"See you later Han."

"Okay, I gotta go to class Spence; I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay, see you later Ar."

-XXXX-

Emily, Hanna and I were waiting at my locker. Hanna texted us all telling us to meet her there after school and we would drive to her house then. We were just waiting for Aria to get there. We were all silent and I could tell that Emily and Hanna were just as nervous for Aria as I was. I caught a glimpse of her dark hair and a second later saw her face as she made her way towards us. She was grinning widely and as soon as she saw me she started running. She jumped into my arms as I caught her and spun her around.

"Oh my god, that was the best test I have EVER done, it went so well!" she exclaimed excitedly as I put her down.

"I'm so happy for you; I told you you could do it." I smiled at her.

"Good job Ar!" Emily said.

"It looks like we've got two brainiacs in the family now." Hanna said as she put her arm around both Aria and I at the same time.

"Come on guys, let's blow this joint." Hanna said in a mocking voice.

We linked arms and all made our way out of school as fast as possible.

-XXXX-

"Em, you pick the DVD, we always do so you should this time." I said.

We were all sitting in Hanna's living room, trying to decide what to do for the night to celebrate Aria's ass kicking of that test. Oh, that reminds me.

"Hey, I told you you're a butt kicker." I whispered into her ear as she sat down next to me.

"Maybe a little." She smiled at me before putting her feet up on the couch and cuddling up into my side.

"Okay, Sliding Doors it is." Emily said and she moved over to sit down on the couch next to where Aria and I were sitting.

"I love that movie!" Hanna exclaimed excitedly as she jumped onto the seat next to Emily.

"Spence?" Aria asked me.

"Yeah?"

"You said you have something planned for our second date?"

"Yep, I do."

"Well, are you gonna tell me anything about it? I mean, it's not like I have any major things going on in my life that make me super busy but I do need some notice you know." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, of course, I have it planned for next Thursday night."

"Thursday next week? That's so far away. Can't we do something this weekend" She pouted slightly, and I moved to kiss her pouted lips gently.

"This is the kind of something that can't be moved…" I said regretfully, I really wanted to do something this weekend with her but the exhibition would blow her away, and I needed it to be a surprise so telling her was not an option, but I was running out of excuses, and fast.

"Well, can we have our second date this weekend and then our third can be next weekend? Thursday kind of in the middle of the week, I don't know if my mom will let me go out."

"She can't this weekend." Hanna blurted out.

"She can't? Why not?"

"Because…" Hanna paused, "I already asked her to help me with… a… book report that's due in next week, she must have forgotten to tell you, right Spence?" There was that wide eyed anime look on Hanna's face again.

"Oh, eh, yeah, exactly, sorry Ar."

"Oh, I guess that's okay then, I mean I'm not gonna deprive Hanna of education. But I still have to get around my mom and dad."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

We then concentrated on the movie, and I quickly and subtly texted Hanna,

**Spencer: **Quick thinking, thanks Han.

**Hanna: **No prob Spence, we may as well do that project tomorrow.

**Spencer:** Didn't you make that up?

**Hanna: **Not entirely… I could do with some help.

**Spencer:** Okay, I'll help you.

I saw Hanna smile over at me and I rolled my eyes. This would be a long weekend.

-XXXX-

The next evening rolled around and I asked Emily to get Aria out of her house for a while, so I could go over there without her wondering why I wasn't at Hanna's.

I knocked on the front door of the Montgomery house and waited for an answer, I was quickly greeted by Ella.

"Hi Mrs. Montgomery."

"Hi Spencer, Aria's not here at the moment, she and Emily have gone out…"

"Oh no, I was actually looking to speak to you."

"Oh okay, come on in." I made my way inside and into the kitchen where Ella poured both of us drinks.

"What can I do for you Spencer?"

"Well, there is an exhibition on in Philadelphia this Thursday evening"

"Yes, Aria was saying something about it a little while ago."

"Yes, she was trying to get tickets, with no luck, but you see my parents get tickets to exhibitions there all the time and so I have two, I was hoping to take Aria with me and kind of surprise her. She knows nothing about it but I know since it's on a Thursday it might be an issue for you and Mr. Montgomery so I thought I would stop by and see if it's okay if I take her with me, I promise we won't be too late home."

"That seems perfectly fine with me Spencer, I know how responsible you are and you always take care of all the girls when you're with them. Of course she can go."

"That's great, thank you so much. Oh and this is a surprise so, would it be okay if you don't mention this visit to Aria when she gets back?"

"Of course, mum's the word."

"Literally." I joked, and we laughed together. I couldn't help but think how kind and welcoming Aria's parents were and that Ella and Byron would be accepting of Aria and I if they found out about our relationship.

"Great, I'll probably be here at about 6 to collect her."

"I'll see you then, take care Spencer."

"I will, you too." I quickly walked back to my car and drove home. I heard my phone chime and pulled it out to see I had a text from Aria. I opened it and began replying as I walked inside.

**Aria: **How's the report going? I miss you :(

**Spencer: **Pretty well, I miss you too, weekends are no fun without you. :(

**Aria:** At least we have our date to look forward to, where are we going again? ;)

**Spencer:** You know very well that you're not allowed know that information. :P

**Aria:** I'll get it out of you eventually!

**Spencer:** I highly doubt that, but try your very best.

**Aria:** I have my ways… ;) I better go, Emily and I are in the movies, ttyl love you :) xxx

**Spencer:** Have a good time, I love you too, eat some popcorn for me :D xxx

I threw my phone on my bed and decided to make a start on my homework.

-XXXX-

I thought Thursday would never come and when it finally did, I thought Aria would burst before we even got there.

"Please tell me Spence!" Aria moaned, again. At lunch, again. Making Hanna laugh, again.

"I can't believe she hasn't given up yet." Hanna laughed.

"I won't give up until she tells me." Aria said.

"I want it to be a surprise."

"You keep saying that and I keep telling you that I don't like surprises."

"Guys, will you please tell me?" Aria had been making a habit of trying to crack me and when she failed, she would move onto Hanna and Emily.

"They don't know where I'm taking you Aria." I said innocently.

"Emily definitely doesn't because she would have told me by now…" Emily blushed and looked down. "And Hanna… Hanna has a cocky grin on her face so she definitely knows."

Hanna took out her phone and pretended to text. "You're not getting jack out of me Montgomery."

"I hate you all." Aria frowned and pouted. She was too cute when she was pretending to be mad.

"Well, you can hate us all you want but as long as you're ready by 6 tonight that's all that matters."

-XXXX-

Later that evening I arrived at Aria's house, at 6pm sharp.

"Hi Spencer" Ella greeted me at the door before I even had a chance to knock.

"Hi Mrs. Montgomery."

"Aria will be down in a minute, she's just grabbing something."

Aria came down the stairs slowly, in a short red dress and matching ruby red lips.

"Hi." I said simply.

"Hi Spence." She smiled at me and we stood looking at each other for a moment before I remembered Ella was in the room, and she was now looking at us both like we were a little crazy.

"Eh, we should probably get going. Are you ready?" I asked as I opened the door.

"I'm ready, see you later mom."

"Bye you two, have a good time." Ella closed the door behind us and we walked to my car, I opened the passenger door for Aria and closed it once she was safely inside.

"So where are you taking me?"

"That would be telling…" I pulled out of her drive and got on the road, starting our journey to Philadelphia.

"Please, tell me Spence, or have you forgotten I hate surprises?"

"How could I forget that since you've been reminding us for the past week? Aria, I promise you, you'll like this one."

"I guess I'll have to trust you then. Mostly because I'm already in the car and you're going about 80mph, Jesus slow down!"

"Sorry Ar, I forgot you don't like it when I drive fast."

"Well, you better start remembering a lot of things about me. We were just friends before but if you're out of line now, I have the power to withhold sex."

"What? You wouldn't!" I said in mock fury.

"I really would." She retorted just as sarcastically.

"So we're not even having sex yet and you're already withholding it? That's gotta be some kind of record."

"Aria Montgomery, world record setter… Yeah, I like the sound of that."

-XXXX-

I pulled over and parked a short walk from the art gallery.

"Okay, we're here" I got out of the car and moved to the other side of the car to open the door for Aria.

"Thanks Spence."

"Hey, Aria?"

"Yeah?"

I moved closer to her and pressed her against the door of my car, moving my hand to her face and resting my other on her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Spence."

I captured her lips and kissed her passionately as she pulled at my waist to press us closer together. As we kissed it dawned on me that this was our first kiss in public, as a couple. I pulled back and looked around, nobody even gave us a second glance.

"I love not having to hide us." Aria smiled up at me.

"I know, no one here knows us and they don't care, it's like a secret holiday away for a night."

"It's perfect." I smiled back at her and moved my hands to her small waist, turning her around.

"Okay, we just have to walk for a minute, close your eyes."

"Okay, okay." She closed her eyes and covered them with her hand.

I held on tightly to her as I guided her towards the entrance.

"Careful, you have to go up steps now."

I helped her navigate the few steps upward and we came to a stop just outside the door.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Wait… okay, now you can open them."

Slowly she let her eyes adjust to the bright lights of the entrance to the art gallery.

"Oh. My. God. Is this what I think it is?" she asked excitedly, grabbing my hands in hers.

"Yep." I said smiling.

"Okay, I changed my mind; I'm not withholding sex from you. EVER."

"I thought you'd like it." With every happy word that escaped past her perfect lips I felt my smile growing in width.

"Like it? Are you kidding? This is AMAZING, Spence. I 've been trying to get tickets to this show for months!"

"I know it's all you've been talking about."

"You're amazing, I love you so much." She kissed me hard and pulled me into an embrace, squeezing me tightly before pulling back and taking my hands in hers once more.

"I love you too, shall we go inside?"

"Let's do it." She grinned at me and we entered in anticipation.

-XXXX-

We had been at the gallery for about an hour and I was amazed at how insightful Aria really was, I had always known how creative she was but I never really understood how deeply art really meant to her.

"Hey Spence, what do you think of this one?"

She pointed towards a small painting of a mountain. The sky was overcast and the mountain itself looked as if it was formed of smoke. There was a person kneeling at the foot of the mountain, with their hands clutching the small amount of grass that grew there.

"I really like it, what does it mean?" I asked, knowing how much she loved discussing the meanings of each of the paintings we had encountered that night.

"To me it kind of represents a sort of metaphorical limbo. The person in the painting is stuck in the same place in their life and can't escape the feelings associated with it. This person is so desperate, and their problems are represented by this mountain, do you see how it's painted?" she pointed out the different brushstrokes and explained to me how the artist used them to make a smoke-like affect. She continued,

"It's like the mountain is a shadow, constantly following this person. They can't escape it's constant presence, and they can never get over what the mountain is constantly reminding them of, day after day."

"That's amazing. Art really is wonderful."

"It is Spence." She smiled at me and took my hand, leading me outside onto a balcony.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here, I've had such a perfect night, I don't want it to end."

"You're welcome, I just want to love what you love, because I know how much it means to you."

"You're so sweet." She pulled me in and kissed me softly, and I held her for a moment as we took in everything that had happened in the past few weeks, how much both our lives have changed, and how much they were still going to.

"Let's get back in there, I want to make sure I see everything before we go." She took my hand once more and led me back into the gallery.

"Hey Ar, I'm just gonna get us some drinks, I'll meet you over there in a minute."

"Okay, thanks Spence."

I moved to the large table at the side of the room and picked up two glasses of champagne.

"She's very beautiful." I turned to see a woman smiling at me and nodding to where Aria was standing.

"I know." I smiled and looked at her lovingly.

"Are you two together?"

"Oh, em, yes, we are. She's my girlfriend. We're on our second date tonight." I said nervously.

"And you took her here?"

"She loves art and she was trying to get tickets to this show for months. I thought I would surprise her."

"That's very thoughtful. You two really do look well together."

"Thank you, I better get back, she's probably wondering where I am."

"Of course."

I moved back over to Aria who looked at me with a half-smile.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"A woman who told me she thinks you're beautiful."

"Seriously? She said that?" Aria asked, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

"It's not that hard to believe, I mean you are breathtakingly beautiful." I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"You're such a sweet talker." She said moving away and taking my hand.

"Only for you."

-XXXX-

At the end of a great night, we were driving home and Aria was gushing about what an amazing time she'd had.

"It was so amazing. I can't believe you did that for me. I mean I know you're amazing and sweet and thoughtful but you've seriously outdone yourself this time."

"I just wanted you to have a nice time." I said modestly, she was making me blush and I was running out of ways to hide it.

"Spence, you can move your face all you want but I can see how red you are." She laughed, I blushed again. "I'm sorry sweetie, I don't mean to embarrass you, I'm just so happy and elated right now. I love you so much. But next time, I'm taking you on a date, I want to return the favour and bring you somewhere nice."

I smiled, everything about this night had been perfect. Well, almost everything, I had a twisting feeling in the bottom of my stomach that I hadn't been able to get rid of.

The rest of the dive home was relatively quiet on my part with Aria making most of the conversation.

I pulled up at her house at 11.40pm and turned off the engine.

"I'll walk you to our door." I said, once again moving to open Aria's door for her.

"Who was it that said chivalry is dead?" She joked, I just smiled.

"Spence? Are you okay? You've been quiet since we left the exhibit."

At this stage we had stopped and were standing at her front door where the porch light had now turned on.

"I'm okay… I've just been thinking."

"About what?" she asked, moving toward me and taking both of my hands in her protectively.

"About us."

"Us? Aren't you happy?"

"What? I am happy, I'm so happy, I've never been happier in my life, and that's why I've been thinking." I really ramble on when I'm nervous.

"So what's wrong?"

"Okay… Well, tonight was so amazing. Being with you there, just the two of us, not having to worry about anything, it made the date so much better, and I really enjoyed it."

"So did I Spence, it was so nice being able to dress up and go out with you, and hold your hand walking around and being able to kiss you."

"Exactly. And after being able to do that… I don't think I can go back to secret kisses in the bathroom and hiding out in your bedroom."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying… I want to be able to hold your hand all the time, I want to be able to take you out somewhere and not have to pretend we're just friends, I want people to know we're a couple."

I paused.

"I want to come out, Aria."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Why didn't anyone tell me that all I had to do to get lovely reviews was write a 5,000 word chapter?**

**I'd do it EVERY SINGLE TIME if i'd known that, seriously XD  
**

**Firstly, thank you ALL SO MUCH for all the amazing feedback, had me giggling like a crazy person. *^_^*  
**

**I finished writing this last night, I did the whole thing in one sitting thanks to you guys' comments. :)**

**I was going to write what happens next in this chapter, but I figured I'd give you guys some nice... fluff.**

**I mean who doesn't like candy floss? :P**

_LaughLoveLiveXx:_ **What a compliment, seriously thank you so much. :)****  
**

nirricles-happen:** There will be some relationship strain soon, but maybe not in the way you're hoping for... That's all i'm giving away :P****  
**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

Aria stood in front of me, looking at me for what felt like an eternity before she said something.

"You want to come out?" she asked simply.

"Yeah… Look, Ar, I know it's a big step, I mean it's the biggest step, but, I love you so much and I just want everyone to know that, I want people to know how much you mean to me."

"Spence… It's a huge step, I don't know if I'm ready…" she fumbled nervously.

I moved over to her and cupped her face with my hands. I looked into her eyes.

"I know you're nervous, so am I… and we don't have to tell everyone right this second, just… soon… just promise me you'll think about it okay?"

"I promise." She leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Night Spence, thank you so much for taking me with you."

"There was no one else I would have taken, goodnight Ar, I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her again before she disappeared behind the door.

I drove home quickly, lost in my thoughts.

-XXXX-

The next day in school, I waited by Aria's locker for her to make sure I saw her before class, but she never came. I thought she was just running late but at lunch when I sat down at our usual table, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys, have you seen Aria? I waited at her locker for her but she never showed up."

"She wasn't in History." Hanna said.

"She texted me this morning saying she didn't feel well and she wouldn't be in school today, but not to worry." Emily said, showing me the text she had received from Aria earlier in the day.

"That's weird… why didn't she text me?" I said.

"I have no idea Spence." Emily shrugged.

"I'm gonna go call her and make sure she's okay, I'll be back in a sec." I got up and made my way outside, finding a seat to myself and dialled Aria's number. I waited for a few minutes and with no answer, it went to her voicemail. I tried a few more times before I decided I'd give up. I made my way back inside and sat back down.

"So, how is she?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know, I called her four times. She didn't answer." I looked away, feeling tears coming on, and I tried my best to supress them.

She wasn't sick. She was fine. Well, she wasn't fine. She's terrified, and she probably hates me too. Everything was going great and then I just had to open my mouth, I pushed her and tried to make her move too fast and now she's ignoring me.

"She didn't answer? Maybe she's sleeping and her phone is on silent?" Emily suggested.

"Or maybe she just didn't want to talk to me."

"Why wouldn't she want to talk to you? You took her to that exhibit last night and she even texted me during your date saying she was having a great time. You even said yourself it was one of the best nights of your life. You told us this morning that you both had a great time." Hanna was trying to make me feel better but at this point I knew I had to tell her and Emily what happened.

"It was. It was an amazing night… until I ruined it."

"What do you mean you ruined it? What did you do?" Emily asked.

"We had a great time and we were holding hands all night and kissing and when we got back to her house, I told her I wanted to come out, that I wanted everyone to know we're a couple."

Emily and Hanna both raised their eyebrows at the same time. I knew I had royally f-ed up.

"See, even you guys think I'm an idiot."

"Spence, we don't think that… it's just, it's a bit soon isn't it?"

"I know we haven't been together long but… I love her, I don't want to be with anyone else, and I thought she felt the same way… but I guess I was wrong. I mean I just asked her to think about it, and she said she would, I didn't mean we had to come out right this second but I just wanted her to know I was thinking about it. I was trying to be honest with her because that's what you're supposed to do when you're in a relationship. Well, I won't be making that mistake again."

I grabbed my bag and walked out, quickly making my way to the seemingly-always empty bathroom before anyone noticed the tears threatening to spill out onto my cheeks. I went into a cubicle and dropped my bag, locking the door behind me. I leaned against the side of the cubicle and slowly slid down it as the tears came. I sobbed quietly to myself for a few minutes until I had no tears left. I sat in silence for a moment, just thinking. I heard the bell go and I pulled myself off the ground. I looked at myself in the mirror trying to fix my appearance a little before going to my next class.

I went to my locker and saw Hanna and Emily waiting anxiously.

"Spence, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just needed a minute."

Emily pulled me into a hug and held on tightly before I moved to pull away, feeling the tears forming again and not wanting to give in to them for the second time.

"She is probably just really sick and can't answer her phone." Emily said reassuringly.

"Yeah… maybe… I gotta get to class guys, I'll see you later."

"Bye Spence."

-XXXX-

After lunch I had pretty much zoned out and decided there was no point in even trying to focus in any of my last three classes. All I could think about was how mad Aria probably was at me right now for trying to push her into something she wasn't ready for, for making her feel like just being herself wasn't enough for me and for completely spoiling everything we had. I jumped when I heard the bell ring and quickly gathered my books, trying to get out of there as fast as possible.

I went to my locker to grab some books when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see both Hanna and Emily standing behind me with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, hey guys." I turned back around, taking one more book and closing my locker, before turning and walking in the direction of the gym, I figured I was pretty emotional and doing some exercise might relief some of the stress I was feeling.

"Spence, there's something you need to see. Like, right now." Hanna grabbed my arm and began pulling me towards the front entrance. I started to protest, but Emily grabbed my other and they both moved me quickly to the door which led outside and opened it.

It was completely crowded and we could barely make our way through all the people.

"What's going on? Half the school is out here." I said, with a confused look across my face.

"You'll see, just keep walking." Emily said, though it was easier said than done as more people seemed to appear and were blocking all of us from moving forward.

"Okay, everyone, move out of the way, Spencer Hastings coming through!" Hanna yelled loudly, and suddenly, everyone turned around. Each face I caught was smiling, some mischievously and others with a romanticised tint to them. I couldn't really believe what I was seeing in front of me, but everyone stepped to the side, and made a clear pathway for us to get through. As we moved closer to the edge of the crowd, the reason everyone was outside became pretty clear.

I looked down on the pathway outside the school and saw a huge chalk drawing the whole length of the path. It was of a meadow, the sun shining brightly onto the trees and there was a clearing where there were flowers growing wild. Written on the ground of the clearing, in bright blue chalk was the sentence:

"I love you, Spencer Hastings."

There was only one person who could have done this. I saw someone coming towards me in my peripheral vision and I turned my head to the right. And there she was, walking out from the crowd of people but never taking her eyes off of me. She had on a simple black tank top with black skinny jeans and leather boots, and her dark red beanie. She looked so beautiful and I knew that this would be a moment I would never forget.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back at her. I could feel the tears coming once again but this time they were for all the right reasons. She began walking towards me and I felt my whole body go numb. She was focused entirely on me and as she drew closer I could feel my heart start to race. She stopped a few inches from me, put a hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. I felt her lips move softly against mine and suddenly I could feel my body again, except now every touch and movement was intensified by her presence. I felt her pull back slightly and she looked at me again.

"I can't believe you did all this." I said looking down at the mural she had done for me.

"Well, I thought about what you said last night, and you're right. Plus, after looking at all that art, I got inspired." She whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you more." We smiled at each other and started giggling to ourselves.

We suddenly remembered we weren't in our own little world and that half the school were standing outside staring at us, when Hanna started yelling.

"Okay, show's over people, nothing to see here, move out!" Hanna began ushering people away from the path where Aria and I stood.

Everyone began to disperse and Emily and Hanna came over, hugging both of us tightly.

"Oh my god, Aria you big romantic cheese ball, that was too adorable." Hanna said poking her gently.

"Well, Spencer has kind of had a head start on me with the whole romance thing, so I just thought, 'go big or go home' you know?" Aria said.

"You definitely went big, have you told your parents yet?" Emily asked.

"Not yet, that reminds me, I told my mom you'd be coming for dinner tomorrow, I was thinking about telling them then?" Aria asked, she had a hopeful look in her eye and after what she just done for me, I wasn't about to say no.

"I'd love to." I smiled and kissed her lightly again.

"Though we better not start making a habit out of that." I said.

"Out of what? Kissing? I thought you liked my lips?" she pouted, making me want her lips even more.

"Just kissing in public so much, when we kiss, it's kind of hard to stop, and I just don't really like that kind of heavy PDA. I don't wanna look like one of those couples in teenage rom-coms that are constantly making out and licking each other's faces against people's lockers, it's disgusting."

"You come out and now you tell her you don't like PDA?" Hanna laughed.

"No, I've always known that, and she's right, our relationship is for us, no one else needs to get hot and bothered over this much SWAG." Aria said waving her hands in a circular motion around our bodies while doing a duck face.

"Please, never say that EVER again Ar." I joked.

"Sorry…" she blushed.

"Okay, come on, let's go to Spencer's, she has a completely empty house full of booze and I'm not about to miss out on that." Hanna said, strutting off to my car.

"Did she just invite herself over to my house?"

"I think so." Aria nodded.

"Great, drunk Hanna is about to make an appearance."

We laughed together and I took her hand as we walked to my car.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Thank you all so much AGAIN for your wonderful reviews.**

**There really is nothing more important than feedback as a writer, you all have no idea how much every single word means to me, so thank you all so so much.**

**I have been slightly AWOL recently as I got myself a pedal for my guitar and since then I have spent pretty much every hour possible totally rocking out, so updating unfortunately fell by the wayside, and I am so sorry for that. I was planning on making it up to you next week and then I found out something truly awful.**

**Do you want the bad news? Today is my last day off until next Wednesday. I'm working 5 days in a row and I will be exhausted, but I promise as soon as I get a chance, the next chapter will be started!**

**One final thing, I know that I haven't exactly been giving you guys any 'action' in this story, and the physical stuff has been kind of non-existent because I was trying to convey how much they LOVE each other.**

**So I also promise that in the next few chapters, the physical stuff is coming.**

**Excuse the pun... ;)**

**I gave you a litte tiny taster here, to keep your palette wet while you wait.**

**I seriously need to stop with the inuendo's now.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

After four shots each - plus the extra two for Hanna that she thought no one saw - I think it was safe to say we were well on our way to merry land.

"Oh my god, I have a great idea!" Hanna squeaked.

"God, what is it?" I asked.

"Caleb told me earlier that his friend Greg is having a party and that we…"

"NO WAY!" I cut her off. As much as I love being with my friends, I always had to be the one to take care of them when they drank too much, and if I was being honest all I wanted to do this weekend was snuggle up with Aria.

"Come on Spence, it'll be fun, I promise, Greg's parties are always awesome!" she smiled widely at me.

"I'm in!" Emily said, also smiling.

"Can we go Spence? Please? Just for a little while."

I knew when I heard Aria's voice come into the mix that there was no chance of my plans of a quiet night in happening. I looked down at her, my brow furrowed slightly. Aria batted her eyelashes at me and before I knew what was happening, we were on our way to a party.

-XXXX-

"Woooo!" Hanna yelled as we walked through the front door after being greeted by a guy who I can only assume was Greg himself.

Hanna had called Caleb and he drove us all to Greg's house. It wasn't particularly huge and I knew that before the night was over, someone would spill a drink on someone else's girlfriend and that someone would get into a fight with said drink spiller.

We made our way into the kitchen and grabbed some drinks, before moving to the living room to sit down. There were only three seats remaining beside each other in the corner of the room. Caleb let Hanna sit on one, Emily sat beside her and I moved to let Aria sit down on the last remaining seat, but she hesitated before she took my hand.

"I have a better idea…" she had a mischievous grin on her face, the one that over the past few weeks I had come to love, but at the same time also be terrified of.

She lightly nudged me forward and made me sit down, and three seconds later, she was on my lap, sitting sideways so she could still turn and face me.

"There, that's much better." She said confidently, and I moved my hands to rest on her back and leg.

We drank as we all talked together; Caleb had been pulled outside by his friends about an hour ago and was nowhere to be found, leaving us to have some girl talk. Though, when you add alcohol to girl talk, its name immediately changes to 'DMC'.

"Guys, I just wanna say, while we're here, that, without you two, we would have never become a couple. I would never have been brave enough to tell Aria how I felt if you two weren't there to keep me on the right track." I said, I wasn't particularly drunk as I hadn't even drank that much, but I was a little tipsy and in one of those emotional and loving drunk moods, where I had to thank every single person within a five mile radius of me for being an important part of my life, even if it was just the guy at the small corner shop who always helps me find the nicest raspberries on the shelf. That reminds me, I must tell that guy tomorrow how important he is to me.

"Spence, you are too sweet, I love you." Aria slurred and gave me a kiss. She pulled away just as the song in the background changed and she grabbed my hand and yanked me out the chair we had taken up residence in, dragging me and both Hanna and Emily to the middle of the room where we began dancing, and probably looking like we were out of our minds.

The song came to an end and we all laughed together, turning to walk back towards our seats but then realising they had been snagged.

"Great, we lost our seats." Hanna moaned.

"Whatever, we'll just stand for a while."

"Fine." Hanna said, and we all resumed our previous conversation like we hadn't just danced our legs off.

We were in mid-conversation, when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Spencer, hey, I didn't know you'd be here."

"Oh, hey Grace, yeah Hanna convinced us all to come tonight, I didn't think you'd be here what with our grading next week?" I asked.

"I wasn't going to come but then I thought I might as well, I'm almost done with my project anyway so it's cool."

I suddenly remembered I was standing with my back turned to my friends and I turned back around to face them.

"I'm so sorry, guys, this is Grace, and we have Chem together."

"Hey" they all said in unison smiling at the girl beside me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys. Listen, I better go, I left my friends outside…" she paused and looked at Hanna, Emily and then Aria, before looking at me again, "Um, I know this is kind of random but… would you maybe wanna get some coffee sometime?"

"Coffee? Oh… I… eh…" I stumbled over my words, though I was happy that it was just my words and not my feet at the moment, but the night was still young so anything was possible.

"Look, here's my number anyways so give me a call sometime okay? See you in Chem." she wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to me, then waved goodbye before disappearing through the door leading outside.

I stood with my eyebrows knitted together and my mouth open slightly before looking down at the piece of paper I held in my hand, I turned to look at my friends who all had the exact same expression on their faces as I had.

"Did that chick just hit on you?" Hanna asked.

"I… think so… that was kind of weird huh?" I was shaking off the confusion as I started laughing slightly, looking at the small piece of paper once more before ripping it up and throwing it in an empty glass nearby.

"I'm surprised Aria didn't hit her." Hanna laughed.

"Why would I? It's not like I have anything to worry about, I mean did you see her?" Aria laughed again.

"Yeah, she's kind of a nerd Spence."

"She's in my AP Chem class; of course she's a nerd."

"Spence?" Aria asked, giving me both a confused and amused look… a comused look.

"Yeah?" I asked, giving her the same look right back though I'm guessing I didn't work it as well as she did since Hanna and Emily giggled as soon as I pulled it.

"YOU'RE in your AP Chem class, so wouldn't that automatically by that exact rule make you a nerd also?" Aria was bordering on hysterics now as she watched me put two and two together.

"I… Yeah… Oh…"

"It's okay, I think your brain is sexy." She wrapped her arms around my waist and smiled up at me, I really could get lost in that smile.

"Well, I sure as hell don't. I think it's pink and mushy and I don't like all the analysing that comes outta there." Hanna said simply.

With that statement, I figured it was time to get going, since I really didn't feel like seeing passive aggressive drunk Hanna and I could already tell she was getting there. Horny drunk Hanna is annoying as hell since she constantly mauls you, I have on occasion felt like I have been violated by her, but I would take sexual harassment over a fight any day.

"Okay, we should get going, I'm gonna find Caleb, I'll be back in a sec, stay here."

I wandered outside, finding Caleb sitting down with who I thought to be Greg, looking a lot like he was having his own DMC, before I interrupted it.

"Hey, Caleb, is it okay if you take us home? Hanna's getting a bit aggravated, I think she should leave."

"Sure, I'll just go get the car; I'll meet you outside in a minute."

He stood up and fist bumped Greg before they shared a knowing smile. Must have been some DMC.

-XXXX-

The next day I decided that as much as I loved Emily and Hanna, yes even Hanna, I wanted to spend my day with Aria.

I got up out of bed, leaving Aria still asleep, looking adorable hugging tightly onto the pillow at her side. She looked beautiful and I wanted to take it in because I was well aware that this was probably the last time she would be in my bed for a while. When we tell her parents I'm under no illusions that they probably won't be letting her stay here very often and definitely not in my room.

I made my way downstairs and started making coffee for everyone. It must have smelled pretty good because all three of the girls came down one after the other. Hanna looking a bit worse for wear than the others but that was to be expected.

"Morning sunshine." I said loudly, causing her to close her eyes and wince slightly.

"Please stop talking…" she said, sitting down across from me as I set a hot cup in front of her, Emily and Aria.

"Morning sweetheart." Aria said smiling at me.

"Morning sexy." I leaned in and kissed her roughly, placing my hand on the back of her neck and pulling her towards me. I kissed her longingly, wanted to taste every bit of her, I kissed her for longer than I really should have considering we had company, so I pulled away reluctantly.

"Spence, if you do that again, I will actually throw up, were you trying to inspect her tonsils or something?"

"Yep, inspection complete." I said proudly

"What's the verdict doctor?" Aria asked, with a worried look on her face.

"I'm afraid they'll have to come out. I better get back in there." I said and pulled her close again, kissing her more softly this time.

"Okay, officially leaving now." Hanna said, picking up her cup and moving to sit down on the couch.

"Em, yeah about that…" I began, and all the girls looked at me, and I moved to sit down beside Hanna, trying to avoid meeting their eyes.

"I was kind of hoping to spend the day with Aria… We have that dinner later and I want to have her all to myself today, in case it doesn't go… well…" I trailed, looking at the floor.

"Spence, of course you can spend the day with her, we're going shopping anyway, right Em?"

"Yeah, we planned it a few days ago."

"Yeah, but, are you worried about tonight?"

"Spence? Do you not wanna tell them?" Aria asked, sitting down next to me and taking my hand.

"No, that's not it… I do, it's just… we were so free before. When everyone thought we were just friends, we weren't being constantly looked at and people weren't second guessing us. I mean did you see everyone last night? They kept staring at us."

"Well screw them, I don't care what they think and neither should you." Aria said.

"I know it's just… what if your mom and dad hate me? What if they think it's my fault that you like girls?"

"Spence, think about it like this, the last person Aria brought home was Fitz… I think they'll just be happy that you're her age." Hanna shrugged.

Tonight was a big deal and very serious but I just could not help the mass amount of laughter that came out of my mouth at Hanna's words.

"Hey!" Aria said, clearly offended but I knew she was holding back a smile because her bottom lip was twitching ever so slightly to the left.

"I guess you're right, thanks Han." I laughed again.

"We'll get dressed and then get going." Hanna said, taking her coffee and Emily upstairs with her, leaving Aria and I sitting on the couch where she now cuddled into my side as I ran my fingers along her soft hair.

"Do you really think they're gonna hate you? You know they love you, sometimes I think they love you more than me." she laughed again.

"Not possible, they're so proud of you, I can see it when they look at you." I smiled at the many memories of seeing Aria with her parents, when she had shown them something she painted or a good grade she got on a test. She didn't speak, she just smiled and looked straight ahead, and I knew she was remembering the exact same thing I was.

"I'm just scared that they'll treat me differently, or treat us differently. Before anything else, you are my best friend and that's the most important thing, I just hope they see that." I looked down to see Aria staring at me, love clear in her eyes.

"You'll never know how much you amaze me Spencer Hastings. I love you."

"I love you more, guarantee it." I said smiling and I leaned down to kiss her passionately again.

-XXXX-

The evening rolled around and I was pulling my wardrobe apart trying to find something to wear.

"Aria! Help me please!" I yelled from my room, though there was no need to panic. Absolutely no panic required. I don't remember my pulse being this fast before.

"What's wrong Spence?" Aria asked standing in my doorway.

"I can't find anything to wear… And I want to impress but I don't have anything that's good enough."

"Spence, just wear some skinny jeans and a blazer or something, what you always wear, if you wear something that's not you, this whole thing is kind of silly don't you think? I'm still me and you're still you, so why would you wear something you never would to a normal dinner at my house?"

"You're right, you're right, I'm being silly, sorry… I'm still a little nervous."

She smiled and moved from the door way to my side, slipping her arms around my waist and moving me slightly so I was facing her.

"I understand, this is a scary thing but we'll do it together okay?"

"I don't know why I'm the one freaking out, they're your parents and I'm not helping you at all, I'm sorry Ar."

"Don't be sorry, this relationship is a two way street, if you're worried or sad, I'll comfort you, it's my job."

Without really thinking, I leaned down and kissed her, placing my hands low on her sides and pulling her into me. The kiss grew heated quickly and I felt like I was having an out of body experience because, I wasn't nervous at all. Not about the dinner, and not about the fact I was moving Aria towards my bed.

Her knees hit the side of my bed and she fell onto it, grabbing my waist and pulling me down on top of her. I quickly moved my lips to her neck as she tangled her hands in my hair, I could her breathing quicken as my lips moved lower down to her chest. As my lips moved lower my hands slid higher up her thighs and I felt her hips pushing upwards into mine, as she tried to create as much friction between us as possible. She ran her hands down my back and began pulling off the black strap top I was wearing, resting her hands on the small of my back as I continued placing small kisses to her neck and chest. She let an unexpected moan escape her lips as I let my hands explore higher up her thighs, and I let them rest just short of torturing her.

"Spence…" she moaned as I moved my hands up higher and slid them underneath the light black top that was restricting me from running my hands over the smooth skin of her stomach, I moved them higher once again as I let one hand rest on her bra clad breast and she gasped at my touch.

For some reason I suddenly heard ringing in my ears and I was quickly brought out of my arousal coma. Aria jumped off the bed and grabbed her phone off my desk.

"Hello? Hi mom… Yeah… Oh, we didn't realised the time… yeah we'll be there soon, okay, see you soon, love you."

"So…" I began, but quickly got cut off as her lips were on mine again straight away.

She moved her lips to my neck, and I closed my eyes at the sensation.

"Aria… Wait, we have to go." I took her hands and looked at her. She sighed.

"Yeah… I know."

"Come on, we have plenty of time for dessert later." I winked.

"Okay, okay, let's go…"

I took her hand and we made our way downstairs, got in my car and began the short drive to her house. Though, it felt like the longest one I would ever take.

-XXXX-

"Hi Spencer, it's so nice to see you, you look lovely."

Aria shot me a look that said 'I told you so'

"Oh, thank you, I just threw this on." I said modestly.

"Come on in, dinner's ready."

Ella ushered us to sit down as she brought our plates out on that giant try she had. I must ask her where she got that.

"So Spencer, how's school, we didn't get to talk much about you when you were here last."

"Oh well, Aria had that huge test so that was really important. It's good, I guess, juts trying to keep on top of things, you know, the usual."

"She's being modest, Spencer is on top of everything, she's actually ahead of everyone and everything, she's top of all her classes."

"Well I'm not surprised, Aria is always telling us how hard you work. You definitely don't get far without hard work." Byron added.

I was feeling really at ease and the nerves subsided pretty quickly. All in all, it was such a worry free environment that I almost forgot we were going to tell them something that would completely change everything.

"Thank you for dinner, again, it was delicious."

"Well, you know you're welcome here any time, I know you're parents are away this week so feel free to drop by if you don't want to be by yourself at home."

"I will, thank you so much."

Ella, Aria and I brought the plates into the kitchen and helped clean up.

We moved into the living room and Mike disappeared, saying something about a Call of Duty game he had to get to with his friends.

He left for his friend's house and we were left sitting across from Aria's parents. Aria looked at me and gave me a silent look, saying now was the time.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, if it's okay, Aria and I would like to speak to you about something."

Ella and Byron looked at each other, an expectant look on their faces.

"Mom, Dad…" Aria began, she looked at me for support and I nodded. She took my hand in hers and looked back at them.

"Spencer and I… well… we're a couple."

Both Ella and Byron smiled.

"We know."

'We know'. They know. How do they know?

"Wait… you know? How?" Aria asked, dumbfounded.

"When Spencer was helping you study, she told me you were asleep so after she left, I went to check up on you, and I saw a note on your desk." Ella said.

"That gave me an inkling, and then when Spencer came to collect you and take you to the exhibit, you shared a look, and when I looked at you, I knew you were a couple. I only ever saw that look once before. And it was on me, when you're father proposed."

"So… you knew… And… you're okay with it?"

"Aria, you and Spencer have been best friends for a long time. She is always there for you when you need her, she never lets you down and she is nothing short of a joy to have around. You two are going to have enough hardships from people the longer you're together, why would we want to add to that? We love you and you love each other. You're happiness is all that matters. So, are you happy?"

Aria looked at her mother and then looked at me, smiling, she turned to Ella once again.

"I have never been happier in my entire life."

"Well then that's all that matters." Byron said, he stood up and came over to us, pulling us both up and into a hug.

"Spencer, we know you're a responsible young woman and we know that you'd do anything for our daughter."

"I absolutely would, I'll never let anything happen to her, I promise."

"Great, now, who's for dessert?" Ella asked, and we made our way into the kitchen.

-XXXX-

"I can't believe they knew." Aria and I were sitting outside her front door; she was resting her head on my shoulder and she entwined our fingers.

"We must have been really obvious."

"I guess so, but they're happy for us, that's all that matters."

"Hey Ar?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said, I'll never let anything happen to you. I'm in this for the long haul. I love you so much, nothing is ever gonna change that."

"Good, because I'm not letting you go that easily." She laughed and pressed her lips to mine.

I could kiss those lips forever.

And I plan to.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone, wow it's been a long week.**

**I am soooooo tired.**

**It feels like i've been writing this update forever. Seriously, I just finished it.**

**I'm sorry if there are errors, I've just written and read and edited and re-read and re-written different parts so many times that I think I'm close to going blind at this stage.**

**I'm still not happy with this chapter, even post-editing.**

**I said this at the start of my story that i'm not a big fan of angst or drama and i'm also not a great writer of it.**

**In my own life I try to avoid confrontation as much as possible, i'm actually the problem solver in my group of friends.**

**I'm sorry if this update totally sucks, but I hope the next one will be better.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**P.S:**

_nirricles-happen:_ **You never reviewed the last chapter...? Of course that's not to say you have to review EVERY single chapter of this story, it's just you usually do... so i'm just wondering... are you okay? I miss you and your lovely words. :(**

**Oh also on another note, big thanks to Fender18 for the shout-out, I appreciate it :)**

The next day Aria and I were wandering around town when I got a text.

**Hanna:** We haven't seen you in almost 24 hours, we need to know how it went last night, you guys free? We're in the park.

**Spencer:** Yeah, we're just hanging out. Meet us at Apple Rose in 5?

**Hanna:** Cool, see you then!

"Who are you texting?" Aria asked.

"Just Hanna, we're meeting her and Em in 5 minutes for coffee, they want to know how dinner went last night."

"Oh okay cool, let's get going then."

We arrived a few minutes later and got a table for the four of us. Shortly after, Hanna and Emily walked in, sitting down across from us.

"So, tell us everything, what happened?" Emily said.

"You two are together so I take it the parents didn't kill you for doing their daughter then Spence?" Hanna grinned.

"Hanna, I haven't even 'done' their daughter yet, so no, unfortunately for you, I'm still alive."

"Shoot…" Hanna shook her head

"Excuse the pun?" I raised my eyebrows. She looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Nothing Han…" I smiled. I felt Aria kick me under the table: she acted like our mother sometimes. Then again I suppose we did sort of act like children…

"Come on, tell us?" Emily asked again.

"Why don't you tell them sweetie?" I asked Aria, and she smiled widely, clearly happy to oblige.

-XXXX-

"So, they knew about you guys?" Emily asked.

"I think that was probably the easiest coming out of all time, someone should call Guinness." Hanna said sarcastically.

"Very funny. It was still nerve-wracking; I mean I didn't know how they would react until they said they were happy for us. And even then I wasn't quite sure."

"She was so worried before we left for my house, I thought she was going to have a panic attack." Aria smiled and took my hand.

"Awh Spence, you're too cute." Emily said.

"Well, I just wanted them to know how much I love Aria." I said honestly, and all three of my friends looked at me adoringly. You'd swear I was a puppy or something.

"Hey Spence, isn't that the chick who hit on you the other night?"

"What?" I turned around slightly to see who Hanna was talking about and noticed Grace standing with two of her friends waiting in the queue for coffee. Neither 'friend' looked like they knew anything about Chemistry. They looked as if they were more interested in Cheerleading, and how flexible it would make them.

"Oh, yeah, Grace." I said passively.

"I still can't believe she did that right in front of you Ar." Hanna said shaking her head.

"I know, as if she didn't see what I did for Spencer outside school like 5 hours previously." Aria said in disbelief.

Just then, my gaze met Grace's and immediately I saw her eyes light up.

"Spencer, hey!" she beamed as she walked over to our table, friends in tow.

"Hey Grace."

"So, you never called me, I gave you my number right?"

"Oh, eh… yeah… I guess I must have… lost it…" I mumbled, not wanting to tell her what I had actually done with it.

"Oh, okay…" she sounded disappointed, but surely she knew I had a girlfriend, a very beautiful girlfriend, a girlfriend that was sitting right beside me, otherwise how would she have even known I was interested in girls?

"Sorry." I said awkwardly.

"No worries. I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay, see you."

Grace and her friends moved towards a table and turned to one of the girls and asked her to mind her coffee, while she went to the bathroom. One of the girls got up and approached us again, walking confidently up to us and keeping her eyes locked on me.

"Hey." She said simply.

"Hey… erm, did you lose something?" I asked.

"No, but you're about to gain something." She leaned down, resting her hands on our table as she moved closer to my face, her low cut top riding extremely low, so low in fact that I could see her illuminated pink and yellow spotted bra.

"I… am?" I stumbled, over my words, this girl was way up in my personal space and I could barely speak.

"Yep, you don't want that loser's number. You want mine, so here." She handed me a small piece of paper with digits clearly written on it.

"Call me." she said and smirked, still invading my bubble of space

"I… eh… sure, okay, yeah."

"Good." She moved away suddenly and turned back, walking to the table her friend was sitting at.

"What the hell was that?" Aria asked.

"Holy shit, more like who the hell! Spence do you know who that was?!" Hanna squeaked.

"No? Should I?"

"Of course you should! That's Lisa Shepherd!" She was getting squeakier by the second and I was puzzled as to why.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I asked.

"It should mean EVERYTHING. She's captain of the gymnastics team, and she organises drama club!"

"So?" I was getting tired of Hanna assuming I knew what she was talking about and why this chick was so spectacular.

"She's amazing. She's so popular, and she just hit on you. You should feel good right now Spence." I really thought it was hilarious when Hanna got so serious about things like this.

"Thank you Han, for telling me I should feel good about this when this chick just hit on me right in front of my girlfriend. She's gotta be kidding, right?"

"It didn't look like she was to me." Emily said.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." I picked up the piece of paper and crumpled it up, throwing it in my cup.

"Okay, you guys ready to go?" I stood up and took Aria's hand, she smiled at me again and we headed for the door.

-XXXX-

The next evening we were waiting in line at the theatre. We all decided that we should go and see the new Spiderman movie, since Hanna wouldn't stop talking about Andrew Garfield.

"I mean, he was amazing in The Social Network, and he's British, his accent is totally hot."

"Hanna, we get it, he's super-hot and a really good actor, we're already here, we don't need any more convincing to go and see this movie." I said sarcastically

"Jeez I'm just making conversation." Hanna just rolled her eyes at me.

"I heard this version is supposed to be a lot darker than the ones with Toby Maguire." Emily said.

"Yeah, it will be, I can't wait I love Spiderman." Aria said excitedly.

"You guys are talking about a Marvel Comic and I'm the nerd here?" I laughed.

"You're a smart nerd. That's different." Aria explained.

"Okay, sure, whatever you say." I said.

The queue seemed as if it wasn't moving at all, and we still had to get food.

"Guys, this line is crazy, and we still have to get drinks and popcorn, we should split up instead of us all waiting here, we'll get in there quicker."

"Good idea Spence." Emily said.

"Aria and I will wait here; you and Em go get the popcorn." Hanna said.

"Okay, we'll be back in a bit."

I watched Aria and Hanna walk away and get in line across the room.

-XXXX-

"Why is it so busy in here?" Aria asked, as her and Hanna stood waiting for the line to move.

"I have no idea; I guess everyone really wants to see this movie."

"Oh my god Aria!"

"Oh, Stacey, hey." Aria said, greeting the girl who had just walked up to her.

"What are you guys seeing?"

"The new Spiderman, Hanna here has a sick obsession with a certain Brit."

"Hey, he's hot okay, there's nothing wrong with my obsession." Hanna said.

"I totally get it, he is really good looking, and that's saying a lot coming from me, I don't even swing that way. I'm actually here to see that too, is it just you two?" Stacey asked.

"No, we're actually here with our other two friends; they're in line to get tickets." Hanna said, pointing over to where Spencer and Emily were standing.

"Oh cool… the one in the blazer is really cute." Stacey said, quite obviously checking Spencer out.

"Yeah, that's Spencer, she's my…" Aria started.

"Woah, is she gay? She's so hot."

"Yeah, she is, she's my…" Aria tried explaining calmly, but it was no use.

"Guys, she's your friend, could you introduce me? I'd really like to get to know her better, if you know what I mean." Stacey laughed, which was only fuelling Aria's now obvious fury more, which Hanna quickly picked up on.

"Eh, she actually has a girlfriend." Hanna said.

"Haha, they all do, that's never stopped me before. Is your other friend going out with her? The one she's with over there?" Stacey laughed again. Aria was clenching her fists to try and control her anger.

"No. She's going out with one of our other friends." Hanna said.

"Really? Hahaha, who is it?" Stacey asked, clearly amused by the idea of monogamy.

"It's me." Aria spat.

"You? And Her? Are….? Oh my god." Stacey wasn't shocked; she still seemed pretty amused by the situation.

"Yeah. You think that's funny?"

"Well, she's one fine looking chick, you're gonna have some competition on your hands Ar. I mean, she is so out of your league. Do you really think she's gonna stick around?" Stacey laughed loudly.

"Well, at least I know I can definitely knock out one of my competitors." Aria said, laughing now.

"Yeah? Which one?" Stacey asked, confused.

"You."

Before she even knew what had happened, Stacey was on the floor, her nose now bleeding freely. Aria shook her right hand, trying to relieve some of the pain from punching someone in the face.

"Aria!" Hanna yelled.

"What the hell!" Stacey yelled.

-XXXX-

"So, you and Aria are doing really well?" Emily asked me, smiling widely.

"Yeah, we really are. I love her so much, I just can't believe it took me so long to realise it."

"You guys belong together."

"Thanks Em." I smiled, looking over at her and Hanna.

"Hey Em? Who is that she's talking to?"

"I'm not sure what her name is, Stephanie or something like that, I think they're in the same art class."

"Oh, okay…"

"So, when do your parents get back from New York?"

"They should be back on Saturday, but who knows really, they pretty much always extend their trips so it could be another week before they get back."

"Do you miss them? I mean you must get lonely being by yourself for weeks like this."

"I do sometimes, but Aria's parents told me I'm welcome at their house. I think I'll be having some nice dinners this week."

"That was nice of them. I really am happy thy accept you guys."

"Me too, if they didn't I really don't know what I would do."

Suddenly I heard a very loud yell and gasping coming from around us. I looked at Emily to see an open mouthed expression on her face, and when I turned around to see what was going on I saw Hanna grabbing Aria's arm and Aria with a pained look on her face, I then saw the girl she had been talking to lying on the ground, holding her face.

"Holy shit!" I ran over to where they were standing, running into people as a crowd had now gathered.

"Aria, what happened?" I asked as I grabbed her other arm, though my grip looked like it was gentler than Hanna's at the moment.

"I… I…" Aria stammered. The girl on the ground spoke up.

"She punched me in the face! That's what happened!"

"You WHAT?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"She, she was asking for it!" Aria yelled, and ran out of the theatre.

"Hanna, what the hell is going on?" Emily asked.

I felt hands on my shoulders and saw 3 large men surrounding us.

"Sorry ladies, I think you should leave."

"What?!" Hanna yelled.

"Come on Han, it doesn't matter."

"Hell yeah it does! This is all YOUR fault!" she yelled at the girl on the ground.

"Come on let's go."

Emily and I grabbed Hanna's arms and we pulled her outside, and stopped where Aria was sitting on a curb.

"Seriously, someone better tell me what the hell is going on. Right now." I said sternly, looking between both of them.

"Aria, why did you punch that girl? And Hanna, how was it her fault?"

"Do you wanna tell them?" Hanna asked, looking at Aria.

Aria just shook her head and looked away.

"Stacey came up to us and we were just talking, we told her we were here with you guys, and then… she saw you…" Hanna said.

"She saw me?" I asked. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. She was saying how hot you were and Aria tried to tell her you she was your girlfriend, but this chick… she kept interrupting and saying how she wanted us to introduce you guys. And then when I told her you had a girlfriend, she just laughed. Aria said she was your girlfriend and she… Stacey said you were too good for her and… that she'd lose you."

"So Aria punched her." I said, taking in what Hanna had said.

"I'm sorry." Aria said quietly. "She was saying all that crap and I just… I lost it, she made me so mad and before I even knew what I was doing she was on the ground."

"Aria… It's okay…" I said and moved to her side, sitting down beside her.

"No it's not, I can't just go around hitting people."

"She was being a total jerk and you were just protecting our relationship."

"You think so?"

"Of course. But you need to know that I love you, I don't care if Mila Kunis walked up to me right now and asked me on a date, I'd tell her 'no thanks I have a girlfriend.' I'm not about to leave you for some chick who thinks she can say what she likes."

"I love you so much." She kissed me softly and cuddled into my side.

"I think we better leave before those huge men come back, I don't feel like being arrested because you can't control your temper." Hanna said.

"Good idea, let's get out of here." I stood up and took Aria's hand as we laughed at Aria's insanity.

-XXXX-

"Morning Spence." Hanna said cheerfully a few days later the as she stood waiting at my locker for me, as she did every day.

"Hi Han. Where's Em?"

"She went to the bathroom with Aria."

"Oh okay, so yesterday was pretty crazy right?"

"Pretty crazy? More like full blown psychotic. How does Aria seem?"

"She feels stupid to be honest. I mean, that chick was totally out of order saying that stuff but Aria totally flipped, I've never seen her like that."

"Yeah, me either. I hope she's okay."

I felt arms around my waist and turned around to kiss the person those arms belonged to.

"Hey" I said happily.

"Hey, you." She said quietly, and rested her head against my chest.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her.

"Mmmm hmm, I love you." She said. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said, and I kissed the top of her head.

-XXXX-

Later in the afternoon, as Hanna, Aria and I sat down for lunch; we all noticed something weird was going on.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked as I looked around the cafeteria, noticing all sets of eyes were on us.

"I'm not sure Spence, and I'm just spit-balling here, but it might have something to do with the fact that you guys came out 3 days ago." Hanna said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah… sorry, it's just we're used to it by now so it's still a little hard to remember people have only just found out."

"They'll get used to it." Aria said, smiling at me and taking my hand.

When I took my eyes off of the other side of the room, I noticed Emily entering the cafeteria with a pretty blonde haired girl I'd never seen before.

"Hey guys, this is Laura, I asked her to sit with us I hope that's okay." Emily said as she pulled an extra chair to our table.

"Of course, Em." I said, smiling at Emily's friend.

"So, how do you guys know each other?" Hanna asked.

"Laura's on the swim team, she's the year below us. We got talking today and realised we have a lot in common." They looked at each other and smiled. It seemed as if there was something Emily wasn't telling us, and I thought I knew what it was.

"So you guys have been hanging out? That's cool…" I said.

"Yeah, Emily's amazing." Laura smiled at her again and Emily blushed.

"Not really…" Emily said modestly.

"Em, you are one of the most amazing people I know, you need to give yourself more credit." I said.

"That's what I keep telling her. You're so sweet and I'm so glad I met you." Laura said, slowly reaching over and placing her hand on Emily's arm. They looked at each other for a long moment and I could see how much Emily liked this girl already.

"So, I heard about how you came out the other day, brave move." Laura said to me.

"Actually, that was all Aria, I just stood in awe." I turned my head to the side and smiled at Aria.

"Seriously, that took guts. You guys are braver than me." Laura said.

"And me…" Emily said.

"It's not about being brave and telling as many people as you can find, it's just about showing that one person you care about them more than anything else." I said.

"That's really sweet." Laura said.

"You know Spence, Laura was telling me about how she's thinking about joining the Field Hockey team next year."

"Really? You definitely should, we could use some new faces."

"Yeah I'm thinking about it, I mean, I love hockey I go to every game. I actually watch you to study your posture and your swing and try and repeat it when I get home. You're so good at it." She said nervously. I had to smile at how much this girl clearly admired me.

I looked around at Hanna and Aria with a smile on my face, Hanna had the same look on her face as I did while Aria, well, she looked like she was angry and thinking about something else.

"You do?" I said, grinning like crazy now, and feeling pretty smug about it.

"Yep, you're amazing. I've been watching you like a hawk." Laura laughed and I felt Aria's grip on my hand tighten.

"Well, thank you. It's nice to know someone sees my talent." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I definitely see your talent." Laura said nodding and agreeing with my statement.

"Emily, I really really like this girl." I said, and I heard a loud sigh behind me in response.

"Thanks, I like you too." Laura said smiling as wide as me now.

"You just like that's she's feeding your ego." Emily laughed.

"Think what you want Em. You know, if you want to get on the team, I could help you out if you'd like? Maybe we could train together sometime? I'll help you with your swing." I said to Laura.

"Really? Thank you so much! That would be amazing!" she moved closer and pulled me into a tight, appreciative hug. I heard a loud screeching and then a door slam, and by the time I had turned around, Aria had disappeared.

"Where did she go?" I asked, looking at Hanna and waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, she looked pissed though." Hanna said, putting her face back into her Blackberry.

"Excuse me guys, I'm gonna go check on her." I said, as I stood up to leave.

"Sure Spence, let us know if you need us." Emily said.

"Thanks Em, Laura it was really nice to meet you."

"You too Spencer."

"Oh, and hey, here's my number, give me a call sometime, we'll set up a time to train and do some drills okay?" I wrote down my number on a napkin and handed it to her.

"That's great, thank you so much." Laura said and smiled at me.

I grabbed my bag from the back of my chair and headed off in pursuit of Aria.

-XXXX-

I found her in the first place I thought to check. It just goes to show how well I know her.

I looked through the window of the classroom door and saw her sitting in front of a piece she was working on.

"It's beautiful." I said as I sat down beside her, admiring her work.

"Thanks." She said simply, no emotions apparent in her voice, making me even more worried. I had no idea what kind of mood she was in.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong Ar?" I asked, moving to place my hand on hers before she pulled it away.

"Did you really think you could flirt in front of me and I wouldn't get upset?" Aria turned to look at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused as to what she meant.

"You and Laura."

"What?!" I laughed. "In case you missed the obvious signs, I'm pretty sure she and Em are heading in the loved up direction."

"Well, I case you missed the obvious signs, she was clearly flirting with you. Saying how she was always watching you."

"During my hockey games? So she could learn how to play?"

"Ugh, as if. That's a lie, she was checking you out. And hugging you like that? Right in front of me?"

"Ar, you're overreacting, calm down." I said.

"I am not! She was clearly flirting and you were encouraging her. I can't believe you would do that, and right in front of me."

"I really don't know why you're so upset." I said honestly.

"And if I hadn't stopped Stacey the other day you probably would have been all over her too. You just can't help yourself; you just have to have everyone's attention. I poured my heart out to you; you wanted to come out so I did. I came out for you. I made it clear to everyone that we were together, but that still wasn't enough. Now girls are falling all over you and you're not even telling them where to go. You're not telling them you have a girlfriend, you're just standing there taking it, loving their attention and laughing about how many girls are giving you their number. You just want to take everything from everyone. You stole Melissa's boyfriends, and now you're going to steal people's girlfriends too, just to show everyone how great you are at everything!"

I was blinking back tears at Aria's words, each and every single one as she spat them at me. I could taste the venom as I swallowed what she was saying to me. I couldn't believe how hateful she was being towards me.

"So that's what you think of me then?" I asked, trying to steady my voice.

"Yeah, that's what I think." Aria said.

"Well, I'm glad you could finally tell me the truth." I said, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

I quickly picked up my bag once more and threw it over my shoulder, as I stood up and walked out of the room. I didn't go to my locker. I didn't go back to the cafeteria. I didn't go to the bathroom. I walked outside and got into my car.

My mind was blank and my body was numb. Aria had paralyzed me and I felt empty. I just found out that the only person I thought loved me for me, doesn't even like me. My whole world doesn't mean anything anymore.

I put the key in the ignition and turned on the engine.

I started to drive.

But without Aria, I had nowhere to go.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Hey there, friendship!**

**Okay, so don't get too excited, this is quite a short update, that's why it's up so soon after the previous chapter one.**

**I had planned to make this longer but... I decided that I like to be cruel and I quite enjoy having the power to keep you on the edge of your seats.**

**Moihahahahaha :)**

**Just a short filler to keep it interesting. (I actually just read over it and it is sooooo short, I can't remember the last time I wrote such a short chapter!)**

**I also did a bit of a POV change, since I wanted to show how Aria about the whole thing.**

**I think I might do that every now and again, just to keep the story more balanced and so it's not constantly one sided.**

**P.S: ****I felt so bad at how sad you guys were about their fight! Didn't mean to upset anyone :P**

******Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Aria's POV:**

As soon as the words came out of my mouth I knew I had gone too far.

Sure I was mad as hell that Spencer was getting all that attention, but ripping into her like that, saying all those horrible things… It wasn't me. And what made it even worse was that it wasn't Spencer either. Not one of the things I said to her was true. She was a wonderful person. An amazing girlfriend. Never anything but supportive and sweet to me. And I was just a complete ass to her.

I needed to go and apologise for what I said to her and just hope and pray that she would forgive me. It was finally time to move from the spot Spencer had left me in a few minutes ago. I got up and walked back to the cafeteria. I saw Emily hit Hanna as she saw me walk in, both looking equally worried.

"Aria? Where did you go?"

"I just… needed a minute."

"Oh… I guess Spencer must still be looking for you." Hanna shrugged.

"Wait… you mean she hasn't come back yet?" I asked, now worried myself.

"She left a few minutes ago to find you, she went straight after you." Emily said.

"Oh no…" I said, the realisation finally setting in, and I ran straight outside. I heard Hanna and Emily set off quickly after me, and Emily telling something to Laura as we left.

"Aria? What's going on?" Hanna asked when we exited the front doors.

"She's not still looking for me. She found me. And when she did I was so angry, I said awful things to her. And now her car is gone!" I yelled, standing in the spot where Spencer had parked that morning.

"What? What did you say to her? She can't have just left and not told any of us."

"I… I… I can't tell you! I was so horrible!" I was getting hysterical and I needed to see her. I needed to make sure she was okay. I needed her. I was so angry with her, and now I'm just mad at myself for being such a complete tool. "I have to say sorry, I need to find her!" I ran to my car and tried getting in but I was quickly grabbed by Hanna and Emily.

"Aria, we know you need to find her, but we can't just leave school." Emily said calmly.

"Why not! Spencer did!" I yelled.

"Ar, you're really upset right now, and we promise we'll find her, but we'll do it together, we're not letting you go off on your own." Hanna said.

I knew they were right and as I came back from my disorientated spell, I became more and more upset. I dropped to the ground and began crying. I can't believe I was so stupid.

"It's okay Ar. We'll find her, I promise." Hanna said, sitting beside me.

"But you know she drives really fast on a normal day. How fast do you think she's driving right now? What if she's hurt herself?" I asked, and Hanna and Emily looked at each other, their composed faces now turning to worried as they realised I was right.

"What if we're already too late?" I said my thoughts out loud. Because it was all I could do.

-XXXX-

**Spencer's POV:**

My thoughts were scattered and my body felt like it was burning. I ripped my blazer off and threw it out the window; it got caught in the wind and flew into a tree. I wasn't sure if that was really because of the wind or if it was possible it may be down to the speed I was now driving at.

Aria always told me to drive carefully. She always told me to slow down.

But Aria wasn't here. And Aria didn't care about me. So she wouldn't care what I was doing right now. I could drive as fast as I liked.

The thoughts of her were running around in my head, constantly repeating those words over and over again.

'You just have to have everyone's attention.'

'You just want to take everything from everyone.'

I put my foot down on the accelerator and increased my speed, turning around sharp corners and driving in the middle of the empty road. I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew where I wanted to end up. I needed to get away from here. From her. Even though I was pretty sure she needed me gone more than I wanted to leave her. No matter what she had said to me, I knew she was just angry. And I would forgive her, I would change, if that's what she wanted. I would do anything for her, I just wish she knew that.

I felt out of control, and I felt like I needed to be. I couldn't control Aria's feelings and I couldn't control her love for me. So there was no point in trying to anymore. Slowly but surely I had started to let go and enjoy the feeling of not knowing what was around the corner. And I enjoyed the feeling of being unable to control anything.

Unfortunately for me, it was the car I was unable to control. And it was the truck that was just around the corner I didn't know about.

-XXXX-

**Aria's POV:**

School was finally over and I grabbed both Emily and Hanna as soon as they were in reaching distance and dragged them to my car. Emily said she would drive since she was probably the most rational of us all at the moment, and I sat I the front seat beside her, leaving Hanna in the back.

"Okay, we need to think logically about this. Where could she have gone? Where would she have gone?"

"Home?" Hanna asked. We both looked at her. "What? It's as good a possibility as anywhere else!"

"We should check there, but we'll leave her house until last. If she decided to take a detour, she'll probably end up there later rather than sooner."

"Good idea. Okay, so we should check the club, and the bars, she may have wanted to drown her sorrows. And we should check the library too." I said.

"Okay, let's get going." Emily turned the engine on and quickly pulled out of the school car park.

-XXXX-

It had been a few hours since we had left school in search of Spencer, and still we had found nothing.

"Guys, I'm starting to get worried. We've checked everywhere." I said as we sat down at our usual table in Apple Rose.

"Try calling her again." Hanna said,

"It's no use, I've been calling her all day. Her phone is switched off." I said.

All my anger had completely dissipated. It wasn't Spencer's fault that all those girl were trying to date her, and all I did was yell at her for being a total catch. The jealousy and anger had been replaced by fear and worry. But most of all, guilt. This was entirely my fault. She had left and gone somewhere because of what I had said, and now we couldn't find her anywhere. I breathe heavily, tapping my fingers on the table and staring off into the distance. I felt two hands take my own and still my anxious tapping.

"Hey… we'll find her." Emily said as her and Hanna's hands squeezed mine supportively.

I was trying my best to stay calm.

I was trying my best to be positive.

But as the day came towards an end, as the sun went down, and as our hopes of finding Spencer tonight became less and less likely, it was all I could do not to give up right in that moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Another shortish update. Again, i****n Aria's POV.**

**Not much dialogue in this one, mostly I was just trying to show you guys what's going on in her head.**

**After an argument, I constantly go over everything that was said over and over again, trying to figure it all out.**

**I guess I was just trying to show that here.**

**Not exactly a very exciting chapter but nonetheless, I wanted to give you this instead of writing a really long one and not getting it to you guys until next week :/**

**As always, thank you guys so much for your wonderful words. **

**I hope you're enjoying the tension as much as you did the fluff and I hope i'm not doing a completely horrible job with it!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**(Think I might just start saying RER! from now on, it would probably be easier. What do you guys think?) :P**

**Aria's POV:**

I woke up the a few days later in a sweat. My breathing was heavy and my whole body was shaking. I got a shiver down my spine when I thought back to the nightmare that I had just woken up from.

Spencer was gone. We had fought and then she disappeared, I had been searching frantically for her but she was nowhere to be found. She didn't want to be found. At least not by me, anyway.

And as my wits grew and I was brought back to my now conscious self, I realised my dream was in fact a reality. But not in the good way it's made out to be.

Spencer WAS gone. We HAD fought and she HAD disappeared. And the knot in my chest was getting progressively larger and every minute that passed by made it that much harder to catch my breath without her.

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed. The first thing I did was check my phone. No missed calls. No new messages. If Spencer wanted to speak to me she would have done it by now. 2 days had gone by and she was still AWOL. I was beyond worried now, I was terrified. I hadn't eaten properly since our fight and I'd gotten about 6 hours sleep in total. I was a mess without her and I couldn't even tell her that and beg her to forgive me because she wasn't here. I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door.

"Aria honey, are you up?" my mom came into my room slowly, with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm up." I said numbly.

"Still nothing from Spencer?" she asked.

"No."

"She'll come around, I know it. Anyone can see how much she loves you, she just needs some time."

"I don't think so. I was so awful to her, and for absolutely no good god damn reason. I'm worried, what if something has happened to her?" I sat down on my bed and I could feel the tears coming again. I had cried myself to sleep for the past 2 nights.

"Aria, she loves you. And you love her. She probably just went to stay with a friend for a few days. She'll be back soon, you two will talk and then you'll work it out. I promise." She wrapped her arms around me and I couldn't move. The tears were subsiding and the numb emptiness began to set in once more.

"Thanks."

"You know I'm here if you need me sweetheart, you just have to ask. Breakfast is ready, come down when you want." She smiled at me and walked into the hallway, closing my bedroom door behind her.

I threw on a dress and my black leather boots and made my way downstairs. I ate a few bites of breakfast just so my mum wouldn't worry but I could only manage a couple of mouthfuls before my stomach started to protest. I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to my parents before making my way to school.

My appetite had been replaced by a constant feeling of regret and guilt. I was sick with worry and I was exhausted. I just wished she would come back.

-XXXX-

"So you still haven't heard from her then?" Hanna asked as her and Emily made their way over to me at my locker.

"Nope, absolutely nothing."

"She'll come around Ar, she probably just needs to think about things, you know Spencer, she overanalyses everything." Hanna encouraged.

"I guess." It was too hard to keep saying that she probably never wanted to see me again, and I could tell everyone was getting tired of it. Hanna and Emily loved her too and they were just as worried. Now that she had been gone for more than a night, it wasn't just about me or my relationship anymore. I had to be positive for their sake as well. Or at least, I had to pretend to be.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late."

-XXXX-

The day went by in a blur, just as every day without Spencer beside me did. All I could think about now was how happy she made me. How much she had done for me, not just recently but throughout our entire friendship. She was my best friend and the love of my life and all I was wishing for was one last chance to tell her how wonderful she is.

The bell rang and my reflexes kicked in. I was mostly robotic these past few days and I was doing everything based on memory. I got to my locker and Hanna and Emily were waiting for me there, like they had done yesterday and the day before. They were so good to me and all I could do was pretend to listen to what they were saying most of the time. My mind was always somewhere else. I think they knew that, but they had pretty much stayed by my side throughout this whole thing regardless, just so I didn't have to be alone.

I was always alone, though… in my head. No matter how many people I was surrounded by, the only person to ever make me feel like I was part of something was gone. They looked at me and for the first time I could clearly see the anxiety on their faces, and in their eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked as I stopped in front of them. They looked at each other before turning back to me, and Hanna started to speak.

"We've been thinking." She said simply.

"About what?"

"Spencer."

"What about her?"

"Ar, she's been missing for two days and… we think it might be about time we called the police."

"I think you might be right."

"We can't find her and they would know much more about this kind of thing."

"I know. It's out of our hands. It always was. Are you both coming over tonight?"

"I am, I'm not leaving you alone in your house all night." Hanna said.

"Thanks Han." I said smiling weakly at her.

"I wish I could, I have to get home my mum is worried since Spencer left and I promised her I'd spend some time with her. I'm so sorry Ar." Emily said, rubbing my arm.

"We'll call the police from my house tonight. Em, it's okay I understand, you should be with your mum."

"Let's get going."

Hanna and Emily followed me outside, each moving to my side as we began our walk home from school.

…

When I got home, I fell onto the couch. Hanna and I had walked Emily home and Hanna had gone upstairs and I told her I would be there in a while. As much as I didn't want to be alone while Spencer was gone, I just needed a minute to myself. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the couch, resting my head.

I then remembered doing the same thing the night Spencer had come over to help me study. That familiar pang of guilt came shooting back and the target was its usual victim, my heart. Everything Spencer has ever done was always to help us in some way. Even if it was small and insignificant. She would swim in the deepest ocean to find something you dropped in it if you asked her to.

The longer she had been gone the more and more I started to rot from the inside out. I was disgusted with myself and I felt like I had to destroy myself because I had destroyed Spencer and our relationship. I had ruined everything and I needed to be punished for that.

She had only been gone a few days and the darkness had already set in. Darkness fuelled my mind and my actions. I knew I wouldn't last much longer without her. Calling the police was the best thing to do. They would find her quickly and then I would survive. I would stop torturing myself.

But in a twisted way, I didn't want to stop. I deserved this, and I didn't deserve her. She would be better off without me; I should have seen that from the very start. I shouldn't have let this happen. I should have just shut that damn music off and been done with it. I shouldn't have made her dance with me. I shouldn't have led her on like that. We would still be friends and none of this would have happened. She would find someone who would make her happy. Seeing her with someone else would have hurt. Seeing her loving someone else, holding someone else, touching someone else… But knowing she was happy would have been all the consolation I needed.

But I couldn't do that. I had to be selfish. All those words I said to her, I was saying to myself. I was the one who had to take everything from everyone. I was the one who put her on the spot outside school. I had to make sure everyone knew she was mine and mine only, and it backfired. I was taking her away from herself, and trying to cut her off from everyone else.

The more I thought about it, the more I tried not to think about it. And the harder I tried not to think about it, the quicker the thoughts came rushing back into my mind. I was living in a vicious cycle that I couldn't break. I needed someone else to get me out of it. And only she could. But she was also the only one who wouldn't.

I was roused from my mind by a noise. I opened my eyes and looked over to my front door. Through the small window beside it I could see a figure. The noise was knocking but I was stuck to the spot and couldn't move. After a few more gentle knocks I saw Hanna coming from downstairs.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, I was just…" I tried to come up with an excuse but I couldn't even pretend to care and so I just stayed silent.

"Do you want me to get it?" She asked with a kindness to her voice that I hardly recognised as her. It wasn't very often I had heard her use that tone, there were probably only a handful of times that any of us really needed her to be like that.

"Thanks Han." I said, and I closed my eyes, leaning back to rest my head again.

-XXXX-

It had felt like a few hours had passed by when I had woken up, this time my dreams weren't nightmares about Spencer, instead my thoughts were filled with her walking through my front door, over and over again. In each sequence she ran towards me, as if to catch me from falling. Every time she got closer and closer, but was unable to grab me. This dream had felt more real than all the other nightmares, I could smell her perfume, and I could almost taste her lips on mine. But I guess that was the feeling or sensation that nice dreams gave you.

"Oh my god, Aria! You're awake! Are you okay?!" Hanna rushed to my side, though I couldn't fully make out her features, just her distinct voice.

"What? Yeah I'm fine, I just fell asleep." I said, confused as to her distressed tone and furrowed brow.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Aria, you fell and hit your head; you've been passed out for a half an hour. We were trying to wake you up. We've been so worried."

"I fell? But I… was on the couch? Wait, we?" I looked around confused, and the pain in my head hit me like a tonne of bricks. I saw a figure moving to my side but my vision was still blurred and my eyes were not obeying me. They wouldn't focus and I tried my hardest to concentrate on the person now kneeling at my side. My pupils slowly started to dilate properly and as my eyes adjusted to the light and harsh images, I could see clearly again. I then realised the only other time I had ever seen something as beautiful as what was in front of me was when Spencer had told me she loved me.

"Sp… Spencer?" I asked.

"It's me, sweetie."

I knew I hadn't fallen and hit my head again.

But I also knew I had passed out again.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**Alright folks, I got a lot to say in this Author's Note so bear with me here. :/**

**FIRSTLY: My super duper apologies that people thought Spencer had been in an accident.**

**This is the last time that I want to have to say this, so listen up:**

**Spencer was NEVER in an accident, when I wrote that chapter I implied it to make the scene more dramatic but I did NOT say that she had crashed!**

**So there you go, there was never a car crash! All will be explained in this chapter, so don't fret.**

**Right, on to the next order of business.**

**SECONDLY: I have a HUGE favour to ask you guys. ****A MASSIVE favour.**

**So, as some of you know, and as some of you don't, I'm from the weeee island of Ireland. W****e're not known for very much, but we're trying to change that.**

**There are these guys that i'm friends with, who happen to be in a band called Frantic Jack.**

**Frantic Jack have been fundraising for the past few months so they can release their second album. Last week they officially released the debut single from the album, which is called 'Soar', and posted an official video on YouTube. They asked friends and fans to spread the word and share the video so they could get as much exposure as possible.**

**Since this website blocks 'spam', I can't post the link here, so I just wanted to ask you all, if you happen to have a few minutes to spare from your busy lives, could you pop onto YouTube and give the song a listen?**

**If you type 'Frantic Jack Soar' into the search bar, it's the first video (aside from advertisements) by 'franticjackmusic' **

**These guys are fantastic people and talented musicians, all they need is a chance. I'm not trying to spam you guys AT ALL, and I guess you can ignore me if you want, there's nothing I can do about it really. I just made a promise to help them as much as I could, and i'm keeping that promise. And you never know, you may actually like the song. And if not, you get a pretty nice sky shot of Ireland towards the end. :P**

**THIRDLY: We have reached the moment. The moment of truth. The moment you've all been waiting for. And I sincerely hope I haven't totally screwed it up altogether. I have spent almost 24 hours writing and editing the scene. I actually decided to handwrite it, I thought it would be easier. It wasn't. When I transcribed it, I ended up changing a lot of it.**

**I think by not having these two be 'together' straight away, I put even more pressure on myself to make this scene amazing. Frankly I don't believe I did an amazing job, I've never been very good at these kind of things. All I hope for is that it's not too disappointing. I've put a lot of energy into writing it and I truly believe i've done the best I can. I really can't ask much more of myself.**

**I'll stop bothering you guys now and let you get onto the reading.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**-Please review, I seriously some feedback on what you thought of it :(-**

**Spencer's POV:**

Those few days I had been gone had passed by in a blur. I needed to get away and figure out what had happened between Aria and I. I had gone to my parent's lake house and completely lock myself away. My days could have turned out a lot differently than that though. I narrowly missed hitting a truck on the drive and swung into a large field on the side of the road.

That near crash really brought me back to reality. I was acting crazy, driving like that, and from that moment I knew I had to think rationally. About myself, and about my relationship with Aria. So that's exactly what I did.

I drove up to the lake house and lost myself, drowning in my thoughts. Only the realisation of what I had to do had brought me back up to the surface for that desperate breath I craved.

And here I was, right in front of her, and she had fainted. I guess I can't blame her really, she probably thought she saw a ghost. Or she probably thought she wouldn't ever have to deal with me again and so the shock took hold of her. Either way, it was making what I had come here to do even harder than it was already going to be.

Hanna and I were waiting for her to wake up for the second time. This time we had lifted her back onto the couch so she would at least be comfortable when she woke up this time.

"Hey Spence, I think she's waking up." Hanna said to me from across the room, and slowly I made my way to her side once more. I saw her eyes begin to flutter as she tried to focus on me.

"Ar? Can you hear me?" I said quietly so as not to startle her.

"Spence… you're really here…" she smiled. I had missed that smile. Hanna brought over a cup of tea and some chocolate for Aria to eat; she sat up and ate and drank for a few minutes.

"Can you stand up?" I asked.

"I'll try." She said, her voice sounding a little stronger now. I held onto her hand and her side as I helped her walk into the kitchen and sat her down on a chair with more support.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I kneeled down in front of the chair she sat on.

"I'm fine." She said, a lack of emotion clear in her voice. I knew she was starting to feel normal again because it was obvious what she was thinking about.

"We need to talk." I said.

"Yeah, we do." She replied with a touch more feeling.

"Han… we're gonna go talk okay." I said as I motioned for Aria to follow me upstairs.

"Will you be okay? Do you need any help up the steps?" I offered.

"I'll be okay." She said with what I thought was a very faint smile.

We made our way upstairs and with each step we took the pounding in my chest increased in speed.

-XXXX-

We got to her bedroom and I shut the door. We stood in silence for a minute, just looking at each other, before I started to speak.

"Aria... I'm sorry." I said.

"Spencer, I… wait, you're sorry? What are you sorry for?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Everything you said to me was true. I needed to get away for those few days to think. And the more the thought about what you said, the more I realised you were right. You're always right about people. I did all of those things. I'm sorry for everything that happened with those girls, I truly am, and I'm going to make it better. I'm… I'm leaving for a little while. So I can make myself a better person…" I paused to compose myself, and moved my gaze from her to the ground, she seemed as if she was frozen on the spot, but I knew if I looked at her for much longer, and looked into those wonderful eyes, I'd lose my nerve.

"Spencer, no, what I said was…" She tried, but I cut her off

"Aria, please let me finish, if I don't say this now I never will." I took a breath and continued.

"I'm leaving. Ever since we were honest with each other about our feelings, I've been putting all this pressure on you. I've tried to make you someone you're not, and I couldn't be more sorry about that. I love you for who you are no matter what, but I can't escape the fact that you try to be someone else for me because you think that's what I want. I don't want that. I want the Aria that has a pink stripe in her hair, and that doesn't care what people think or say. I feel like if I make myself a better person and look at myself differently, then you won't feel like you have to change for me. I'm the one that has to change. And I'm the one that's going to change. For the better. Because you've shown me the truth, that I'm not good enough. But I need some time. I'm going to get some of my stuff and then I'll be gone. I love you so much. But I don't deserve you. I just hope one day I will. And if I come back and it's too late for us… I'll understand. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. And if that's not with me…" I could feel the tears spilling over my cheeks and my voice had started to crack, but I pushed through it, she needed to know, she deserved that at least. "I want you to know that you were always the most important thing to me. I've always had a hard time showing people how I really feel but with you, I always felt like I could be honest. I'll love you for the rest of my life. You're the one, and you're the love of my life. I'm just sorry I couldn't be yours."

I turned around and walked through the door, closing it gently behind me, and made my way downstairs. Rubbing the tears from my face. I heard Hanna come out of the living room, and she stood in front of the door, wanting some answers.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you crying? Where's Aria?"

"She's upstairs." I said numbly. "She deserves someone better, so I'm setting her free. I'm giving her the chance to find someone who can make her happy, who she needs to survive and someone she can't live without." I was trying my hardest to control the droplets coming from my eyes but I was focusing all my energy on trying to relieve the tightening and agonising pain in my chest.

"Are you crazy? You make her happy! She needs YOU Spence!" I ignored her pleas and pushed past her, opening the door, she didn't stop me she just looked at me with pained eyes.

"I'm sorry Han. She needs to be with someone who doesn't hurt her like I do, and she can't move on and find that person while I'm still here." I gave her one last look, trying to convey how much I needed her to understand why I had to do this. She seemed to realise and she moved back, looking at the floor. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

"Take care of her for me. Please Han." I said finally. She nodded in agreement and closed her eyes, seemingly close to tears as well.

I shut the door and let out a laboured breath, one I had been holding in for a few days now. I felt relief. At least I thought I did, since the relief was being largely outmanoeuvred by the heavy feelings of guilt and heartache that were never too far away from attacking my chest.

I started my short walk home, since I had left my car at my house. I got home and made my way to my room, looking around it, not knowing when the next time I would see it might be. I pulled out some clothes and began looking for my suitcase.

-XXXX-

**Aria's POV:**

I couldn't register the words that had come from Spencer Hasting's mouth. She had taken everything I had said more deeply than I could ever have anticipated, and it made my heart ache, it made me want to rush to her and take her into my embrace. But I couldn't. I felt like my feet had been glued to the ground. My body wouldn't obey me and I felt like I was stuck in my head. So when words escaped my mouth, I was so surprised that could barely control what I was saying.

I was quickly cut off and I was right back where I started. It seemed like as soon as I was in her presence, I couldn't function properly. Spencer was the only person who could do this to me, and I knew she was the only person that ever could. I knew we would fight, I knew it wouldn't be easy, but the love I felt for her and I hoped she felt for me would get us through anything.

And then she said it. 'I love you so much, but I don't deserve you.'

Each new word hit me, brick after brick they were thrown at my chest.

'You're the love of my life. I'm just sorry I couldn't be yours.'

My mind was screaming at me to say something, but my body wouldn't listen. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe and I felt like I was going to pass out again. I willed myself to stay on my feet, and as I pulled in air from my surroundings, I grew the strength to speak up, and tell her she was wrong and that I loved her too, but it was already too late, she was gone.

She had vanished from right in front of me. My feeble attempts at salvaging what remained of our relationship had been ended before they could even begin. And I hated myself for the fact that my body had just fuelled how much she thought she wasn't good enough for me. I didn't say anything and I didn't go after her and she would think it was because I didn't love her or deserve her.

Well I wouldn't let it happen. I was done standing on the side-lines and hoping something would happen. It would never work like that, not for me, I had to make my own destiny, and I was going to. I moved from the spot I was seemingly glued to and ran down the stairs, where I found Hanna sitting on the floor beside my front door, her hands covering her face.

"Hanna? Where's Spencer?"

"She… she left." I could hear Hanna was crying.

"Han? Are you okay?" I asked, sitting beside her. She took my hands and looked straight into my eyes, I had never seen her look so serious before.

"She's leaving Ar. And she's not coming back. You have to stop her; you're the only one who can." She held onto my hands tightly and I knew she was right.

"I know Han. I'll get our Spencer back. I promise." I hugged her and held her tightly.

"Go get her." She said, smiling now.

I nodded and opened the door. I started running.

No more tears.

No more feeling sorry for myself.

Spencer needed me.

I needed her.

And I was going to get her back.

-XXXX-

**Spencer's POV:**

I opened my suitcase on the floor and started throwing things in. Clothes, books, my laptop.

As my case began to fill up quickly, I looked around my room for a few last entries before I closed it. I looked around, and found a bracelet that Hanna Emily had bought me for my last birthday. I smiled and placed it carefully in its box and put it in my case.

I searched for another few minutes, throwing in random things, and then I stumbled upon a picture of Aria and I. I remember the day it was taken, it was one of the hottest days last summer and we were all in the park. Hanna had gotten a camera for her birthday and she was being her usual annoying self, constantly taking pictures of us all when we told her not to.

Aria had gotten an ice cream and we had all been laughing hysterically when I accidently nudged her and the ice cream had gone straight into her face. I burst out laughing, unable to control myself. The expression on her face had told me that I was in trouble. She took some of the ice cream and wiped it on my face. We got caught up in an ice cream war and at the end we were lying on the grass, both of us covered in ice cream, looking at each other and laughing. Hanna took the picture as we lay there smiling at one another.

It was my favourite picture of us together. I smiled to myself and a tear fell onto the glass of the photo frame. I wiped the tears from my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time today. I knelt down beside my suitcase and placed the photograph carefully into the case, admiring it one last time. In a quick flash I heard a bang come from downstairs and footsteps on my staircase and then suddenly Aria was standing in my bedroom doorway, breathing heavily and looking at me holding the photograph of us in my suitcase.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up and moving forward slightly, she walked into my bedroom and stopped in front of me, so we were both standing parallel to my bed.

"I'm here to tell you that you're not going anywhere. I won't let you leave." She said, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm doing it for you Aria, I just want you to be happy and you can't do that if I'm around." I said, looking down and trying to fight back to fresh tears forming.

"That's where you're wrong Spence." She stepped forward, and put her finger underneath my chin, prompting me to look at her. I obliged, and a single tear fell. She wiped it away with the same finger. She continued.

"The only way for me to be happy is if I'm with you. If you leave, my life will have no meaning anymore. I've been completely lost without you for the past two days, I don't even know how to function, I was so worried something had happened to you. If you left for good… I don't know what would happen to me. I can't live without you, Spence. You're the only person I want to be with. And I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. Nothing I said was true; you are none of those things. I' so sorry I said what I did, I was just angry and I said things I didn't mean, that's not who you are, please forgive me Spence. You're a wonderful person, and an amazing girlfriend and I will not have you think otherwise. You don't need to change; you need to stay the way you are. I know we'll have our arguments but I love you and I always will, you're the love of my life and you're the one. If I ever lost you, I would die Spence." She finished, crying now.

I was taking her words in when, as if on autopilot, my hands moved to her waist and I pulled her into a tight hug, as she started stroking my hair. I felt her hands on my neck and I was brought back to the place I belonged, I knew I couldn't leave her.

"I love you Spence, please forgive me" she sobbed, looking up at me. Her brown eyes even more beautiful now that they were glassy with tears.

"Aria, you were forgiven 5 minutes after our fight. I love you so much, I'm sorry I disappeared on you like that, I didn't mean to worry you." I pulled back slightly to look at her.

We took each other in for a moment, like we were really seeing each other for the first time. And she was beautiful. The most beautiful person I had ever set eyes on, inside and out. I had all of this, and all of her beauty, right in front of me and I was just about to leave it all behind. Well, I wouldn't make that mistake again. She was mine and I was about to make sure of it.

I leaned down and kissed her. Moving my lips against hers I could tell how much she had missed me by the way she was kissing me. Urgent, desperate, needing something she hadn't felt in so long. My need for her also grew as I pulled her hips into mine, our bodies touching in every possible place. You couldn't put a single sheet of paper between us, we were pressed so closely against each other.

The heat radiating from her body into mine and mine back into hers was making my body flush against hers and my head was spinning with a mixture of our combined heat and arousal. It felt like the first time we were kissing, tentative at first, but growing in passion as the realisation of how badly we wanted each other came to the surface. It was an amazing feeling and I was going to make it count, every single second of it.

I don't know how it was possible but the heat radiating between us escalated to unimaginable heights and became surreal. The strongest tidal wave on earth couldn't extinguish the flame fuelling our desire in this moment.

I was reluctant to move from our position but it was time. It was the right time. The first time. Our first time.

I moved my body forward, laying Aria down on my bed. I moved on top of her and as she wrapped her legs around my waist, I moved one of my legs upward to rest between her legs and her gasp shocked me.

"Spencer…" she moaned as she began grinding her hips down against my leg.

I leaned in and captured her lips again, the electric heat passing between us once more. The sounds she was making were muffled as she moaned into my mouth, and hearing her made my heart race as my breathing grew heavier and we kissed more passionately with every passing second.

A mixture of excitement and nervousness fuelled us both and I just couldn't kiss her fast enough. We had 4 days to make up for and I was planning on making every single second of that up to her tonight… and maybe tomorrow night as well. I reluctantly pulled away from her lips and located light kisses down her jaw line to her ear. I nipped lightly at her ear lobe; kissing further down her body my lips explored her neck and chest as I felt her breathing become even more unsteady, urging me to continue what I was doing. Neither of us had experienced anything like this but it came almost naturally to me, as if I had been taught it in school.

I could smell and almost taste her as I kissed every inch of skin available to me, but her clothes were soon becoming an annoyance to me. I slid my hand underneath her thin tank top and ran my hand up along her flat stomach, caressing her and letting my fingers examine her curves, remembering each touch as it caused her to moan and I felt her shudder underneath me.

I sat back, grabbing her top and pulling it upwards, she propped herself up allowing me to remove the item of clothing and throw it over my shoulder. I pressed my lips against hers and lay us back down. She ran her hands up and down my back, gradually pulling at my own shirt as she pulled it up and over my head, our lips parting for a moment, and threw it in the same direction as her own.

I looked down at her as we both panted loudly, struggling for air. I let my eyes wander over her body and I studied each movement as she tried to catch her breath. My eyes were drawn to her heaving chest and I placed soft kisses down her throat to her chest. I ran my hands underneath her to her back, and the clasp of her bra. I removed it with ease and I let my hands roam over the now exposed flesh. She inhaled sharply as I let my hands get acquainted with her breasts and my fingers with her now hardened nipples.

I replaced my hands with my mouth as I gently kissed and nipped at her creamy skin. I took one of her nipples into my mouth and gently flicked my tongue over it again and again, and did the same to her other, keeping my actions in sync but unpredictable.

I wanted to explore more of her and I moved my lips further down her body as I kissed her stomach and ran my tongue along the small subtle crevices of her body. The way Aria was groaning above me and pushing her body against me was telling me I was doing something right. I kissed as slowly down her body as I was physically able to without torturing myself as well, as I felt my own arousal thrive.

Aria had settled on small rapid intakes of breath as she had realised she was unable to control her breathing, those breaths becoming even more rapid as I descended further and further south, running my hands slowly down her stomach, following the same path I had chosen with my mouth.

I stopped when I got to the band of her jeans; I kissed horizontally along her waist from one side to the other, getting to the end I slowly dragged my tongue back in the opposite direction. She arched her back at my teasing and she moved her hands to my shoulders, holding onto me tightly.

"Spence, stop teasing me please… I can't take anymore…" She pleaded, and I could hear the desperation in her voice.

I smirked up at her and unbuttoned her jeans, unzipping them slowly and pulled them down her legs and off, dropping them on the floor. I pressed my lips to her stomach again and moved back up her body, finding my way back to her lips. I kissed her softly before moving a strand of her hair from her face, looking at her it felt like the first time I had ever been properly paying attention, and I took in her breath-taking beauty. She looked into my eyes and smiled as she saw the adoration on my face.

"I love you, Spencer." She said, raising a hand and cupping my cheek.

"I love you too Aria. Always." I pressed my lips to hers and she immediately opened her mouth, I slipped my tongue into her mouth as our tongues fought passionately and she tangled her hands in my hair.

I slipped my hand between our bodies and slid it downwards, lightly running my nails down her stomach, leaving subtle red marks in their wake, making her shiver evidently. I stopped just short of the top of her silk black underwear, as I looked into her eyes, asking for permission. She nodded to me and smiled as she breathed out heavily and bit her lip. I saw her close her eyes in anticipation as I tentatively slipped my hand underneath the waistband of her underwear and felt her for the first time.

"Oh god… Spence…" she moaned as she arched into my touch. I ran my fingers over the wetness I found before searching out her most sensitive spot. When I moved my fingers over her bundle of nerves, she let out a loud throaty moan and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I applied some pressure, rubbing her clit harder but alternating my movements regularly, rubbing in circles slowly, but then quickening my pace, causing Aria to lose all sense of control and bringing her closer to the edge.

"Faster Spence, please…" she moaned, though I couldn't be sure that's what she had said. She had been saying a string of incoherence as I touched her so I really wasn't entirely sure. I decided to try something different and I moved my fingers down further, and slipped two inside of her slowly, and her incoherence increased as she gasped my name. I felt her grip on my shoulders tighten, and her walls tighten around my fingers. I moved my fingers in and out of her as I flicked my thumb over her clit one last time, making her moan my name, and I swear I had never heard a sweeter sound. Her world came crashing down and her orgasm consumed her.

I moved slightly to lie beside her, as we both panted and recovered from our adventure.

"Oh my god…" she said with a wide smile across her face, still panting.

"I know…" I said laughing slightly, closing my eyes as the fatigue began to set in.

Suddenly I felt a body on top of mine, and I opened my eyes slowly, sleepily, to see Aria straddling my waist.

"Aria… What are you-" I was cut off by a finger being pressed to my lips, silencing me.

"Who says you get to have all the fun?" she whispered huskily in my ear before she leaned in and kissed me. She slipped her tongue into my mouth forcefully as she quickly unclasped my bra and threw it away. She moved her hands immediately to my belt buckle and pulled at it, trying to open it as fast as possible, she pulled it out of all the loops in my jeans, before opening the button, unzipping them and practically ripping them off me.

"You're eager" I said, propping myself up on my elbows, laughing slightly at her overzealous approach. She looked at me and smirked, placing a hand on my chest and guided me back down on the bed, moving forward with me, staring down at me as she placed her hands on my wrists and held them above my head.

"You don't like it?" she asked, smirking devilishly.

"I didn't say that…" I said, my voice rasping more than usual, which had a clear effect on the girl sitting on top of me as I saw that glint of fire in her eyes again.

I bit my lip in anticipation as she looked between my face, my chest and my underwear with those eyes and licked her lips. She pressed her lips to mine gently and moved down to my throat, before kissing and sucking on my neck. I felt a surge of liquid heat move straight to my core as I tried to catch a breath that would never come.

I thought I was dreaming when I saw her smirk up at me as she pulled my underwear down my legs and off. She moved her kisses to my chest and my stomach, and back up again. She ran her hands teasingly up my inner thighs, stopping just short of where I needed her, and moved them back down. I shot her a look and saw she had a slightly amused expression on her face.

"Aria… Please…" I said in sweetest tone I could manage, imploring her to give in.

Without so much as a second glance or any sort of warning, her fingers were inside me. I felt her hot breath on my ear as I moaned her name at the contact. I could almost hear the smile I knew was on her lips as she moved her fingers in and out of me.

"Faster Ar…" I moaned. I felt like I was losing a battle of wills, or moans, or whatever, I didn't even care. Aria was making my mind muddled and my thoughts and actions were disjointed from each other. In my mind I was composing myself but in reality I was grabbing Aria's hand and begging her for more.

She obliged without question, her amused expression gone as she looked at me intensely. I was losing myself and I was panicking, on the inside, on the outside however I was having the time of my life. She had removed her fingers and was now focused on my clit. Her fingers felt like magic as she touched and teased me. My vision was fuzzy and I was feeling something that I wasn't very familiar with. I felt a warm sensation in the pit of my stomach as Aria continued to blow my mind, and I gripped my bed sheets, preparing myself for the raging storm I knew was coming.

"Oh my god… Aria!" I moaned loudly as my orgasm arrived, served on a silver platter. I felt my melted body start to become solid again, slowly but surely my mind came to and my thoughts weren't so irrational. She collapsed and cuddled into my side.

"Holy crap…" I said breathily, looking over at her and smiling goofily at her. She giggled at my smug look and poked me in the stomach.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her there for what felt like both forever and just a split second all at the same time. I closed my eyes and started to drift off, before I felt Aria move at my side. I opened my eyes to see her propped up and looking at me seriously.

"Ar? What's wrong?" I asked, running my hand up and down her back.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect. Just promise me you'll never leave me like that again." She said, her voice cracking.

"Aria, look at me" I said, placing a hand on her cheek. "I promise you. I love you so much, nothing will ever change that and I never ever want to be apart from you. It broke my heart being without you, I never want to feel like that again." I saw her lips turn into a small smile and I leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you" she said, lying back down at my side and resting her head on my chest.

"I love you too." I said, closing my eyes and drifting off into the most peaceful and contented sleep I would ever have.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**Damn... I finally give you guys some sex in a chapter and you all ditch me and don't review?**

**I find this to be just too literal and close to reality, and I don't like it. XD**

**Blah Blah Blah, usual stuff I say. **

**Read, Enjoy, Review.**

Emily had been woken early in the morning by the repeated ringing of her phone. She tossed and turned before grabbing her phone and answering it.

"Hello?" she said with a sigh.

"Em, I need your help, I can't find Aria." Hanna was on the other line sounding panicked. Emily got up almost immediately and threw on clothes, if Hanna was worried, she should be worried too.

"I'm on my way, I'll meet you at your house."

"Okay, bye."

Emily grabbed her keys and shoved her phone in her pocket. She ran down the stairs quickly and jumped into her car, driving to Hanna's house as fast as she could manage.

She arrived soon enough to see Hanna sitting outside her house, looking at her phone.

"Hanna, what's going on?" she said as she got out of the car and made her way over to sit beside her friend.

"Spencer came back. Last night. She came to Aria's house and told Aria that she was leaving because she isn't good enough for her. She broke her heart and then went home to pack her things."

"Oh my god, she's gone? She left and she never even said goodbye to us?"

"Yeah, but Aria went after her. She went to try and convince her to stay. But she never came back, I was at her house for a while after and she never came home, I told her parents that she was staying at my house for the night to cover her in case she needed to be by herself. But she hasn't texted or called me back and I'm worried, what if she's done something stupid?"

"She wouldn't do that, she's too smart. She went to Spencer's?"

"Yeah, after they talked she followed Spencer, and after that I don't know where she could have gone."

"We'll go to Spencer's house first and then we'll decide what to do from there."

"Good idea, let's go."

Emily and Hanna got into Emily's car and drove to Spencer's house. Pulling into the drive they noticed Spencer's car was there.

"I thought you said she left?" Emily asked Hanna.

"Yesterday she said she was leaving, I didn't actually see her do it. Maybe she got the bus?"

"Well, she could have but I don't see why she wouldn't take her car..."

"It doesn't matter now, let's just check inside."

Emily and Hanna got out of the car and headed to the back of Spencer's house, opening the door as quietly as possible they made their way inside.

"Han, look, is that Aria's bag?" Emily pointed towards the couch.

"Yeah, it is." Hanna said picking it up.

"So she was definitely here. Let's check upstairs."

"Okay."

They slowly made their way upstairs, looking for signs of Aria's presence. They got to the top of the stairs and looked at each other, as if they both felt or heard something at that exact same moment, and stopped walking in front of Spencer's bedroom door. Hanna pulled the handle down and opened it.

Both girls were aware that anything could have happened to Aria and Spencer last night, but what they saw in front of them was something they were not expecting, and their jaws dropped.

-XXXX-

My subconscious was screaming things at me. In a good way, though. Telling me tell Aria everything as soon as possible. Everything that happened on a daily basis, that is.

I was coming to and slowly I opened my eyes to the stream of light coming through my curtains. I was still sleepy when I felt movement beside me.

"Mmm, morning…" Aria turned to face me and snuggled into my side.

"Hey you." I said, sigh contently as I moved to wrap my arms around her, tangling my legs up with hers.

"I missed you." She said sleepily into my neck.

"I haven't left your side since last night?" I asked.

"I meant while I was sleeping." She mumbled.

"Well, I didn't miss you."

"You didn't?" She propped herself up immediately and looked at me, a shocked and hurt expression on her face.

"I couldn't, all my dreams were about you." I smiled widely, she laughed and lay back down, cuddling into my side again.

"You're so cheesy."

"Only for you."

"… And sexy…" clearly she had been thinking out loud when she blushed immediately after the words had left her lips.

"You think I'm sexy?" I asked innocently.

"… No…" she said, trying to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"Yeah you do, you think I'm soooo sexy, you just can't keep your hands off me" I poked her in the stomach.

"Ha! Who was the one who had their hands all over this last night?" she said, motioning towards her body. "Yeah, remember that Hastings?" all signs of blushing dissipated as her cockiness seeped in.

"I don't recall you complaining when I had my hand down your…" suddenly my lips were hijacked, and my body was underneath hers.

Her kisses came quickly and impatiently as she began tugging on the shorts I had pulled on last night after our endeavour. Her lips attacked mine as she slipped, or practically forced her tongue into my mouth as she completely dominated the kiss.

I felt myself growing wet quickly with her controlling the situation, and a moan escaped from my mouth as she placed kisses along my neck and collarbone, her hands moving up and down my stomach slowly. She played with the band of my shorts before pulling them off me, her lips moving back to mine as she started grinding her hips into me.

I decided I couldn't take any more of this so I flipped our positions and she was now lying under me, her legs wrapped around my waist as I kissed her neck, her chest and her stomach, sliding down her body teasingly as she licked her lips, closed her eyes and moaned to her hearts content.

I moved my hands to rest on her stomach as I stopped between her legs, looking up at her asking silent permission to remove the only garment that was in my way. She nodded approval and bit her lip, waiting for me to make my move.

I was about to make that move when the shocked faces of Hanna and Emily arrived in my room, making me jump back in surprise, and straight onto the floor.

"Oh my god Spencer!" Aria yelled and rushed to my side. I looked at her with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

"Don't seem so surprised Spence, by the looks of it you've been hearing that kind of talk all night." Hanna said, a grin gracing her face and an air of smugness about her stance.

Emily on the other hand was reverting to the 'if I divert my eyes I can't see this. And if I can't see it, it isn't happening' approach.

"And so what if I did?" I countered, standing up, and putting my shorts back on.

"If you did…" she paused, pretending to think, and then smiled widely again, "then kudos! You dog, gimme a high five!" she ran over excitedly with her hand held in the air, and I just stood staring at her in awe.

"C'mon Spence, don't leave me hangin'!" she said and nodded excitedly again. I high fived her and she jumped up and down, clapping.

"God, it's about time you two did it, Aria's had to be best friends with her right hand for too long now."

"HANNA!" Aria yelled.

"What? It's true!" Hanna defended, and I put my hand in front of my mouth, trying to stifle a giggle, which I could tell Emily was also doing when our eyes met across the room.

"That doesn't mean you have permission to tell everyone! That was girl talk, just between us!"

"Yeah, but Spencer and Emily are girls too, and it's not like they didn't already know that you did it, we all have urges, there's nothing to be embarrassed about sweetie." Hanna said condescendingly patting Aria on the back.

"It's okay baby, come here." I said and pulled her into my side, hugging her and kissing her on the head. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I think it's sexy…"

I felt her shudder and she bit her lip.

"Hey hey hey, no dirty talk when we're standing in front of you!"

"We weren't talking dirty, I was just telling Aria that your fly is open Han." I smiled, pointing at Hanna's open jeans.

"My wha…? Oh shit!" Hanna said, wildly trying to pull it up.

"What happened Han, too busy to look at yourself in the mirror before you left this morning?!" I said, making Aria giggle uncontrollably.

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes I was. You wanna know why? I was looking for miss 'I'm too cool to text my friend and tell her where I am and not to worry' over there." She pointed at Aria.

"What?" Aria asked, seemingly just as surprised as I was.

"Well, both of you were in tears the last time I saw you. Spencer said she was leaving for good and you left me to come here and then I didn't hear anything from either of you, what was I supposed to think?"

"Oh my god, I didn't even think to text you, I'm so sorry Han." Aria ran over and hugged Hanna.

"It's okay, it's just I was worried, I didn't know you guys had made up, I thought Spencer had left and you'd disappeared. Just promise not to do it again." Hanna said smiling at her.

"I promise."

"So you two are okay then?"

"We're good" I said, pulling Aria back to my side and wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"In that case, Aria: Learn to control your jealousy, and Spencer: stop being so sexy." Hanna said, pointing at each of us as she spoke.

"Sorry Han, but this sex appeal just can't be tamed." I said mockingly, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Yeah yeah, okay you egotistical so and so, just make sure those chicks know you're taken." Hanna said rolling her eyes.

"Guys, I'm really glad you two are okay and that Hanna isn't worried anymore, and I don't mean to rain on your parade or anything, but has everyone forgotten that we have to be in school in an hour?" Emily said. We all paused.

"Oh shit!" we all said in unison, as we frantically began throwing on clothes and bumping into each other as we scrambled to get ready.

I really love my friends.

-XXXX-

That afternoon, we fell onto our seats in the cafeteria, exhausted, after all being up early that morning.

"Aria, please never go missing again, I can't deal with that kind of stress so early in the morning, I'm so tired right now." Hanna moaned, resting her head on the table. Emily was sitting next to her and was also doing the same thing.

"Sorry Han." Aria said, patting her on the head.

"Whoa, Ar… You touched her hair and she didn't swat you, you really must be tired Hanna." I laughed, of course Aria and I had gotten a wonderful nights' sleep so I couldn't relate.

"Shut up Hastings, go suck a lemon."

"Nasty piece of work when she's tired, isn't she?" I laughed again. This time I heard a giggle come from her direction and we all burst into fits of them.

"I love you really Han." I said, patting her arm with my hand.

"I love you too, bitch." Hanna smiled. That smile disappearing quickly s her eyes widened.

"Hanna? What are you looking at?" I asked, turning around and seeing what had made her look like a deer in headlights.

"When I tell someone to call me, they call me. Do you even know who you're dealing with?" Lisa had stopped at our table with her posse/click/minions/club orange.

"I didn't actually, no. I didn't know who the hell you were the other day." I said honestly.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? You can't talk to me like that." She said, looking angry. I stood up from my chair, and took Aria's hand, making her have to stand up beside me.

"I'm Spencer Hastings, and I can talk to you whatever way I want. Where do you get off talking to people the way you do? Like you own them? I never called you because I'm not interested, and as you can see I already have a very very beautiful girlfriend that I'm in love with. I'm sorry if that doesn't work for you but there's nothing you can do about it."

"Ugh, I can't believe I thought you were hot. Let's go." She said, clicking her fingers and turning away, walking out of the cafeteria, her posse/click/minions/club orange following immediately after her.

I sat back down, putting my arm around Aria and smiling at her, she looked so happy.

"Whoa Spence, that was amazing!" Emily said.

"I can't believe you just did that." Hanna looked distraught.

"Jesus Hanna, if you like her so much, why don't you date her?" I asked mockingly.

"Maybe I will!" she laughed.

Aria took my hand underneath the table and squeezed, I turned to look at her.

"I love you." She leaned in and kissed me softly, her lips lingering on mine for a few seconds before she pulled back slightly.

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

**Whoa... There is a reason for the very long period of time since I updated... And I don't like it... And you guys aren't gonna like it either.**

**It was not because of work. (well, it was a little bit) It was not because of general lack of time.**

**It was because of this:**

**The inevitable has happened. ****That's right. ****It has finally occurred. The day I knew would come. The day I was dreading.**

**I have pretty much lost my motivation to write.**

**Godddammit.**

**I really don't know what to say other than this:**

**I am very sorry. I will try my absolute best to get out of this funk. I will try to come up with ideas for this story.**

**Also, if you guys do have any ideas or thoughts on what you might like to see happen, please go right ahead and tell me, i'm always open to suggestions and it may just get my thought train back on track.**

**...**

**Ba dum tsss!**

**Sorry, couldn't help myself.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**WARNING:**

**This chapter is M rated, for those of who do not want to read the smut, the scene is labelled so turn your eyes away... NOW!**

**And my apologies for the lack of clear warning on the last M chapter also.**

**Happy reading, and I sincerely hope to see you all soon!**

That evening, Hanna Emily and Aria were sitting at my kitchen island discussing the day's events, while I was taking pizza out of the oven for us all.

"I still can't believe you Spence, you didn't have to make a show out of it, you could have let her down gently you know?" Hanna said, clearly still upset by my lack of compassion for Lisa.

"I don't think she knows what that means, how many people do you think she's let down gently? I doubt any, besides, she needed to be taught a lesson, she can't just hit on people and expect them to fall at her feet and do anything she says." I said, slicing the pizza and putting it on a plate.

"She can do whatever she wants, she's a goddess." Hanna said simply.

"Yeah, okay. Let's just agree to disagree…" I rolled my eyes at her as I picked up the plate and headed towards the living room, sitting down and turning on the TV. Aria taking her usual spot next to me and Hanna sitting with Emily across the room.

"Okay guys, it's a choice between Game of Thrones, Awkward or Gossip Girl."

"Okay, two things: firstly, why did you even ask that question? Gossip Girl, of course. Secondly, you watch Game of Thrones? My god you are such a nerd!" Hanna said.

"Okay, firstly yourself, Awkward is also a really good show and I was just giving you some options, and secondly, Game of Thrones is an amazing show, seriously, the plot is incredible and the acting is fantastic." I reasoned, though Hanna and reason weren't exactly great friends, so I quickly gave up.

"Enough you two, stop bickering." Emily said, always the voice of reason. She and Aria really were like our parents, separating us at ever sign of a fight.

"Yeah guys, separate corners, please; mom and dad need some peace and quiet." Aria laughed, I swear she could read my mind sometimes.

"Okay okay, sorry." I said, munching a slice of pizza. "Gossip Girl it is."

"Yay!" Hanna squealed.

I rolled my eyes and finished my pizza, moving closer to Aria and lazily putting an arm around her shoulder. She smiled at me and rested her head on my chest.

-XXXX-

A few hours later, 3 episodes of Gossip Girl down and our very own gossiping down, Hanna decided to make a very abrupt and not at all subtle exit.

"Em, we better get going, my mom said she wants me to help her tonight, and I could use some help from you." Hanna said, standing up and picking up her bag.

"With what?"

"It's eh… just… a thing! Besides, Spencer's parents are home tomorrow and Spencer and Aria need to… clean up the house before they get back… alone… in Spencer's bedroom…"

"Smooth Han." I laughed.

"Whatever, I'm trying to get you laid here Hastings, so get off your high horse."

"And I appreciate it, but I can get laid just fine on my own thanks." I laughed again, Aria cuddled into my side and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Come on Em. See you guys tomorrow"

"Bye guys." I said as they disappeared out the back door.

"Hanna is so subtle." I said sarcastically.

"I know…" Aria said, giggling.

We sat in silence for a minute; I listened to her steady breathing as she made circles on my arm with her fingers. After those few moments, she spoke.

"Spence?" she moved so she was sitting beside me and her eyes met mine.

"Yeah?"

"I'm kinda tired, you wanna… go upstairs?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Eh… yeah, sure…" I said, my voice cracking slightly.

She stood up and took my hand, helping me off the couch and pulling me along behind her as she began walking upstairs to my room.

-XXXX- (M SCENE)

"Could you throw me those shorts?" I asked, and I watched Aria pick up the shorts lying on my chaise and throw them in my direction.

"Spence? Can you turn the heat on? It's kind of cold in here."

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." I pulled my shorts on and made my way down the hallway to turn the heat on. After flicking the switch, I turned back around and made my way back to my room, finding Aria already laying in my bed.

Though I should have been used to it, I shivered at the thoughts of her being in my bed, but I was giving some of the blame to the fact my house actually was extremely cold.

"Oh my god, it really is freezing" I said as I climbed into bed beside her.

"Come here you" she said moving closer and wrapping her arms around me, cuddling into me and warming me up.

"You're so warm, you're like my personal living, breathing hot water bottle" I said, snuggling into her more and holding her close to me.

"And I'm portable, you can take me with you anywhere you want." she whispered into my ear.

"Well then in that case, I'll be taking you to bed with me every night…" I whispered seductively in her ear, I felt her shiver in my hands as I gently bit her ear lobe.

I pulled back slightly, and looked at her. We smiled at each other before I leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. We grabbed at each other desperately, trying to cover as much skin as possible with each touch.

I moved my hands slowly down her sides, before I slid one lower and underneath her thigh, pulling her leg up and resting it over my waist as I pushed forward and lay her down. Now lying between her legs I could feel her desperation as she wrapped both her legs around my waist, effectively pressing our centres together as my mind exploded into a million thoughts.

I slid my hands back up along her sides pulling her t shirt upwards as we kissed and our tongues fought against each other, only separating for a split second so I could remove the shirt and then my lips were back on her, her lips, her neck, her chest, her breasts.

I felt her grind into me as I took one of her hard nipples in my mouth, sucking on it gently as I ran my hands along her stomach to her shorts, pulling them down and off of her as I ran my hands back up the inside of her thighs at a tortuously slow pace, letting my fingers draw out small circles all over her thighs, her back arching each time I moved higher.

Before I could even think about my next touch, she had flipped us over.

"I really hate being teased." she purred, moving her lips to my neck as she slipped her hand underneath my strap top and let it rest on my stomach, having her own fun as she drew shapes on the skin above my shorts with her nails.

She made quick work of removing my top and bra, taking them off me before kissing down my neck and chest. She laid a trail of soft kisses down my chest and abdomen, each kiss leaving a burning fire in its wake as she moved further and further south.

She got to my shorts and pulled them off quickly, leaving me in just my panties. She looked up at me, asking for my approval, my permission to get rid of the only obstacle in her way now. And she did. Quickly I felt the cool air of the night hit the wetness that was now pooling between my legs. The same air I had just been talking about.

That cool air quickly disappearing only to be replaced by heat as Aria began kissing up my thighs slowly, agonisingly, drawing out her touches for as long as she possibly could, teasing me to the point where I would lose control.

"Aria… please…" I moaned, begged even, as she tortured me more. I looked down at her moving her hands and mouth up my inner thigh and saw the smirk on her face telling me she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

"Tell me what you want Spence." She whispered as she drew closer and closer to that sweet spot to make me burst.

"I want you to stop teasing me." she smiled sweetly.

"Now tell me what you need." She said, that seductive whisper returning to her voice.

I paused for a moment, looking into her chocolate brown eyes, watching her lips as they moved upwards, inches from the hem of my underwear, before I spoke.

"I need you to fuck me." I said sternly, and her eyes widened and immediately I felt my panties being yanked down my legs and saw them fly across the room.

After one final kiss to my leg, and a slip of her hand over my stomach, her mouth was on me.

"Oh my god, Aria!" I yelled, usually I hated not being in control but right now I didn't give a crap.

I closed my eyes and let my mind go wherever it pleased as I felt her run her tongue up and down, over and over again, and faster each time. My arousal growing to new heights each time I felt her tongue cover new ground as she explored me, and then I completely lost my mind altogether as I felt her tongue circle my clit. She flicked her tongue lightly over it rhythmically before she gently began sucking on it.

"Faster Ar…" I moaned.

Her alternating her movements drove me insane as I never knew what she was going to do to me next. She slipped her fingers inside me with ease, and moving them quickly in and out of me was the last thing I needed her to do as my entire world came crashing down once again, as it had done the previous night.

"Aria!" the scream that escaped my lips wasn't planned but I was no longer the one in control of my body, the only person my body responded to now was Aria, and that was how it was going to stay. Better get over the obsessive compulsive tendencies Spence, because you have no input anymore.

"Mmmm, I love it when you scream my name…" she said, kissing the side of my neck as I regained some train of realistic thought.

"Well, you're the one who's going to be screaming now..." I pushed her down onto my bed before she even registered what I had said, but once she did I could see the smirk on her face once again.

I pulled on her shorts and slipped them down her legs, noticing then that she had no underwear on at all. I swallowed hard and visibly, she noticed straight away. She grabbed one of my hands and brought it to her lips, placing a single kiss on the back of my hand, before slowly placing it on her chest, and guiding it downwards, towards her core.

"Spencer… I need you…" she pleaded, and I was in no position to argue. I let her hand guide mine to where she needed it, and her gasp when I touched her sent shivers down my spine.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against her, quickly slipping my tongue into her mouth while exploring her with my fingers. I quickened my pace as I kissed her neck and heard her moan in my ear. I stopped abruptly to whimpers of displeasure and protest.

"Spence… don't stop, please." She begged. I really loved being in control again.

"Just relax…" I whispered, and placed more kisses to her neck and chest, rapidly making my way south as I paused to look up at her, her eyes full of lust and desperation and I succumbed to her and gave her what she so desperately needed.

I slowly ran my tongue along her centre for the first time, revelling in all the sensations and feeling it brought with it. Using my tongue I explored her, each movement I made bringing her closer and closer to where she wanted to go. I made circles slowly with my tongue over her sensitive clit, my flicks getting faster with each passing moment.

The incoherency reoccurring this night just as it did the last, though it was quickly becoming an idiosyncrasy of Aria's, secretly letting me know I was doing something right and whatever it was, should be continued and repeated over and over again. I flicked my tongue quickly over her bundle of nerves before flattening my tongue and returning to slow licks up and down, driving her wild and drawing a string of pleasure filled words from her mouth.

With one last flick of my tongue over her clit, the walls copied and echoed her voice screaming my name as she came. I held onto her and steadied her as she floated back down.

"Whoa… Spence… Your tongue has some moves…" she giggled, her eyes closing and opening slowly as she tried to stay awake.

"So does yours." I smirked.

"I love you Spence." She said smiling and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Goose."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

**Alright folks, the next installment has arrived. **

**It's not exactly the most interesting or eventful chapter, or even long for that matter, but I guess it's something and considering my writer's block I surprised myself at being able to write this!  
**

**Please inspire me to write more with your lovely reviews, I do miss them :(**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

Waking up next to Aria is just about the most amazing thing I could think of. Two mornings in a row, I couldn't believe it. And I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have found her. Everything in my life was leading up to this point, the point where I told her how I felt, and when I found out she felt the same.

Anything I had done up to that moment really didn't seem important anymore. In fact, nothing else besides being with her, making her happy and spending the rest of my life with her seemed like it was important. Sure, going to college and getting my degree, getting a good job and moving out were all important stages I still had yet to go through, but life is only as important and fulfilling as the people you spend it with, and as long as I had the love of my life, I knew everything would be okay.

She started to stir from her clearly peaceful sleep, and I figured I probably shouldn't be staring at her when she wakes up. I also probably shouldn't tell her I have been staring at her for the past ten minutes.

I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"Mmmm… morning." She yawned, rubbing her eyes and waking up a bit.

"Morning beautiful."

"Aww, you're so sweet to me." she said, moving closer and stopping so there was only an inch between us.

"It's just because I love you so much, and after everything we've been through, not just us two but all of us, you deserve it. I know you won't agree with me but you deserve so much better, but I promise I'll spend every single day showing you why you made the right choice in me."

"You deserve me, you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you think you don't, and because you feel you need to constantly prove your love. You believe you can always be better, and you're always going to try to be better. You deserve me simply because you want to be a better person for me."

"You always know the right thing to say, do you know that?" I moved closer and kissed her passionately, before pulling away and looking at her.

"No, you're the one who always knows what to say, I just learned from the best." She smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She smiled and pulled me close to her, wrapping her arms around my waist and cuddling into me.

We lay like that for a few minutes, in silence, just holding each other. I felt my eyes begin to close and that was the last thing I remembered before everything went black and I was sucked back into my subconscious.

-XXXX-

I was in a barren land, where the ground was unsteady, with gaps that lead into darkness and the sky was filled with ash, raining down on me. My steps were to be chosen carefully as only the right ones were the way to get to Aria on the other side of the plain.

I heard her yelling for me, uncertainty and dread making their way into her voice as she feared for her life. I ran to her as fast as I could, but my sure footedness was soon tested when the sound of a loud bang began ringing throughout this awful place we were in. I looked around for any sign of life that could have made that sound.

I found nothing, and so continued making my way toward Aria. Then another bang, and then another. The closer I got to Aria, the louder they became and the shorter the period of respite between each bang. Aria was almost within my grasp when suddenly I felt a stinging pain in my face, I lost my balance and fell into the black abyss.

I opened my eyes with a loud gasp, I was sweating slightly and I saw Aria leaning over me.

"Spencer! Why are you such a heavy sleepier?!" she whisper-yelled.

"What? I no, just… Did you hit me?" I said disoriented.

"I… yes… I'm sorry, you just wouldn't wake up and I didn't know what to do!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I think I heard someone downstairs!"

"It's Saturday right?"

"Yeah… so?"

"It's probably just my parents, they had a morning flight home. They probably just got in."

"Oh shit!" she said, she quickly jumped out of bed and started grabbing her things.

"Aria? What are you doing?" I asked, bemused at why she was acting this way.

"Eh, because your parents are home and I'm naked in your bed."

"So? You always stay over, they won't mind."

"Yeah, when we were friends, we're not just friends anymore Spence."

"Yeah but they don't know that yet." I said mater-of-factly.

"That's right, they don't know yet, so if they come in and see us they'll think I just stayed over as normal, right?"

"Exactly."

"And then next week when we tell them we're together and we love each other and we've been seeing each other for nearly three months, you don't think that they'll remember I was in your bed a few days previously, without their permission, unsupervised, while they were out of town?" she said raising her eyebrows.

It took a few moments of brow furrowing for me to realise what she was saying.

"Oh SHIT!" I leapt out of bed to help her find her stuff and get her out of here before my parents knew she had stayed the night.

"Spencer? Are you up?" I heard my mum yell as she came up the stairs.

"Crap!" Aria whispered.

"I, ugh, yeah I am, but I'm getting dressed!" I tried.

"I'll just wait out here until your ready then." She said from outside the door.

"Spence! What do we do!" Aria said grabbing my arm.

"Closet! Go, quick!" I said, shoving her in quickly and closing the door.

I steadied myself, and fixed my appearance before opening the door.

"There you are." My mum said.

"You guys are back, how was your trip?"

"It was wonderful, your father and I have something for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, come downstairs and I'll show you."

I followed her down stairs to see my dad standing at our kitchen island with a black box in his hands.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Spence, this is for you."

I stopped in front of him and he handed me the box.

"Go on kiddo, open it."

I obliged and began pulling the ribbon wrapped around it open and seeing that familiar symbol.

"Is this…?" I asked, wide eyed.

"It sure is, only one they had in store too."

"Oh my god… I can't believe you got me this." I opened the box and pulled out the black blazer from the box, crown crested and tailored perfectly with Ralph Lauren stitched above the crown.

"Do you like it?" my mum asked smiling.

"I love it so much, thank you." I hugged both of them tightly.

"Spencer, we know that we're away a lot, and that's not fair on you. You're still so young and even though you're a responsible and independent young woman, you do still need your parents. We're sorry about leaving you all the time, but we promise to make it up to you, and we're going to try and change that. We're so proud of you and we love you so much, I just want you to know that." My dad said, and I could tell he really meant it.

"That's all I ever wanted dad." I smiled, hugging him again. "I'm gonna change, I want to wear this now."

"Go ahead sweetheart." My mom said. I smiled and turned around, running back upstairs.

I opened my door and shit it quickly, placing the box on my bed before opening my closet door.

"Spencer! I thought you forgot about me…" she said jumping into my arms, a worried expression crossing her face.

"I could never forget about you Ar. Now come on, let's get you out of here."

I quickly got dressed and put on the blazer I had just been given.

"Is that new?" she asked.

"Yeah, my parents bought it for me."

"It's beautiful." She said, examining it.

"I know, I'll tell you about it later."

I grabbed her hand and opened my door once more, slowly. I checked that the coast was clear and ushered her half way down the stairs.

"Okay, wait here and keep an eye out I'll give you a signal and then you get out as quickly and quietly as you can."

"Okay."

I re-entered the kitchen and walked back over to where my parents were.

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked, moving to stand behind the island and by the refrigerator, grabbing their attention and holding it there.

"It's fantastic, a perfect fit. It looks great on you too." My dad said.

"Definitely, it's really lovely, I'm so glad you like it honey."

I smiled at them and looked toward the stairs, where I saw Aria coming down.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful, I can't wait to show the girls." I said.

"Try to be humble, obnoxious is not an attribute you want associated with you."

"I know dad, I'm always modest anyway." I said simply, seeing Aria pass the couch in my living room and make her way to the door.

"You know Spence, I got this great book I think you should read. It's upstairs in my suitcase, I'm gonna go get it." He got up off his chair, both Aria and I had a deer in headlights look on our face. He was about to turn around when my adrenaline kicked in. I ran and pulled him into another hug, as I rested my head on his shoulder I saw Aria literally running out the door.

"Dad, you are always thinking of things I would like, you're so thoughtful, really, I would love to read that book, what's it called?" I asked pulling back slightly to look at him.

"Peter? Did you leave this door open?" my mom asked.

"What?" he asked turning around. "I don't think so, I'm pretty sure I closed it." He said, both of them walking towards the door Aria just ran out of.

"Oh, it just opened itself. I saw it, must have been the wind." I laughed.

"It's not very windy." My mom said.

"Random gusts, what will they do next huh? Come on dad, show me that book."

They both shrugged and he turned and walked upstairs, I quickly followed after him, breathing a silent sigh of relief. "Aria…" I sarcastically cursed.

"Did you say something Spence?" my dad asked.

"No! Nothing." I said, shaking my head.

"Alright then." He continued walking.

I smiled to myself.

Aria.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

**Okay folks, I'd just like to start off by saying that this is probably just about the most important Author's Note out of all of them, so if you usually skip reading them, (not that I blame you, I do get carried away most of the time) I'd recommend you don't with this one.**

**So… it's been a while since I updated this Fic, and I'd like to explain why that is.**

**A few days after I posted the last chapter, I went back to Uni. I'm there 5 days of the week and working 20 hours at the weekends, so I have had absolutely no time to do anything, even sleeping is becoming difficult.**

**I'm truly sorry for keeping you guys waiting over a month for this update but I literally had no time to write. To be completely honest I'm surprised I even got this written in a month, but nonetheless I did and here it is, finally.**

**Now, onto the important part. You now know that I'm back to college. You know that I have no time to write. Which means I'm pretty sure you all know what I'm about to say next…**

**This chapter will be the last of this story. I really tried my best to think of a way that I could continue writing this but there just is no way. Now that you have the bad news I'll move on to the chapter.**

**So, this is the last one, and I tried to go out on one final bang. I was trying to incorporate so many things into this chapter, my brain was working ten times faster than my fingers were typing everything down, so I'm not sure if I got it all down in the way I was seeing it in my head… But I did my ultimate best to display everything I was feeling and wanted Spencer to be feeling in this. I just hope I did it justice.**

**So here we go, for the last time.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

Later that day I arrived at Aria's house.

"Hi Spence!" Aria greeted me cheerfully at the door and kissed me on the cheek before ushering me inside.

"Hey" I said smiling at her before making my way upstairs and into her room.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as we sat down on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about telling my parents about us, that was a pretty close call earlier."

"I know it was, and I know you're scared but we got through telling mine didn't we?"

"Yeah…"

"And we'll get through telling yours. We'll do it together. I know your parents haven't always been there for you as much as you wanted them to but you're their daughter and they love you, they just want you to be happy."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am, now come on, turn that frown upside down and get over here." She smirked and pulled me closer, pressing her lips to mine gently. We sat kissing slowly for a minute before we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be back in a minute." Aria said before running downstairs to answer the door.

A minute later I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then saw Hanna and Emily step through the threshold of Aria's bedroom door.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Spence!" they said in unison.

"Aria was telling us you're gonna tell your parents about you two soon."

"Yeah, I'm really nervous though."

"Your parents are cool Spence, I know they're not exactly around much but I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Emily said, smiling at me and holding my hand supportively.

"Yeah, I bet you have nothing to worry about." Hanna said.

"Thanks, will you help me come up with something to say? I want to break it to them as simply as possible."

"Of course we'll help you Spence." Emily said.

"We'll always be here for you no matter what, you can count on us." Hanna said sitting beside me.

"Thanks guys, that really means a lot." I said, smiling at all of them.

"Well let's get to work then." Aria said.

-XXXX-

I went home that night, completely exhausted and just about ready to pass out. I opened my back door and walked inside, collapsing on the couch and letting out a very audible sigh.

"Spencer is that you?" I heard my dad yell from upstairs.

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh good…" he appeared at the top of the stairs and quickly made his way into the living, sitting down next to me on the couch, "Your mother went out and told me to ask you something when you got home."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well she thought it would be a good idea for us to catch up since she and I have been away the past few weeks, so she made plans for us to have dinner tomorrow night in the club, are you free?"

"Oh yeah, I am, that sounds like a great idea… but…"

"But?" he asked.

"Could we have dinner here instead? I'll cook, and can I bring Aria too?"

"Aria? I don't know Spencer, I think your mother wanted to have a family night out together just the three of us."

"I know, it's just… I have something important to tell you guys and I don't want to be at the club when I do."

"So why do you need Aria to be here?"

"It involves her, I'd just rather she be with me."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, in fact it's great."

"Well okay then, I'll tell Veronica."

"Thanks dad."

With that he stood up and made his way back towards the stairs.

"Oh, and Spencer?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Try and get some sleep, you look like you've been awake half the night. Have you been having trouble sleeping?"

"Something like that, I was just about to head upstairs now."

"Good, you need to take care of yourself kiddo."

"I will, night dad." He smiled at me and disappeared behind the wall.

It was true that I had been awake for most of last night, just not for the reasons he was thinking.

-XXXX-

The next morning I woke up feeling more refreshed than I had the previous day. I checked my phone and noticed I had a text message from Aria.

**Aria:** Morning gorgeous, though I really wish I was waking up next to you… what are we doing today? xox

**Spencer:** Morning sweetie. Hush, you'll make my mind wander to Friday night ;) well this afternoon we're doing whatever you want, but tonight we're having dinner at my house. xox

**Aria:** Do you want to go to the park? It's a really nice day. Dinner at your house? What's the occasion? ;P xox

**Spencer:** Sounds good, I'll make a pick-a-nick basket. The occasion is my parents feel bad for abandoning me and were taking me out to dinner, but I asked if I could cook instead… and if you could come over too? xox

**Aria:** Okay, calm down Yogi bear. :P We're having dinner with your parents? Does this mean… xox

**Spencer:** Hey, I am way cuter than Yogi . I guess it does, I mean… I just want to do it and to have it done with, before I chicken out you know? xox

**Aria:** You're cuter than everything adorable in this world… Well, I'll be right there with you I promise. xox

**Spencer:** No you're the cute one ;) thanks Ar, I don't know what I'd do without you xox

**Aria:** Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm cute. :P you can do anything you set your mind too, I'm the one that'd be lost if you weren't here. xox

**Spencer:** Yes it does, that's the exact reason why you're so cute! I love you so much… xox

**Aria:** Sssshhhh, you're making me blush… I love you too, pick me up in an hour? xox

**Spencer:** Sure, see you then :) xox

Quickly I got up off of my bed and went for a shower. When I was finished I got dressed and put some make-up on, freshening myself up and making sure my appearance was fantastic for my lunch date with Aria. I made my way downstairs to prepare some food for later that day, greeting my mother when I saw her at the kitchen island. I started gathering a few things from the fridge, making sandwiches and packing away some fruit.

"Are you going out for the afternoon?"

"Yeah, me and… the girls are going for a picnic in the park."

"That's nice… So your father tells me you're cooking dinner tonight?"

"I am. I thought it would be nice for you guys to have a home cooked meal since you have been out of town for so long."

"That's really nice of you honey, thank you. And you want Aria to come too?"

"If that's okay with you and dad, I need to tell you something important and I need her here with me when I do." I said honestly.

"That's fine sweetheart."

"Great, I'm going out but I'll be back in a little while. I was planning on making pasta carbonara, is that okay for you and dad?"

"That's perfect, see you later. Have fun."

"I will thanks mom." I picked up the picnic basket from the counter and made my way outside, closing the door behind me. I put the basket in the back of the car and sat in the driver's seat; I turned on the car and drove over to Aria's house where she was sitting on her front porch waiting for me.

"Hi Spence!" she said as she walked toward my car and got in the passenger's side.

"Hi sweetheart." I said, leaning across the car and pressing my lips to hers gently, pulling back slightly only for my lips to be captured in another passion filled kiss.

"I missed you last night…" she said seductively.

"I missed you too." I whispered, my voice shaking and filled with desperation, and so low I thought she couldn't hear me, though I was proven wrong on the latter when I saw a devilish smirk spread across her face and I knew that she knew what she was doing to me and could so to me at any time she felt like it.

"Come one Yogi, let's go." She giggled, and I pulled out of her drive as we made our way to the park.

-XXXX-

I laid out a blanket on the ground when we reached the perfect spot in the park. Putting the basket down I opened it and took out some sandwiches and drinks for us both as we sat down.

"I don't know how my parents will react tonight, and I'm sorry for just dropping that bombshell on you earlier, I know it's not exactly a lot of notice." I said.

"Spence, I know this isn't easy and if you feel like tonight is the right time to tell them then I support your decision and I'm behind you 100%."

"I love you so much." I smiled, leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers hungrily, dropping my sandwich and grabbing at her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Spence! We're in a public place!" she protested, even though she tangled her fingers in my hair when I moved my lips to her neck.

"Spencer! Think of the children!" she said.

"Crap… you're right." I reluctantly pulled away from her, moving my gaze down her body and revelling in the sight of her tight skinny jeans and striped vest top, enjoying the view and admiring how they hugged her body perfectly.

"Hastings, stop it!" she said, catching me checking her out.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it… you just look really hot today." I said frankly.

We lay down, cuddling on the blanket and talking, looking at the clouds as time passed us by in a flash. I looked at my watch and noticed we had been outside for over two hours.

"I should probably go; I'm tonight's chef so I have to get everything prepared." I said sarcastically, taking Aria's hand we made our way back to my car.

-XXXX-

I pulled up outside Aria's house a short while later and turned the engine off.

"I'm going to change and then I'll be right over."

"Thanks Ar."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned in and kissed her softly before she opened the door and got out, after ensuring she got inside safely I drove home quickly.

I got out of my car and grabbed the ingredients from the back seat, taking them inside with me. I lay everything out on the counter top and began sussing out the steps, ensuring I was prepared and knew exactly what I was doing. I began slicing vegetables, boiling pasta and making up the sauce.

"Something smells good." I turned around to see my dad standing behind me, looking over my shoulder at the food cooking in the pot.

"Thanks dad, it should be ready soon enough. Can you get out some plates for me?"

"Sure thing." He grabbed plates from the top shelf of the cupboard and set them out on the table along with the necessary cutlery and glasses.

I heard a knock at the door and my heart began to race. It really hit me that I was going to have to tell my parents about my relationship with Aria. But I knew it had to be now, they deserved to know, and Aria deserved complete openness and honesty from me.

"Hi Mr. Hastings." I heard her say as she came inside.

"Please, call me Peter. I'm glad you could make it I know it was quite short notice." My dad said as they walked into the kitchen together.

"It's important and there's no where else I'd rather be." She said it as she stared directly at me, her eyes glistening and I saw the love beaming out through them and it hit me right in the chest, giving me the need to catch my breath.

"Hi Ar." I said smiling at her, trying to beam back as much love as I could muster without being completely obvious in front of my dad.

"Hey Spence."

"Dad, dinner is almost ready, could you go and tell mom to come down?"

"Of course Spence. Aria, please make yourself comfortable." He said, smiling at her before disappearing upstairs.

"How are you feeling Spence?" she asked as we were finally alone.

"I'm fine, a bit nervous. As long as I have you I'll be okay." I said, reaching out across my kitchen island to take her hand in mine, the sound of voices moving closer toward us the only thing that pulled us apart.

"Everything smells amazing sweetheart I can't wait to try some." my mom said, kissing the side of my head and taking some drinks out of the fridge.

"Okay guys, you can go sit at the table now I'll bring everything over."

My parents and Aria made their way to the dining room and sat down, I set everything out on the table and sat down.

"Okay everybody, dig in."

-XXXX-

"Spencer, that was delicious, where did you learn to make that?" my dad asked.

"Just a recipe I got online and some practice."

"Well, it was wonderful." My mom said.

"It really was amazing Spence, thank you so much." Aria said, smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said, blushing slightly before getting up and clearing away the plates and cutlery from the table.

"I'll give you a hand Spence." Aria said, picking up the rest of the dishes and following me into the kitchen with them. We put everything in the dishwasher and I turned it on.

I turned around and leaned against the counter, no time at all being taken by Aria before her arms were quickly around my waist and her head was resting against my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Because you don't have to if you're not, I can wait. I just want us to be ourselves and not have to hide, but even more than that I just want you to be happy." She said against my chest, running her hands up and down my back supportively.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be I guess. I know you want me to be happy, and that's why I'm doing this. The only time that I'm happy is when I make you happy. I can do this, all I need is you." I said, kissing the top of her head.

She pulled back and looked up at me, searching my eyes, for what I didn't know but it seemed as if she found it when she smiled. Knowing I could comfort her silently, with just a look, made my insides twist and turn, in the best way possible. And somehow, even if my mind wouldn't let me believe it right in this moment, I knew everything would be okay. How could it not? How could anything that involved Aria not be okay? How could life even exist without her? It couldn't, it wouldn't. Nothing else matters. Nothing but her.

"I love you." She said seriously.

"I love you too." I leaned in and captured her lips.

I kissed her with everything I had in me, everything I was feeling, like it was the first time I was kissing her. Every time I had kissed her since our first kiss had felt like it was the first all over again, and every time from now would feel like the first. I was always trying to tell her something, and she I. But all that mattered was the message of my love, that's all I needed her to know. Forever and always.

She pulled back from me and took a few steps backward, still looking into my eyes.

"Ready?" she put her hand out for me to take it.

Taking her hand would mean everything changing. I don't like change usually, but with Aria nothing was 'usual', nothing was normal, nothing was set in stone and nothing was finite. She brought out everything good in me and the possibilities were endless when she was there, guiding me, believing in me, and never willing to give up on me. Taking her hand would mean taking a risk. It would mean taking a road I never imagined possible. Taking her hand, would mean taking life by the hand, my life.

I smiled at her and slipped my hand into hers, gripping it tightly. She smiled back at me, and gave my hand a comforting and supportive squeeze. We began walking back to the dining room, together.

-XXXX-

We entered the room, hand in hand, alerting my parents to our presence and taking their attention away from the conversation they were having to our now entangled hands and serious expressions.

"Spencer honey is everything okay?" my dad asked standing up, looking more worried than anything else.

"Everything is fine dad, you can sit down." I said, Aria and I standing exactly opposite them now.

"You wanted to talk to us didn't you?" my mom said, nodding towards my dad.

"Yes, I did."

"Okay, go ahead sweetheart, what do you need to speak to us about?" my mom asked.

"I wanted to tell you about Aria and I."

"What about you two?" my dad asked inquisitively.

"About…" I paused, and looked at Aria. Searching her eyes for some explanation, the same kind she had gotten from mine just moments ago. She nodded and smiled, and that was all I needed, "how Aria and I are a couple."

I waited for their reaction, but I didn't look away, I didn't look down, I didn't wait to be yelled at. I just… waited.

"You two are a couple? In a relationship?" my mom asked calmly.

"Yes. We've been together for three months. We've been through a lot in such a short space of time and all it's done is make us stronger. She's my best friend and the greatest person I've ever known…" my attention now focused solely on Aria, I had forgotten about my parents being in the room, I forgot about everything going on around us, none of that mattered, we were the only two variables that had any meaning, and that's what I concentrated on, "she is the most wonderful and caring person in the world, and the fact that she wants me around is incredible. I don't know what she sees in me, and I guess I never will, but I'm going to spend every day making sure she knows that I'll do anything to show her how much she means to me. I love her with all of my heart and nothing and no one will ever change that. I'll love her until the day I die."

I smiled at her and I could see her eyes glistening. She fought back the tears threatening to spill from those beautiful brown eyes, because she told me she would be here for me. She was my support system and she was being strong, for me.

"So you're serious about this? You love each other, and this is real? You want to spend the rest of your life together?" my dad asked sternly.

I tried to match his severity and Aria's strength made me feel like I could do anything.

"Yes. I love her, more than anything and I'll never let her go."

"Well then…" he paused and looked at my mother, who looked up at him and smiled, "welcome to the family Miss Montgomery." He opened his arms and captured her in a bear hug, squeezing her tightly before letting her go and allowing my mom to hug her with the same love and acceptance but perhaps lacking the spine crushing tightness inflicted by my dad.

"So, you're okay with it? With us?" I asked, still holding onto Aria's hand for dear life.

"Of course we are. Spencer, we just want you to be happy, we don't care about anything other than finding someone who respects you and treats you the way you deserve to be treated. You two have been friends for a long time and we know how much you care about each other, as friends first and foremost. The fact that you are now in love with each other is something we could have only ever dreamt of. We never knew it would be with another woman but that doesn't matter, we know how much she means to you and how big a place she holds in your life. It's nice to see now how big a place she holds in your heart now as well." My mom said, smiling.

I pulled her into a tight hug and felt tears trickling down my cheeks. I ran into my dad's arms and held on like I would never feel his arms around me again.

"You don't know how much this means to me. I love you so much, both of you." I said, wiping the tears from my cheeks and feeling Aria's hand on my back.

"Mr and Mrs Hastings, I really can't thank you enough for being so supportive of us. We know that this won't be easy and that we're not going to be accepted by everyone but it's comforting to know that at least our parents won't be the ones rejecting us." Aria said smiling widely.

"We just want Spencer to be happy, and you were already like another daughter in our eyes."

"Thank you." She said, cuddling into my side.

"You two should have some time alone, your mother and I were thinking about going to the club for a drink so you have the house to yourselves, have some dessert and spend some time together, I know how hard it is to spend quality time together so we won't get in your way. Aria, you're welcome to stay here tonight too if it's okay with you parents." My dad said.

"Thank you so much." Aria said.

Both he and my mom hugged us tightly once more before grabbing their coats and heading out for a drink.

-XXXX-

A short while later, Aria and I collapsed onto the couch, she shimmied over to me and cuddled into my side, putting her feet up at the other end.

"I can't believe it." I said, still in shock.

"I know, it went so much better than any of us thought. It's amazing, your parents are amazing."

"They really are aren't they? They want me to be happy, and they don't care about anything else. That's all I've ever wanted from them." I said, welling up again.

"I know Spence, I'm so glad for you; I know you've had it tough growing up always competing with Melissa for attention from your parents, and how you never felt like you were good enough for them. We've all come a long way, and I'm so glad it's for the better. They clearly love you beyond explanation and they are so proud of you. I bet even more so now that you showed them how brave you are, and that you're not afraid to fight for what you want or what's right." Aria explained

"You know you're right. I haven't had the greatest of family life but they really have shown a new side recently and I just can't believe how well it's working out. For me, for us."

"I know."

We stayed lying on the couch in each other's arms in comfortable silence for a little while, just letting the night's events as well as the past three months fully sink in.

"Hey Spence, I'm pretty beat, you wanna go upstairs?" she asked sleepily.

"Sure, come on."

I held her hand as we made our way upstairs, entering my bedroom and getting changed out of our dresses and into shorts and t-shirts. Aria climbed into bed and I switched off the light before following suit, getting in and moving close to her. I lay my head down and she curled up against my side, resting her head on my chest as she always did, and wrapping her hands around my waist.

I closed my eyes for a minute as we lay in bed and replayed the past few months in my head, and those first few days, before Aria and I even confessed our feelings.  
That first night when we were both a little drunk, her more so than me, dancing around her bedroom like lunatics and feeling my heart beat so hard I thought it might be trying to escape my chest. Not knowing what it meant, not knowing why I was feeling like that around my best friend.

But now, when things were so different, when things were out in the open and everything was perfect, it was all so clear. It all made perfect sense, so much so that I couldn't understand why I didn't know all this right then and there. The most important part of that being the fact that… I was right. My heart _was_ trying to escape from my chest, because it was trying to get to Aria. My heart belongs with her, and my heart is hers. When my head was fuzzy and my body was boiling but I was shivering in fear all at the same time, deep inside I knew that I was right where I belonged, with her. My heart was just trying to show me that. I guess my heart knew I was in love with Aria before I did. And at the end of the day, this day, and every other day to come, just this once, I'm glad I listened to my heart, instead of my head.

"Spence…?" she whispered, bringing me back from my thoughts

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean all those things you said to your parents?"

"Of course I did."

"Do you think you can love me for that long?"

"You know, we're so young and we both have so many things to look forward to. Things are going to change, and time is going to move, fast. But being with you and my feelings for you isn't one of them. I'll always love you."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

_Fin._

**I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**I'd just like to take the time now to thank each and every one of you guys for taking time out of your days to read this story, and even more so, for reviewing and letting me know what you thought.  
Never did I think I would get this far and never in a million years did I think it would get over a hundred reviews!  
It has been a privilege to write this for you all and I know that without your constant feedback I never would have made it to 20 chapters.**

**I'll be holding off on writing anything new for the next few months, but I hope to write a sequel to this story someday…**

**So until then,**

**CloudGypsy.**


End file.
